Piper Rose Halliwell
by PiperRoseHalliwell
Summary: Piper and Rose are bff's - practically sisters. How will meeting the Doctor affect the girls' relationship?How will they deal with his regeneration among newly developed voices in Piper's mind among other things? So many problems, so little time. Starts with Rose and works its way onwards
1. Piper Rose

Piper Rose Halliwell glared in disgust at her now ex boyfriend. She felt angry and hurt at his betrayal. They'd been together for a year and a half and he had claimed he even loved her...until she found out he was cheating on her. The worst part was, he didn't even seem to care let alone feel remorseful or guilty. She felt rage building up inside of her and wanted nothing more than to hurt him like he had hurt her. Instead, she turned her back on him, fully intending to walk away from him for good when she heard him call out to her, "C'mon Piper, don't be like that. It doesn't have to end like this!"

"Oh, I think it does you asshole!" she snarled bitterly, turning to face him. "What? Did you _really_ think that I'd actually stay with a pathetic, low-life, cheating scumbag like you?! Ha! I don't think so!" She didn't bother to wait for his response. With a heavy heart, she ran back to her flat, wanting nothing more than to hide and never come back out. She was so busy trying to unlock the door to her flat that she didn't hear someone calling her name. She looked up sighing before turning to see who it was. Rose Tyler. She lived in the same block of flats as she did. Rose was a close friend of hers and she would often go to Jackie's to catch up or have a laugh. For a 19 year old, Rose was pretty with her long blonde hair, big brown eyes and pouty lips. Piper had to smile, Rose always knew just how to cheer her up and make her feel better. "Hey, Rose," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked immediately, concerned.

"It's nothing," she muttered, not wanting to talk about her cheating ex. Unfortunately for Piper, Rose wasn't to be swayed easily and grabbed her hand, dragging her into her flat. She wanted to know just who or what had upset her friend and make them pay. "It's Jake." She admitted.

"What about him?" Rose asked, feeling uneasy. She could already guess what was coming. She had never liked Jake from the beginning. She thought he wasn't trustworthy. It didn't help that she'd heard rumors going around that he was a cheating rat who only loved to break the heart of whatever girl he was with at the time. She had warned Piper, who told her she would be extra careful then if that were the case. Honestly, Rose was more than a little surprised that _that_ conversation hadn't turned into a heated argument. But then, she knew what Piper was like. Piper wasn't the type to not listen to Rose when it came to things like that or accuse her of being jealous. It just wasn't in her nature and Rose found herself thankful that she had a friend like that. It made things easier when it came to boys among other things.

"Well, aside from the rumors being right, he's an asshole so I dumped him," she said sarcastically.

Inwardly, Rose was happy with this revelation but tried not to show it. She didn't want Piper to get the wrong idea. "It's about time. You can do _sooo_ much better than him," she whispered comfortingly. Piper wiped her eyes and stood up. She walked into the kitchen, needing a nice cup of tea to make her feel better. All she wanted to do was forget about Jake and move on. "Hey," Rose called from the living room. "I have to go in tonight, how bout you wait for me at closing time?" she said referring the job she had working at a shop.

"Yeah, why not." She sighed, feeling tired and drained. She watched as Rose got dressed and left to go to her job. When it was time to leave, she locked the door with the spare key Jackie had given to her and walked down the road to get the bus. She didn't have long to wait thankfully and it wasn't that far to get there once she had gotten off the bus. She headed straight to the lift, knowing Rose was going to be in the basement giving Wilson the money the guard had given her. Suddenly, there was a noise that sounded like an explosion. Her eyes widened in fear as fire raged through the shop with her trapped inside! She didn't know what to do and without realizing what she was doing, she began to run. Trying to escape was hard though, as she couldn't see anything. A cold fear ran down her spine as she realized something important. Or rather someone. _Rose._ Where was _Rose?_ Was she still in the shop? Or had she made it out? Was she going to die here? And why was the shop even on fire?

So many questions ran through her mind that she didn't realize she'd stopped. She was about to give up hope of ever finding a way out, the flames licking and burning painfully at her skin. She winced in pain not knowing what to do when she suddenly felt a hand grab hers. She jumped in surprise as a middle aged man with piercing pale blue eyes and a leather jacket, looked at her. "Run," was all he said as he dragged her to safety. "I'm the Doctor by the way. You wouldn't happen to be Piper Halliwell would you?" he asked her. He had a northern accent.

She stared at him in shock. Her mouth didn't seem to be able to work and she guessed it was because of the shock of everything. How did he know her name? As far as she was concerned, she'd never met him before in her life. "Yes," she said, not sure what else to say to him.

He smiled at her before pushing her out of the doors of the now burning building. "Good. Your friend was worried about you. Rose, I think her name was?" She nodded in conformation, thankful that Rose was still alive. "Run for your life," he said and closed the doors behind him. Still in shock, she ran down the main road, crossing the road, she bumped into someone. It was Rose. She looked terrified.

"Oh my god, there you are. I was so scared you were in there. I thought for a second you'd died. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied shakily. "Well...not so much alright, my skin feels like it's burnt badly but other than that I'm fine." They were just about to walk away when a loud boom went off behind them. Looking at the now exploded building, Piper couldn't help but think of the Doctor and if he was okay. When they reached Rose's flat. Jackie was on the phone so they went and sat on the sofa. Piper frowned as Rose tossed what looked like a plastic arm on the chair in the corner. "Where the hell did _that_ come from?" she asked.

"Don't ask." Rose replied tiredly.

Jackie was on the phone to God knows who, talking about what happened. "I know, it's on the telly. It's everywhere. They're lucky to be alive. Honestly it's aged them both," Jackie said, handing both girls a cup of tea. "Walking in now, you'd think _I_ was Rose's daughter. Oh and here he is."

Mickey, Rose's boyfriend burst through the door. "There you are! I've been phoning your mobile but you wouldn't answer. I called Piper's as well. You could have been dead. Both of you. What happened? I can't believe that the shop went up!" He glanced at Piper, smiling as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you're alright Piper." he said. She smiled back at him.

Rose waved him off. "I'm fine, honestly. Don't make a fuss."

"Well, what happened? What caused it?" he asked her.

"I dunno, I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. Piper was in there though. She might know." Mickey looked at Piper expectantly.

"I dunno. One minute I was in there looking for Rose and the next, there was fire everywhere. I couldn't see, I couldn't get out."

Jackie returned from the kitchen, holding the phone in her hand. "It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man on the mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview."

Rose sighed. "Brilliant, give it here," she said taking the phone off of Jackie and ending the call.

It was Jackie's turn to sigh. "Well you gotta find some way of making money. Your job is gone and I'm not bailing you out, Rose." Both girls groaned in annoyance when the phone rang again. "Bev, they're alive! I told them, sue for compensation. They were second within death."

"What are you drinking?" Mickey asked suddenly. "Tea? Nah, nah, you need something stronger. You're in shock."

"We're alright," Rose assured him.

"C'mon, you deserve a proper drink, both of you. My treat. We'll go down the pub. How about it?" he asked trying to pull both girls off the sofa.

"Is there a match on?" Rose asked knowingly.

"No! I'm just thinking bout you babe," Mickey said innocently.

"There's a match on, ain't there?" Rose glance at Piper, who shrugged.

"That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes," he added hopefully. Piper chuckled.

"Oh, go on then. Piper and I will just stay in. Go...and get rid of that," she said pointing to the plastic arm on the chair. Mickey gave her a quick kiss before picking up the arm. "Bye, bye."

"Bye," he said, pretending to be strangled by the plastic arm.

"And where are you goin?" Rose asked as Piper stood up.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to your room."

"I think I'll come with you actually." Eventually both girls fell asleep.

* * *

Rose's alarm clock when off at 7.00am the next morning. Getting up, Piper headed to the bathroom, intending on having a nice long shower. "There's no point getting up. You've got no job to go to." Jackie yelled from the living room. After 20 minutes in the shower, Piper turned off the shower and began to dry herself off. Her waist length dark hair made it almost impossible but she got there in the end. After she brushed her teeth and got dressed, she left to join Jackie.

"Morning, Jackie."

"Morning, Piper. Do you think I should kick Rose out?" Jackie asked thoughtfully. "It's not like she's listening to me."

"God knows what she'd do if you did that."

Jackie grinned. "I think she'd move in with you."

Piper's eyes widened in alarm. She looked at Jackie with fearful eyes. "No, don't do that. Just don't. Just...no."

That made Jackie laugh. Piper grinned as she made her way to the fridge. "So how's your Grams?" Jackie asked.

Piper smiled softly. "She's fine. You can go see her if ya want later."

Jackie smiled at the brunette. "I might do."

"Good."

"Hey where are you goin?" Jackie called.

"Out! Tell Rose I'll be back later." Once outside, Piper ran to her own flat. She quickly opened the door, shutting it behind her. Dropping the keys on the table, she made her way to the kitchen. She filled the kettle up with water and waited for it to finish boiling. While she waited, she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and a box of coco pops. She filled the bowl up and added the milk. She grabbed a clean cup off the side, putting the tea bag in and adding the three sugars in, just the way she like it. Grabbing the kettle, she poured the hot water into the cup and added a little bit of milk. When she was done, she picked up the bowl and the cup and made her way to the couch. After she had eaten, she placed the bowl in the sink and made her way back to the couch. She took her time drinking the tea while getting lost in her thoughts. She sighed as she got up to make her way back to the Tyler flat. Rose smiled as she entered the flat but grumbled when Jackie told her she should work in Finches.

"Oh great, the butchers." Rose mumbled.

"It might do you some good. That shop was giving you airs and graces anyway. And I wasn't joking when I said you should sue for compensation. You both have had genuine shock and trauma. You know, Arianna got two thousand quid off of the council just cause the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek."

"I thought she was." Piper asked in confusion.

"Yes she is but that's not the point. It was a valid claim."

Piper tried not to laugh as Rose rolled her eyes at her mum. She frowned as she heard a noise. "Is that the cat flap?" She asked Rose.

"Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're gonna get strays otherwise." Rose said, getting up to walk to the front door.

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie insisted.

"No, you _thought_ bout it."

Piper followed Rose to the door. She crouched down, confused. "It looks like she _did._ The nails are on the floor." Both girls jumped when the cat flap moved. Rose pushed the cat flap slightly, gasping when she saw a face. She jumped up and opened the door. Piper was surprised to say the least. Standing there was the man from last night. The man who had saved her. She was relieved to see he was alive and unharmed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rose snapped.

"Oh ya know, saying hello. Hello!" The man - no _the Doctor_ grinned, waving his hand at them cheerfully. Piper smiled at him. The Doctor reached over at her and tapped her on the head. "Must have the wrong signal. You're not plastic are ya? No? Bye then," he said moving to leave. But before he could, Rose grabbed him by the arm and yanked into the flat.

"You. Inside. Now."

"Who is it?" Jackie called from her room.

"It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us a minute." Rose told her.

"They deserve compensation." Jackie said as he moved to stand by her doorway.

"Oh, we're talking millions."

Jackie bit her lip, coming to a decision. She turned around to face him. "I'm in my dressing gown." She said seductively.

"Yes you are," he agreed, clearly not getting it.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." Both girls winced at her words.

"Yes, there is."

"Anything could happen."

"No," the Doctor said flatly, finally understanding. Piper couldn't stop herself from laughing at the flat out rejection. All three of them entered the living room.

"Don't mind the mess." Rose said, as she attempted to clear the coffee table. "Do you want a drink?"

"Tea, thanks. Just the milk." Rose nodded as she walked to the kitchen. He glanced at Piper, who had not moved to follow Rose.

"We should go to the police. All of us." Rose called as she made their drinks.

Piper watched as the Doctor wondered around. He picked up a magazine before throwing it back down saying that it wouldn't work because he was gay and she was an alien. "Thanks for helping me last night," she said quietly, catching the Doctor's attention.

He smiled at her. "No problem."

"Look, we're not blaming you. Even if it was a joke gone wrong." Rose went on.

He picked up some mail. "Rose Tyler." He looked up and walked over to a mirror. It was like he had never seen himself before. Piper couldn't help but feel interested in him. "Could have been worse I suppose." He muttered to himself. "Look at the ears." he said flicking them. The way he stared at himself made her giggle, causing the Doctor to turn his attention back to her.

"I like the ears," she said shyly. "I think they suit you."

"Really?" The Doctor asked, looking genuinely interested at the girl.

"Yeah," she nodded. He turned his attention to a pack of cards. He tried to shuffle them but they went everywhere, earning another giggle from her. Piper wondered why Rose was taking so long and went to see if she could help.

"What's that then? Do you have a cat?" The Doctor asked, turning towards the door.

"Nope, no cats here."

"I wish," Piper muttered.

The Doctor's eyes widened as the plastic arm from before, grabbed him by the neck.

"Anyway, if we are going to the police, we should at least know what to say," Rose said as she returned with their drinks. Piper's eyes widened when she saw the plastic arm again - and it was choking the Doctor! Rose told Mickey to get rid of it and he had. So what the hell was it doing there? She rolled her eyes at Rose, who hadn't even noticed anything was wrong. "Ugh, I told Mickey to get rid of that thing." Rose said finally taking notice. "Anyway, we don't even know your name. Doctor...what was it?" Piper ran to help the Doctor only for the arm to grab _her_ , slamming her against the wall. Two pairs of hands grabbed her, trying to pull the arm off of her. She found herself being thrown through Jackie's glass coffee table. The Doctor crawled over to her and pulled out a silver shaped thing. He jabbed it into the palm of the hand and pressed a button. The hand struggled then stopped.

"S'alright. Stopped it, see?" He threw the arm at Piper, who flinched back but caught it nonetheless. "Armless."

"Ya think?" Rose and Piper said simultaneously. The Doctor stood up and walked out of the flat with both girls following him down the stairs.

"Hold on, you can't just go swanning off," Rose exclaimed.

"Yes I can. Here I am, this is me swanning off. See ya." He waved cheerfully.

"But that arm was _moving_. And it tried to kill her!"

"Ten out of ten for observation," he said sarcastically.

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair. You have to tell us what's going on."

"No I don't."

"He doesn't actually." Piper said. She had remained quiet up until now. Rose glared at her. The Doctor looked at her with surprise. Piper knew Rose wouldn't give up though.

"Alright then, I'll go to the police. You said if I did that people would get killed. I'll tell everyone. So start talking or I will. Your choice," she threatened. _Ha! As if that would work._

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" The Doctor asked her.

"Sort of," she replied.

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you?" Piper whispered. It was barely audible but he heard.

He turned to face her, his gaze focused intently on her. "Told you, I'm the Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?" Rose asked confidently. His eyes didn't leave Piper though.

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Rose repeated.

"Hello!" He waved. Rose smirked while Piper laughed.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose scoffed lightly.

"Sort of."

"So, c'mon then." Rose grinned, latching onto his arm and hanging on. "You can tell us. We've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home."

"But how come those things keep coming after us? After her?"

"Oh, suddenly the world revolves around you two. You two were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill her!"

"It was after me, not you two. Last night in the shop, I was there, you blundered in. And then I found her still in the burning shop. You almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you two was cos you both met me."

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around _you?"_ Piper asked suddenly.

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're so full of it."

He didn't deny it. "Sort of, yeah."

Rose smirked. "So, this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?"

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?" Piper asked quietly. She didn't like the thought of him being on his own. For some reason it didn't seem right.

"Well, who else is there? You lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly. While all this time, underneath you, there's a war going on." The Doctor explained.

"Okay, so start from the beginning." Rose said, grabbing the arm from him. "I mean, if we're going to go with living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how do you kill it?" Rose questioned.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, look, dead."

"So that's...radio control?" Rose guessed.

"Thought control." Piper corrected thoughtfully before the Doctor could say anything else.

He snapped up in her direction in surprise. "And how did you know that?"

She shrugged. "It's kinda obvious when you think about it."

"So tell me."

"You said it projects life into the plastic, right?" The Doctor nodded at her, motioning her to continue. "Well if you're gonna do something like that with an object like an arm then it has to be thought control. It's not called _projecting_ for nothing. I'm guessing that whatever is controlling the plastic is a part of the plastic. It's easier to control something that way, if it's a part of yourself."

The Doctor stopped walking and turned to stare her in shock. How the hell had she worked that out? She was only human after all. "How the hell did you work that out?" He demanded.

Before she could reply, Rose jumped in. "But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies? What's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Rose joked, making them all laugh.

"No," he said after they all sobered up.

"No."

"It's not a price war." This made Piper laugh. The Doctor looked at her, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." He turned to face them. "Do you believe me?"

Rose gazed at him for a moment and shook her head. "No."

He turned to look at Piper. "What about you?" he asked her. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

Again, the Doctor was stunned. For the first time in a long time he didn't know what to say. So he said nothing. Rose finally stopped while the Doctor continued to walk down the street. "Really though, Doctor." She called. "Who are you?"

This made him stop. He turned around and paused as he thought of what to say. "Do you know what we were saying about the Earth revolving?" He asked as he walked back to them. Both girl's nodded. "It's like when you're a kid and the first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." The Doctor used one hand to grab Rose's and used the other to grab Piper's. As soon as he grabbed Piper's hand he felt a warmth that spread across his body. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a 1,000 miles an hour, the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at 67,000 miles an hour and I can feel it. We're falling through space you, me and her, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. And if we let go..." he dropped their hands, instantly feeling cold. It made him want to grab Piper's hand again, just so he didn't feel the cold. He wanted to feel the warmth again but wasn't sure if she would feel comfortably so he didn't. "That's who I am. Now, forget me Rose Tyler. Forget me Piper Halliwell." The Doctor took the hand from Rose and waved it at Piper. "Go home."

And with that, he walked across the street, leaving an interested Rose and Piper behind. Piper watched as Rose walked off towards the block of flats. Piper watched as the Doctor made his way to a blue police box. He looked up to see her watching him before stepping inside. A moment later, the box disappeared, leaving Piper lost in her thoughts. Who was this strange man? Little did she know, she was about to find out.


	2. The Tardis

Piper woke up the next morning to someone banging on her door and groaned. "Somebody better be dead or dying and if you're not...you soon will be," she muttered darkly, huffing in annoyance as she got up to answer it. It was Rose.

"There's this man who knows about the Doctor. He's called Clive. Mickey and I are going to meet him, wanna come?"

"Ugh, fine but can I at least get dressed and get something to drink first?"

Rose nodded. "Meet you in the car." Closing the door, Piper walked into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and when she was finished she went to get dressed. She brushed her long, dark waist length hair, wondering whether she should braid it or just leave it down. In the end she left it down. On her way out, she grabbed a bottle of coke and an orange. It didn't take long to get to Clive's house with Rose trying to get Mickey to wait in the car. "He's safe. He's got a wife and kids." She insisted in an attempt to get him to stay in the car.

"Yeah, and who told you that? He did. That's exactly what a lunatic murderer _would_ say."

Rose rolled her eyes before exiting the car with Piper following close behind. Rose knocked on the door. A boy answered the door. "Hello, We've come to see Clive? We've been emailing."

The boy looked at Piper, eyebrows raised. "What about you?"

"Not me. Her."

The boy smiled at her before turning to the house. "Dad," he called. "It's on of your nutters! At least she brought someone sane with her!"

Rose glared at the boy. A heavy set man with short brown hair and glasses appeared at the door, holding his hands out to them. "Hello, you must be Rose. And I'm guessing you're Piper? I'm Clive, obviously."

Rose turned to him. "Just so you know, my boyfriend's in the car. Just in case you're gonna kill us."

"Ah, good point. Fair enough. No murders," Clive said as he waved to Mickey. Mickey waved back. "Please come through, I'm in the shed. A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive," Clive said as they stepped into the shed. "I couldn't just send it to you. Never know who might intercept it if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep an open mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place." Clive explained to them. He pulled out a folder of papers. "Political diaries, conspiracy theories and even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always the Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" He pointed to a fuzzy photo. Sure enough it was him.

"Yeah." Rose replied. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear so she could see better. It was definitely him.

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive just last year. The photo's enhanced but if you look at the original," Clive said, showing them another picture.

"It must be his father."

"Going even further back," Clive said, showing them more pictures. "April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniel's family of Southampton, and look," he said pointing to a man in the picture. "This was taken the day before they were due to set sail for New York on the Titanic. But for some unknown reason they cancelled the trip and survived. And here we are." He showed them a sketch. "1883. Another Doctor. And look, it's identical. This washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion."

"And who's that?" Piper asked, speaking up for the first time since they had entered the man's house.

He looked at her, lowering his voice. "Death. If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose, Piper, then one things for certain. We're all in danger. If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls then God help you."

"But who is he? Who do _you_ think he is?" Rose asked.

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's from another world." Clive sounded ominous as he said this. Piper and Rose glance at each other before thanking the man for his help. Smiling, he led them back to the door. When they returned to the car, Mickey was sat at the wheel stiffly.

"Alright, you were right, he's a nutter. Off his head, complete conspiracy freak," Rose said as she climbed into the car. Piper said nothing. Something was wrong with Mickey and it made her feel uneasy. "So, what are we gonna do tonight? I fancy pizza, what about you, Piper?"

"Um, pizza's fine," she said distractedly, eyes still on Mickey.

"Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!" Mickey said smiling, before putting the car in gear and driving down the road with Piper holding on like her life depended on it.

* * *

As ever, Rose was oblivious to Mickey's drastic change, his skin was shiny and it was like he had a permanent grin on his face. It was creepy. "Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had jobs going on in the canteen. Is that it then? Dishing out chips? I could do A levels. I dunno. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school cause of him. And look where _he_ ended up. What do you think?" Rose leant towards Mickey, finally taking a deep breath.

"So, where did you meet this Doctor," Mickey asked randomly.

Rose looked confused and mildly annoyed. "Sorry, was I talking about me for a second?"

Mickey ignored her. It was then that Piper knew something was really wrong. Mickey _never_ ignored Rose. Ever. "Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right?"

"Sort of," Rose said.

"What was he doing there?"

Rose sighed and fell back into her seat. "I'm not going on about it, Mickey."

"You can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, sugar, babe, sugar." Mickey's voice changed before returning to normal. "You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning and I can help you, Rose." He said, grabbing Rose's hands tightly. "Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

"What are you doin that for?" Rose asked, finally taking notice that _something_ was wrong with him. Piper watched, keeping her eyes on Mickey at all times while slowly getting to her feet.

"Your champagne," someone said. Piper looked up to see the Doctor holding a bottle. He looked at her and winked.

"We didn't order any champagne." Piper frowned at this.

"Where's the Doctor?" Not Mickey asked.

Piper leaned towards the Doctor and whispered in his ear "Try Rose."

He nodded. "Madam, your champagne." The Doctor held the bottle out.

"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Rose..." Piper said, annoyed that she was ignoring the Doctor.

"I need to find out what he knows, so where is he?"

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne?" The Doctor asked them.

"Look, we didn't order any..." Not Mickey sneered, trailing off. "Ah, gotcha." Not Mickey released Rose's hand and stood up as the Doctor began to vigorously shake the bottle in his hand.

"Don't mind me, just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" The Doctor aimed the bottle at Mickey and pulled the cork, watching as it flew towards Mickey, hitting him on his forehead. The cork disappeared into his head causing them to look at him as he chewed on it. A few seconds later he spat it back out, leaving Rose and Piper scared.

"Right," not Mickey said as his hand changed into a chopper. He began to destroy the table as the Doctor ran towards him, grabbing his head pulling on it until it came off. This made Rose scream. Everyone else began to panic. "Don't think that's gonna stop me," Mickey's head told the Doctor.

Doing her best to remain calm, Piper looked around, trying to look for anything that could be used as a weapon or an escape. Her eyes lit up when she saw a fire alarm. She ran towards it and smashed it, setting it off. "Everyone, get out! Out now! Get out. Out! Out! Out!" Rose and Piper yelled together. Leaving the rest of the body at the restaurant, all three ran through the kitchens and out the back door, the Doctor still carrying the head. Piper's eyes immediately sought the blue box from before. It was there. Rose ran to the gate, despite knowing her only way out was locked. The Doctor used the silver thing to lock the door, or so Piper assumed. She barely paid any attention to Rose.

"Open the gate! Use the tube thing. C'mon." She pulled against the locked gates.

The Doctor didn't bother to look at her as he corrected her, "Sonic screwdriver."

"Well, use it," she demanded.

"Nah, tell you what, let's go in here." He walked towards the box and as he went past her, grabbed Piper by the hand, pulling her with him. He opened the door and pulled her inside.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box!" Rose exclaimed fearfully. Mickey was still banging on the restaurant door. "It's gonna get us! Doctor!" Rose screamed in fear, trying the gate again. Inside the Tardis the Doctor was attaching the head to some wires.

Piper didn't notice when he turned around to stare at her. She was too busy looking around in awe. "It's smaller on the outside!"

The Doctor's eyebrows raised. "Well that's new. Never heard that one before," he muttered.

Rose finally ran inside, she looked around before running back out again. She ran around the box in shock before looking back towards the door, running into the Tardis again. "It's gonna follow us!" she panicked.

The Doctor never took his eyes off the brunette. "The assembled lords of Genghis Kahn couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried." In the middle of the room stood a console, which had many different controls on it. It glowed a soft blue colour. The room itself was bronze in colour and had coral struts and a seat by the side of the console. "You see, the arm was too simple but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." he explained. "Right, where do you wanna start?"

"Um, the inside's bigger than the outside?" Rose said slowly.

"Yes."

"It's alien?"

"Yeah."

"Are you alien?"

"Yes, is that alright?" looking at Piper as he said it.

"Yeah," both girls answered.

"It's called the Tardis, this thing. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Rose started to cry. "That's okay, culture shock. Happens to the best of us," he said a little insensitively.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did the kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose asked, trying to keep herself from breaking.

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

Piper's eyes narrowed and she looked at him carefully. She didn't believe his words for a second. She thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. He was an alien and must be trying to save the world or something. Clearly if he cared so much about their world and the humans then he wouldn't forget about one. At least not entirely. That meant that he had a reason for not telling Rose the truth. But what was it? Rose was angry. "He's my boyfriend! You pulled off his head, they copied him and you didn't even think?" Copied? _Copied!_ That's it! Has to be it. To make a copy of something you need the original, everyone knew that. But what if they needed him _alive_ to sustain the copy? That meant that he was still out there somewhere! She was about to tell Rose this when she interrupted her. "And now you're just gonna let him melt?!"

"Melt?" The Doctor looked confused.

"The head's melting, Doctor," Piper said, pointing to the console behind him.

He turned back to the console. "No, no, no, no, no!" He yelled, furiously pressing buttons. The Tardis made a wheezing, groaning noise as it began to shake.

"What are you doing?"

"Following the signal. It's fading," The Doctor answered. "Wait, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no! Almost there, c'mon. Almost there. Here we go!" The shaking stopped and the Doctor ran out of the Tardis, pulling Piper with him. He didn't know why he kept doing that. There was just something about this girl that was different.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe." Rose called from inside the Tardis. The Tardis had parked on the north bank of the Thames.

The Doctor looked around. "I lost the signal. I got so close!" He muttered angrily.

"We've moved. Does it fly?"

"Disappears there and re-appears here. You wouldn't understand."

"Materialization controlled by a circuit, right?" Piper said shyly. The Doctor looked at her in shock.

"How...?"

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." Rose interrupted.

"It melted with the head. Are you gonna witter on all night?"

"If you're an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Lot's of planets have a North."

Piper shrugged. Surprisingly, that made sense.

"What's a police public call box?"

Piper answered before the Doctor could. "Telephone box from the 50's and 60's. It's what they used to have."

The Doctor smiled fondly at the box. "It's a disguise."

"Okay, and this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good Planet with lots of smoke and oil and plenty of toxins in the air. It's perfect." He moved to stand by them. "Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, so Earth, dinner."

"Anyway of stopping it?" Piper asked.

The Doctor held a tube with blue liquid in it. "Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic?" Rose repeated slowly.

"Is she always this slow?" He asked Piper, who smirked. "Yes, but first I've gotta find it. How can you hide something that big in a city so small?"

"Hold on, hide what?"

He walked back to the Tardis. "The transmitter. The consciousness is controlling every single bit of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?"

"It's round and massive and slap, bang in the middle of London." Both girls glanced at each other before turning to stare behind him at the London Eye. "Like a dish, like a wheel, must be completely invisible." he continued, not paying any attention to them. "Close to where we're standing." The Doctor finally looked at them, noticing they weren't paying attention. "What?" He turned to look behind him then back again. "What is it? What?" The Doctor grinned as he finally caught onto what they were looking at. "Oh, fantastic!" Grabbing both their hands, he pulled them across the bridge. "Think about it, every artificial thing coming to life. Shop dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables."

"The breast implants."

"Still, we've found the transmitter. Must be somewhere underneath." The Doctor muttered to himself.

"What about down here?" Rose called.

The Doctor looked at it. "Looks good to me." He opened the hatch and climbed down, turning to help them down. Through the door was a flight of stairs, leading to a big room. "Inside that vat is the Nestene Consciousness. A living plastic creature."

"Well, then, tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose told him.

"I'm not here to kill it. I'm here to give it a chance." The Doctor said firmly before walking towards the vat that held the creature. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness. Under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The creature in the vat splashed against the sides. "Thank you, if I might have permission to approach?"

Having not paid any attention to Rose, Piper didn't notice when the blonde ran to Mickey. "Oh, my god. He's alive!"

"Of course he's alive. They needed him to keep the copy going." Piper said, before the Doctor could respond.

"Wait, you _knew?_ You both _knew_ and didn't say anything?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Rose. Think. It _is_ kinda obvious when you think about it." She turned around to find Rose, Mickey and the Doctor all staring at her. "What?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"You're starting to sound like _him_ ," Rose said pointing to the Doctor.

"Can we keep the domestics outside?" He continued, making his way down the metal stairs. Piper followed close behind, leaving Rose and Mickey on the platform. "Am I addressing the Consciousness?" he asked. It moved and groaned. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" Piper let out a small giggle. "Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." The plastic splashed over the side of the vat. "I. AM. TALKING!" The Doctor yelled and she jumped. The room fell silent. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk but they're capable of so much more. So I'm asking you on their behalf, please just go." Suddenly, Rose yelled out as hands latched onto both the Doctor and Piper's arms from behind. It was the shop window dummies. One went through the Doctor's jacket and pulled out the anti-plastic. He struggled against their hold. "That was just insurance, I wasn't going to use it. I was _not_ attacking you. I'm here to help, I'm not your enemy, I swear I'm not." The Consciousness screeched in fear. "What do you mean?" His eyes widened as a door slid open to reveal the Tardis. "No, oh no, honestly no." He turned back to face the Consciousness. "Yes, that's my ship...that's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault." Tears slipped down Piper's cheeks as she watched the Doctor struggle to explain himself. "I couldn't save your world. I couldn't save any of them!" He turned to Piper. "It's the Tardis. The Nestene's identified it as superior technology. It's terrified. It's going into the final phase. It's starting the invasion. Get out Rose! Just leg it!" He yelled at her before turning back to Piper. "I'm sorry, Piper." Electricity shot up into the sky. "It's activating the signal. It's transmitting."

Piper struggled as the dummies began to push her towards the vat. Rose and Mickey ran to the Tardis but found to their dismay, they couldn't get in. "I haven't got the key!" She cried.

"We're going to die!" Mickey cried. Rose looked around, looking for anything that could help them. Then she heard it. It was the voice the Doctor had been talking to the whole time.

 _Time Lord._

Rose ran to grab an axe. "I've got no A levels. No job. No future. But I tell you what I have got. Junior school under 7's gymnastics team. I've got the bronze." She swung at the rope, grabbing onto the chains on the wall tightly. She swung off the catwalk, kicking the dummies holding Piper. Once free, Piper did a backflip, kicking the dummies holding the Doctor and knocking them into the vat. The one holding the anti-plastic fell in and the Consciousness screeched in pain and fury as it lit up golden before being destroyed.

"Rose!" The Doctor ran to help her as she swung back to them. "Are you alright?" She nodded. He turned to Piper. "That was one hell of a backflip." He praised her. "Now we're in trouble." He smiled as he led them all to the Tardis. As the pipes exploded, the signal was lost and the dummies slowly stopped moving. The Doctor didn't pay any attention to Mickey, who was holding onto the machine for dear life.

* * *

The moment Rose left the Tardis, she phoned her mum. She smiled as Jackie answered before hanging up, happy that she was alive and well. The Doctor leaned against the doorway of the Tardis while Rose walked to Mickey, who was hiding behind a wooden crate. "Fat lot of good you were." Rose said, helping Mickey to his feet.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." He snapped his fingers.

"You were useless in there. you'd be dead if it weren't for me." Rose reminded him.

"Yes, I would." He paused. "Right then, I'll be off, unless, I dunno, you wanna come with me. This goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge." He smirked.

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a...thing!" Mickey pointed hysterically.

"He's _not_ invited. What do you think?" He waited, giving them an opportunity to think about it.

"Is it always this dangerous?"

"Yeah."

Mickey wrapped himself around Rose's legs, like a child. "Yeah, I-I can't. I've got to find my mum. Besides, someone's got to look after this stupid lump...so."

The Doctor could see Rose was uncertain. He turned to Piper before moving to the side with a huge grin on his face. His grin turned into a smile as she ran inside. "Well, I didn't do _too_ bad if I've got one of you." She watched as he walked around the console, pushing buttons. She closed her eyes, listening to the noise. She could tell that noise was going to become her favourite noise. "Oh, wait. I forgot to tell her." He leaned over the console and pressed more buttons. He ran to the door and opened it. "By the way, did I forget to mention, it also travels in time?" He smiled as Rose ran inside. A few minutes later, the Tardis disappeared, leaving behind a confused Mickey.


	3. First trip

Once inside the Tardis, the Doctor turned to them and smirked. "Right, rooms. Down the hall, take a left, then a right, take another left then go straight. The Tardis will sort it out."

"Thanks," Piper replied. 10 minutes after following his directions, two doors opened. They had two names on them, one said 'Rose' and the other said 'Piper' in curly writing. Grinning at each other, they went into Rose's room first. It was amazing. There was a wooden bed that had the name _Rose_ carved into it with a pink bedspread. The walls were pink with red roses scattered around. By the bed there was a pretty butterfly lamp with a couple of chairs. On the other side, there was a desk with roses on it. There was a door that led to the bathroom and also a walk in closet. Rose jumped up and down with glee. The room was _much_ bigger than the one she had at home. And _so_ much better. And both girls thought the room suited her perfectly. After a quick look around, they went to look at Piper's room. And she wasn't disappointed. At the center of her room stood a large wooden bed with a multi colored bedspread on it. At first glance, the walls seemed to be pink and purple but when they looked closely, they shifted in color. Like you get in mood rings or lava lamps. She also had a walk in closet and squealed in delight when she saw all the different kinds of clothes and shoes. She preferred to wear dresses most of the time with knee high boots but she didn't mind wearing trousers every now and again. She moved to walk into the bathroom and gasped in shock. The bath was big, really big. The floor was covered in a fluffy dark pink carpet.

"Whoa, Piper. your room is beautiful. I am totally staying in here tonight. Do you mind?"

"Be my guest. It's georgous isn't it?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Thank you, Tardis." Piper said softly. The Tardis hummed appreciatively. Rose said her thanks too. Finally satisfied, they jumping into bed and turned off the lamp and settled down to sleep.

* * *

Getting up the next day, Piper made her way to the closet. Putting on a white dress, fluffy, yet warm knee high boots and a small leather jacket, she left for the console room. She found the Doctor messing round with some buttons. He looked up before he muttered 'good morning' as he walked past her. "Right then, Piper Rose Halliwell. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time? Your choice." He watched her, waiting for an answer.

She thought about it, the future was much more tempting than the past. No one knew what the future held but you could find information about the past if you wanted to. Coming to a decision, she told him "Forwards, please."

"How far?"

She leaned back. "However far you like."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. In all honesty he had been expecting her to say something like 100 years or so. That's what most humans would have said. _This girl is full of surprises,_ he thought to himself. The Doctor pushed a wheel up and pressed a few buttons. He turned a knob and the Tardis stopped. He held out his hand to the door. "10,000 years into the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire."

She decided to tease him a little bit. "You must think you're so impressive."

"I am so impressive," he told her.

"Ha! You wish."

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!" She found herself grabbing onto the console until the Tardis had stabilized.

"Where are we?" The Doctor held his hand out to the door. "What's out there?" She tried again. He just held out his hand, grinning.

Before she could do anything, Rose ran into the room. "What was that? She asked.

"We're in the future! C'mon!" Piper jumped up and down in excitement, grabbing Rose's hand and dragging her outside. Stepping out of the doors, was a small flight of stairs. They watched as a shutter fell to reveal a view of the Earth in orbit. "Oh my God. It's amazing!" Piper breathed. She was so busy looking at the Earth in awe that she missed the Doctor watching her entirely. He moved to stand next to her, folding his arms.

"You lot spend all your time thinking bout dying but you never take the time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you DO survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years into your future, and this is the day, hold on-" He looked at his watch. The sun flared around them. "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." This made both girls look at the Earth in amazement and slight worry.

* * *

 **"Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. "Earth death is scheduled for 15:39 seconds. Followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."** A computerized voice told them.

"So when it says guests, does it mean people?" Rose asked as they walked down a corridor.

"Depends on what you mean by people," he told her.

"I mean _people_ , what do you mean?"

"Aliens."

"What are they doing on board this ship though? What's it all for?"

"It's more like an observation desk than a spaceship. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." He walked over to a panel and used his sonic screwdriver.

"But what _for?"_ Piper questioned.

"Fun. Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I really meant is the rich."

Piper scoffed. "Typical." He glanced at her before turning his attention back to the panel.

"But hold on. They did this once, on News round Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years."

"Millions actually," The Doctor corrected her. "But the planet's now the property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He pointed at the Earth. "Gravity satellites holding back the sun."

"The planet looks the same as ever though. I thought the continents shifted."

The Doctor nooded. "They did and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's ran out and nature takes over."

"How long's it got?"

He glanced down at his watch. "About half an hour til the Earth gets roasted."

"Is that why we're here? Is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Piper smirked at that question. The Doctor had just said it was then end of the world, so obviously, he wasn't going to save it. There was no way it could be saved. Everything had its time and everything had to die. That's just how it worked.

The Doctor seemed to agree with her. "I'm not saving it. Time's up."

Rose's face fell. "But what about the people?"

"It's empty. They're all gone. No one left."

"Just us then?" Rose asked, looking at Piper. The doors open suddenly and a blue man with slit eyes walked towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded. Piper's eyebrows raised at his tone. She didn't appreciate his tone. "How did you get in? This is a maximum hospittality zone. The guests have disembarked. They should be arriving any second now." He seemed stressed.

"That's me. I'm a guest. Look an invitation. See? The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor and this is Piper Rose Halliwell and Rose Tyler. These are my plus two. Is that okay?" The Doctor said, pulling out a blank paper and showed the man.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, etcetera. If you're on board then we'd better start. Enjoy."

"The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"He's _blue."_ Rose murmured.

"Yep."

"Okay."

They followed the man to another room. "We have in attendance, The Doctor, Rose Tyler and Piper Rose Halliwell. Thank you. All staff to their positions." The blue man called, clapping as a group of small blue people moved around the room. One by one he out the names of the guests and where they were from. Piper watched as the tree people walked over to them.

"The gift of peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather." The woman said, handing the Doctor the plant.

"Thank you," he said, handing the pot to Piper. "Yes, gifts. Er, I give you...air from my lungs," he breathed on her.

"How intimate."

"More where that came from," he replied coyly.

She smirked. "I bet there is."

Piper rolled her eyes at the display of flirting. She walked over to the Face of Boe which contained a humanoid head. He looked old and sad so she waited for the right moment before approaching him. "Hello," she said softly. "My name's Piper Rose. But you can call me Piper."

He looked up at her with sad eyes. " _Hello_." Her eyes widened as she looked around the room. She heard a chuckle. " _I'm the Face of Boe_."

"Wait, are you talking to me through telepathy?"

 _"You never did miss a trick, did you?"_

She tilted her head, confused. "Sorry, what? What d'ya mean?"

 _"You'll find out...eventually, Angel."_

She looked over to where Rose was standing. She was busy wiping something off of her face. "It spat on me. It actually spat on me!" Piper tried not to laugh at the look on her face. They watched as the Repeated Meme approached the Doctor. They held out a silver ball.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." He handed the ball to Rose.

"And last but not least, our special guest, Ladies and Gentlemen, trees and multi-forms. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human. The Lady Cassandra 0'Brien. A piece of skin attached to metal was brought into the room. Rose looked at it in disgust. Piper looked at it in fascination.

"Oh, now don't stare. I know it's shocking. I've had my chin completely taken away and now look at me. Look at how thin I am. Thin and dainty. Look at the difference. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me." She told the men who were standing beside her. One began spraying her with some sort of liquid. Rose stared at the thing, slowly making her way around the frame she was attatched to. It was wrong, all the things she had done to herself. _But on the other hand,_ Piper thought to herself. It was her life and she could do whatever she wanted. Who were they to judge her, no matter how weird or wrong it was. It wasn't like she had actually done something bad so until then, Piper decided she wouldn't pass judgement until otherwise.

"I am the last human," Cassandra continued. "My father was a Texan and my mother was from the Artic Desert. They were born on Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say goodbye." One of them men dabbed at her eyes, wiping the tears away. "Oh, no. No tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts." The doors opened as people began bringing Cassandra's gifts in. "From Earth itself. The last remaining Ostrich egg. Legend says, it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from it's nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" This made Piper burst out laughing. "Oh, no. Don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity." A 1950's Jukebox was brought in. "According to the Archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" She commanded. Piper glanced at the Doctor who had a grin on his face. She laughed at him as he did a little dance. He grinned back at her. The Doctor's grin faded as he looked at something behind her. She turned to see what he was looking at only to see Rose walking out of the room.

Piper was torn. While she wanted to see what was wrong with Rose, she also wanted to explore and look around. Seeing this, the Doctor nodded, telling her he would see what was wrong. She nodded to show she was listening. She looked around and saw Cassandra alone. She nodded to herself as she slowly made her way over to her. "Hello," She said as soon as she was close enough.

"Hello."

"I'm Piper," she told her.

"Cassandra," she replied, slightly haughty but she ignored it politely.

"So...Cassie then? Um, how many operations have you had exactly?" She asked, stumbling for what to say without seeming rude.

"708. Next week it's 709. I'm having my blood bleached." She said happily.

"But _why_ do you have so many operations? Surely you were okay before?"

She ignored the question. "That's where I used to live with my parents when I was a little girl. I used to have such fun."

Piper smiled. "Did you have any siblings?" She asked carefully.

"I was an only child."

"Some would say that's a good thing, depending on how you look at it."

Cassandra looked at her. "How so?" She questioned.

"Well, it's just...having siblings can be a pain, what with all the sharing, arguing and fighting and jealousy. But on the other hand, being an only child can be lonely. Even if they have all the toys and stuff they want. Without anyone else to share it with, it wouldn't matter."

"That's wise," Cassandra agreed. "Are you an only child?"

"I...no," Piper told her. "But I'm okay. I have friends and family." Cassandra seemed to want to press further but didn't. "Are you sure you wanna keep having operations though? What if something goes wrong?"

"Pain is the price of beauty. I'm not fearful anyway." She looked at the brunette carefully. "Is that why you came to talk to me?" Piper tilted her head in confusion. What was she talking about? "I don't really think you need any work done," she admitted. "You're a bit small but that can't really be helped."

Piper giggled. "No. No it can't. But thanks."

"You're welcome."

Turning away from Cassandra, she headed to find the Doctor and Rose. She found them arguing with each other. She debated letting them get on with it and not get involved but decided not to in the end. She stepped forward, revealing herself. The Doctor looked at her. "What's going on," she asked them.

"His machine is inside our heads!" She told her, upset and annoyed.

"What?"

"And he won't say who he is or where he's from!"

Piper looked at the Doctor curiously. "Why not?" She asked gently. He looked away, upset. Rose didn't seem to notice.

"I'm just the Doctor."

"Doctor who, though? From what Planet?"

"Well, it's not as if you'd know where it is," he snorted humorlessly.

"Where are you from?" Rose pressed thoughtlessly.

"Rose, that's enough! Stop it." Piper said suddenly. She could see it was only upsetting the Doctor further and she didn't like it.

"Why?" Rose turned to her. "I wanna know who the hell he is. He brought us here. I know you're curious as well. Don't act like you aren't. I think the least he can do is tell us about himself, so c'mon. Tell us!" Piper glared at Rose. Who the hell was _she_ to demand something like that. Maybe he had a good reason why he didn't tell them. He HAD just met them after all. And what gave her the damn right to talk to her like that? She refrained, reining back her anger. It wouldn't be pretty otherwise.

"What does it matter?"

"Tell us!"

"This is who I am. Right here, right now, all right?" He finally snapped, anger clear in his voice. "This is me!" He said desperately. Piper felt sorry for him. She could understand that some things should not be told. Some doors should remain locked.

It was obvious Rose was not going to get the information she wanted. And it seemed she realize that. "Alright," she said, finally giving in. "As Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." She pulled out her mobile, moving it around as she tried to get a signal. "Can't exactly call a taxi. No signal. We're out of range. Just a bit."

The Doctor snatched her phone suddenly. "Tell you what," he said. "With a bit of jiggery pokery."

"Is that a technical term jiggery pokery, Doctor" Piper smirked. He took out the battery and replaced it.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?"

"No. Failed at hullabaloo."

"There you go." He said, returning her mobile. Rose was shocked to see that she could now call Jackie. The Doctor moved to stand beside Piper while Rose called her mum.

"You alright?" He asked, looking at her intently.

"Yeah."

"About what Rose said-"

She cut him off before he could explain himself further. "No."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and confusion. "No?"

"No. I don't think it matters, quite truthfully." She held up her hand as he tried to cut her off. "Believe me when I say this...some doors are better kept locked. Some secrets should remain hidden. I know." He heard the darkness in her voice as she spoke the last of the sentence. He couldn't help but wonder exactly what she was talking about. He wanted to know what she had been through. He could see she still cared. A lot. But he also recognised the darkness within her. It was the same darkness within _him_. He made a mental note to ask more about herself later. He was determined to know just who this girl was. And he was gonna find out, on way or another.


	4. Earth death

The Doctor was NOT a happy Time Lord. First, he couldn't stop thinking about his unusual brunette companion. Then, he had taken both companions on a trip into the future only for something to go wrong. Seriously? For once, why couldn't something not go wrong? The Doctor had known something was wrong when the floors had begun to shake. That wasn't supposed to happen and he should know. He walked into the observation gallery, eyes searching for at least one of his companions. His eyes lit up when he saw Piper and walked right up to her. She looked at him curiously but didn't fight when he grabbed her arm, pulling her with him. "What's wrong Doctor?"

She looked over at Jabe, the tree woman, who had also followed the Doctor. They stopped by a wall panel. "What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about 30 hertz. Dodgy or what?"

Jabe shrugged her shoulders. "It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make sense to me."

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite. I could show you...you and your wife?" She motioned to Piper.

"She's not my wife."

"Partner?"

"Nope."

"Concubine?"

 _Okay this is getting way too personal,_ Piper thought.

"Nope."

"Prostitute?"

This made Piper glare at her harshly. Did she look like a freaking prostitute?! "Hey!" She snapped. "Do you mind? I'm not a prostitute, okay?!"

"Oi, she's not a prostitute!" Rose said as she caught up to them. "Tell you what, I need a quick word with Michael Jackson over there," she said pointing at Cassandra.

"Don't start a fight," the Doctor called.

 **"Earth death in 15 minutes. Earth death in 15 minutes."**

* * *

When Rose reached Cassandra, she was talking about the Earth. "What happened to everyone else? The human race, where did it go?" Rose wanted to know.

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky."

"So you're _not_ the last then?"

"I'm the last _pure_ human," Cassandra rolled her eyes. "The others...mingled. Oh they call themselves new humans, proto humans, digi humans even humanish. You know what I call them? Mongrels."

Rose tried to rein in her anger but it was difficult. "Right...and you stayed behind?"

"I kept myself...pure."

Rose bit back a nasty retort at that. "How many operations have you had?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I already told your friend. The other girl from before. 708, next week it's 709. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word, Rose? You could be flatter. You've got a bit of a chin."

"I'd rather die." Rose stated flatly.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt." Cassandra tried to encourage her.

"No, I mean it. I would rather die. It's better than living like you, some bitchy trampoline!" Rose snapped harshly.

"Oh, well. What would you know? I think I like the other girl better." Cassandra dismissed.

"Piper and I were born on that planet. So were our parents. And officially, that makes _us_ the last humans. Cause you're sure as hell not!" Cassandra opened her mouth but Rose was on a roll. "You've had it all nipped and tucked til there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin years ago. You're skin, Cassandra. You're just skin. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking to ya!" Rose added spitefully, walking away. Walking down corridor after corridor she slowed down when the Adherents of the Repeated meme turned the corner. She smiled at them tentively as they got closer but shrieked when one of them hit her, knocking her out and dragging her away.

* * *

Some time later, Rose woke up on a marble floor. She rubbed her eyes as the computerized voice from before said, **"Sun filter decending. Sun filter descending."** She opened her eyes just as a bright light began to shine in the room as the shields were taken down. Terrified, she jumped up and ran to the door, banging and pleading for anyone to let her out. "Let me out. Let me out!" She cried out in terror as the sun began to burn the room. She knew that if it touched her it would kill her. She tried not to panic as the voice continued. **"Sun filter decending. Sun filter descending."**

She banged on the door until she heard someone call out, "Anyone in there?"

It was the Doctor.

"Let me out!"

The Doctor paused. "Oh, well, it _would_ be you wouldn't it?"

"Shut up and open the damn door!"

"Hold on, give us two ticks!"

 **"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."**

Rose let out a relieved breath. Outside, the Doctor grinned. His grin slipped, however when it began decending again.

 **"Sun filter decending. Sun filter decending."**

"Oh my god. Doctor, get her out of there!" Piper screamed.

"I'm trying!" He snapped.

"Piper?" Rose called out shakily.

"I'm here, Rose. We're gonna get you out."

"Just what we need," the Doctor muttered.

"What are you doing?!"

"The computer's getting clever."

"Well stop mucking about!" Rose said angrily.

"I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back." He explained. The sun had almost reached her so Rose did the only thing she could think of. She ran from the door and down the stairs to hide from the sun's death rays.

 **"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."**

Rose ran back to the door but groaned when she realized the lock had melted. There was no way out. "The lock's melted!"

"The whole things jammed." He told her. "Don't move. Stay here!"

Rose sighed. "Where am I supposed to go, Ipswich?"

 **"Earth death in 5 minutes. Earth death in 5 minutes."**

Rose sat by the door, trying to calm herself down. The Doctor would save her, he wouldn't just leave her. At least, she hoped he wouldn't.

 **"Safety systems failing. Heat levels rising."**

She closed her eyes trying to block out the fear and the heat of the sun that was becoming unbearable.

 **"Earth death in 2 minutes. Heat levels critical. Heat levels critical. Shields failing, shields failing."**

The glass began to crack. Rays of light shot in the room making Rose jump whenever it went near her.

 **"Shields malfunction. Shields malfunction. Heat levels critical, heat levels critical. Planet explodes in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair."**

Rose let out a shakey breath. She was still alive. The cracks in the glass began to disappear. She got up just as the doors opened. She ran out of the room and into the room where everyone was introduced and caught sight of the Doctor. "Doctor!" She cried, pulling him into a hug. She looked at him to see anger in his eyes. And then she realized. Where was Piper? She looked around hoping to see the other girl and smiled in relief when she did. Her joy faded though when she saw the brunette's hands. They were burnt and blistered. Skin was peeling off and it made Rose want to be sick. She could see it hurt badly. He walked off, making both girls follow behind him. The Doctor walked over the tree people, pulling Piper with him. Rose watched quietly as he spoke to them, pointing at Piper while he did. She was surprised when they pulled the human girl into a hug, expressing how thankful they were for her apparently saving Jabe.

It turns out, that turning the shields off wasn't an easy thing to do. The switch was on the other side of some big fans that were spinning dangerously fast. The Doctor had pulled down a lever which had slowed them down but as soon as he let go, the fans began to spin even faster, making it impossible to get across without someone keeping hold of the lever. Noticing this, Jabe had moved to push the lever down herself, holding in place. The Doctor had immediately protested to this, telling her the heat would flood through the room and being made of wood, she would burn. That's when Piper had stepped in. She had pushed Jabe out of the way as she held the lever down. The Doctor hadn't liked that either but she told him it was better if she did it. She was human so she wouldn't burn like Jabe but it would hurt like hell. They made sure Jabe left safe and sound before turning back to the task at hand. Piper gritted her teeth as she watched the Doctor slowly get past the fans. She could feel her skin blistering and peeling. She closed her eyes as she tried to think of anything but the raw pain flooding through her hands

She screamed as they blistered and burned and grinned weakly as he made it to the other side, raising the shields. Tears rolled down her face as her hands shook in agony. They were covered in blood and peeling skin. Tears slipped down her cheeks. He took them gently in his own hands and kissed her on the forehead, assuring her that he would fix it when they got back to the Tardis and that she was very brave for what she did. He paced the room, full of fury. "I'm full of ideas. Idea number one, teleportation through 500 degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." He grabbed the Ostrich egg and smashed it open, revealing a silver device. "Idea number 3, if you're as clever as me then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He twisted a switch and looked up. A second later, Cassandra re-appeared.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces," she gloated. "Oh."

"The last human," the Doctor spat.

"So you passed my little test. This makes you eligible to join the, er, human club." She stuttered.

"People have died Cassandra. _You_ killed them." The Doctor said darkly.

"Depends on your definition of people. That's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, Doctor and watch me smile and cry and flutter and..."

"And creak." The Doctor interrupted her.

"And...and what?"

"Creak. You're creaking."

"What? Ah, I'm drying out." She began to panic as her skin began to grow smaller as the gaps grew bigger. "Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys? It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature."

"Have pity! Moisturize me!" She begged. She turned to Piper, knowing the girl wouldn't want her to die that way. "Please, Oh, Piper, please. I'm sorry. I'll do anything. Please!"

Piper walked over to the Doctor. "Help her, Doctor."

"Everything has it's time and everything dies," he said coldly.

"I'm...too...young!" Cassandra screamed before her skin tore, leaving bits of flesh flying everywhere. The Doctor walked off leaving both Rose and Piper visibly shaken.

* * *

After everyone else had long departed, the Doctor found the girls watching pieces of the Earth floating past them. Rose was distraught. "It's gone. End of the Earth and no one saw it go. We were all too busy saving ourselves and no one was looking."

Piper slipped her hand into Rose's, ignoring the pain. "I know," she said confortingly.

"Come with me," the Doctor said, taking their hands. He led them back to the Tardis. He quickly fixed Piper's hands before setting a course. As soon as it landed, he led them outside. It was Earth on a normal day. People were walking past, going about their day. "You'll think it'll last forever. People, the cars and concrete but it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky." He looked up at the sky before turning to look at them. "My planet's gone," he said suddenly. "It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time."

"What happened?" Piper whispered.

"There was a war and we lost."

"A war with who?" Rose coughed. "What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own cause there's no one else," he said sadly.

"There's us."

"You've seen how dangerous it is," he looked at Piper. "Do you wanna go home?"

Piper smiled at him softly. "No," she grinned.

"I don't know what I want." Rose said. She sniffed the air. "Can you smell chips?"

The Doctor laughed. "Yeah, I do."

"We want chips."

"Me too," he agreed.

"Right then, now before you get us back in that box, chips it is. And you can pay." Rose smiled.

"No money," he patted his coat, grinning sheepishly.

"What sort of date are you?" Piper asked him. "C'mon then tightwad. Chips are on us. We've only got five billion years til the shops close."

They grinned as they walked down the street towards the chip shop. Piper let out a small smile. Their story was only just beginning.


	5. Charles Dickens

Piper walked into the console room to find the Doctor attempting to fly the Tardis. Rose was stood nearby, watching him as he ran around flicking switches and pushing buttons. A few seconds later, the Tardis landed and the Doctor turned to look at them. "We've seen the future, now let's look at the past," he said pointing to the doors. "I promised you both a time machine so that's what you're gonna get. 1860, how does 1860 sound?"

"Sounds great," Piper grinned.

"What happened in 1860?" Rose asked curiously.

"I don't know but let's find out," he grinned. "Earth, Naples. December 24th, 1860." He crossed his arms, staring intently at the screen. They moved to stand next to him. On the screen, it was dark and snowing.

"That's so weird. It's Christmas," Rose murmured softly.

"And it's all yours." The way he said it sounded as if it were nothing and Rose supposed it wasn't. Not to him anyway. Not with a time machine that could go back and forth whenever and wherever he wanted it to.

"But think about it though. It's _Christmas_ in 1860. Only happens once and it's gone. Finished. It'll never happen again." Rose said. The Doctor looked at her as she continued. "Cept for you. You can go back and see days that are long gone, spend time with people that aren't even alive anymore. No wonder you never stay still."

"Not a bad life."

"Better with three," Rose grinned and grabbed Piper's arm, pulling her towards the door.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?"

Rose spun around. "1860."

"Go out there dressed like that and you'll start a riot, Barbarellas." Both of them looked down at the clothes they were currently wearing. Rose was wearing jeans, a top and a blue jacket, while Piper was wearing jeans, slightly heeled knee high boots, a top with a jumper and a dark purple jacket just in case it got cold. She didn't like the cold that much.

"There's a wardrobe in there," he pointed. "First left, second right, third on the left then go straight on, under the stairs and past the bins and it's the fifth door on your left. Well, hurry up!"

Piper decided to follow Rose, hoping she would be able to remember his instructions because she sure as hell wouldn't be able to. When they eventually found the closet, they dived right in. Their eyes lit up in amazement. All the clothes were organized perfectly according to each year and decade. They couldn't help but wonder around, trying different things on even if it didn't have anything to do with 1860. Both of them deciding they wanted to wear a dress, went to look at the available dresses. A few minutes of looking, they both found the perfect dress. Rose, off the shoulder with a black bodice and burgundy skirt and Piper, a dress with a deep dark purple bodice and black skirt. She still wore boots. For their hair, Rose had tied hers up, adding a pretty flower. Piper had carefully parted her waist length hair, putting a side fringe in before carefully separating the rest so she could plait both sides. It made her look even younger than she was. Almost child like. They found the Doctor underneath the console, fiddling around with something. He looked up and his eyes grew wide. "Blimey!"

Rose smiled. "Don't laugh," she warned him playfully.

"You look beautiful," he told Rose before turning to Piper. "And you...you look georgous! Considering."

Piper smiled shyly at him. She didn't mind that he had added the word 'considering' at the end of that sentence. But Rose did and she frowned, more than a bit put out. "Considering what?"

"That you're both human."

"I'd take it as a compliment, Rose." She looked at the Doctor who hadn't changed. "What about you? Aren't you gonna change into something more fitting for the year?"

"I've changed my jumper. C'mon, let's go." He stood up and made for the door but Rose pulled him back.

"Nope," she said. "You sit here. This one's ours. You've already done this a thousand times. C'mon." She grabbed hold of Piper's hand and dragged her to the door. She slowly opened the Tardis door and stepped out into the snow. Piper followed her from behind.

The Doctor stood behind her. He took the time to look at the dark haired girl. She really was a sight in that dress. It was almost impossible to look away. Shaking the inappropriate thoughts aside, he stepped out of the Tardis, closing the doors behind him. He held out his arms for them to take. "Here we go. History." It was still snowing mildly as they walked down the snow covered streets. He stopped, letting go of their hands as he walked over to a man with newspapers. His face changed as he looked at the date. He made his way back to them looking a little disappointed. "I got the flight a bit wrong."

"I don't care."

"It's not 1860. It's 1869."

"I don't care."

"And it's not Naples."

"I don't care."

"It's Cardiff."

"...Right," Rose muttered.

* * *

The curtains opened and everyone clapped as the great Charles Dickens stepped onto the stage. "Now, it is a fact," he said. "That there was nothing particular at all about the knocker on the door of this house but let any man explain to me if he can, how it happened that Scrooge, having his key in the lock of the door, saw in the knocker, without its undergoing any intermediate process of change, not a knocker but Marley's face!" The crowd listened intently to his words. They gasped and whispered as he carried on. "Marley's face! It looked at Scrooge as Marley used to look. It looked..." He cut himself off as he scanned the crowd. He paled as an old woman in the crowd began to glow. His eyes widened in shock and fear as he pointed at her. "Oh, my lord." He whispered. "It looked...like _that."_ He pointed a shaky hand towards her. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at and gasped in shock and fear. "What is this?" Charles demanded as the woman stood up. The glowing around her grew brighter as she opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

Outside of the theatre, the Doctor, Rose and Piper stopped. The Doctor grinned at them. "That's more like it!" He threw the newspaper over his shoulder and ran towards the screaming. Rose and Piper pulled up their dresses and ran after him.

Inside the theatre, Charles Dickens stood and watched helplessly as the crowd ran screaming in fear. "Stay in your seats," he begged them. "I beg you, It is just a trick." The blue light flew around the room.

"Fantastic," the Doctor watched in wonder at the glowing light. He looked at Charles Dickens and made his way over to him. In the crowd, the woman finally stopped screaming, her eyes closed and she collapsed onto a chair. "Did you see where it came from?"

"Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Oi, leave her alone!" Rose cried loudly as a man and a young girl grabbed the old woman. "Doctor, I'll get em."

"Be careful!" He told her as she ran to them. He climbed onto the stage. "Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor by the way and this is Piper." Piper was torn between helping Rose or staying with the Doctor. In the end, she chose to stay with the Doctor. She ran up to join him on the stage. He bent down to help her up and she smiled at him in thanks.

"Doctor? You look more like a navvy."

The Doctor frowned at this. "What's wrong with this jumper?" He asked, pulling at it. The Doctor watched the creature as it disappeared. "Gas. It's made of gas." The Doctor, Piper followed closely by Charles Dickens made their way outside just in time to see Rose being kidnapped. "Rose!" The Doctor yelled, running towards them.

"Oh my God, Rose!" Piper screamed.

"You're not escaping me sir, Ma'am! What do you know about that Hobgoblin? Hmm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?"

The Doctor and Piper were only half listening as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Um, yeah mate. Not now thanks. Oi, you!" He ran towards a man sitting on a carriage. "Follow that hearse!" He demanded as he pulled Piper inside. The Doctor also pulled Charles Dickens inside when he told them they couldn't steal the carriage. "C'mon, you're losing them!"

The man driving the carriage looked down. "Everything in order, Mr. Dickens?"

"No, it is not!" He exclaimed.

The Doctor did a double take. His eyes lit up like a child at Christmas. "What did he say?"

"Let me say this first, I'm not without a sense of humour-"

 _"Dickens?"_ The Doctor interrupted.

"Yes."

 _"Charles Dickens?"_

 _"Yes,"_ he snapped.

"THE Charles Dickens?"

"Should I remove them, sir?"

"Charles Dickens, you're brilliant you are! Completely 100% brilliant. I've read em all, Oliver Twist, The great expectations and what's other one? The...the one with the ghost?"

"A Christmas carol?"

"No, no, no. The one with the trains. The Signal Man, that's it! Terrifying. Best short story ever written. You're a genius, right Piper?" Piper nodded in agreement. She couldn't believe she was meeting Charles Dickens!

"You want me to get rid of them, sir?"

"Er, no. I think they can stay."

"Honestly, Charles. Can I call you Charles? I am such a big fan!"

"A what? A big-a big what?" He asked confused.

The Doctor seemed to realize his mistake and hurried to explain. "Fan, number one fan. That's me."

"How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?

"No, it means fanatic, devoted to." He explained. "Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what was all that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish that bit."

"I thought you said you were my fan?"

"Ah, well if you can't take criticism. Go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up." Piper elbowed him in the side sharply and looked at him incredulously. Rose had been kidnapped for God's sakes! He noticed her look and sobered up. "No, sorry, forget about that. C'mon, faster!"

"Who is exactly in that hearse?"

"My friend. Her best friend. She's only 18 and it's my fault. They're in my care and now she's in danger."

Charles's eyes widened. "Then why are we wasting time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver, be swift! The chase is on!"

"Yes, sir." The carriage flew down the streets.

"Attaboy, Charlie."

"Nobody calls me Charlie."

"The ladies do," the Doctor replied, winking at Piper who blushed.

"How do you know that?"

"I told you, I'm your number one-"

"Yes, yes. Number one fan," Charles interrupted, staring out of the window.

* * *

When they finally came to a stop, they ran to the door and knocked. A moment later a young girl answered the door. "I'm sorry sir, we're closed." Piper growled making the Doctor look at her, eyebrows raised.

"Nonsense. Since when did an undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."

"He's not in sir," she lied.

"Don't lie to me child. Summon him at once!"

"I'm awfully sorry, Mister Dickens. The master is indisposed."

The girl once again tried to shut the door on them but Piper wasn't having it. She held the door open so she couldn't shut it. "Step aside." She growled darkly at her. _"Now!"_

The girl jumped but Piper didn't care. Rose could be in danger for all they knew because of these people. The lamp behind her flickered. "Havin trouble with your gas?"

"What the Shakespeare is going on?"

The Doctor pushed past the girl, putting his head against the wall. "There's something Inside the walls. Something's living inside the gas." A banging sound followed by a scream made the Doctor and Piper run down the hall. Charles followed swiftly behind them. The Doctor kicked the door in, revealing Rose in the grip of a man. The old woman from before was standing next to him.

He pulled her away from them, Charles standing behind them, staring in disbelief. "It's a prank. Must be. We're under some mesmeric influence."

"No, we're not. The dead are walking," he stated. He turned to Rose. "Hi."

"Hi. Who's your friend?"

"Charles Dickens." Piper answered with a grin.

"Ok."

"My name's the Doctor. Who're you then? What do you want?"

"Failing. Open the rift." The creatures cried. "We're dying. Trapped in this form, cannot sustain. Help us. Ahhh!" The corpses dropped to the floor as the creatures left the bodies.

* * *

Not long after, they were all in the living room of Mr. Sneed, the owner. Rose paced the floors, fuming as she had a go at the man. "First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wonder you dirty old man." Piper smirked while the Doctor grinned.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" He protested but she wasn't done.

"Then you stick me in a room full of zombies. And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So c'mon, talk!"

"It's not my fault. It's this house! It's always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. Then the stiffs, er, the dear departed," he corrected himself quickly. "Started getting restless."

"Tommyrot." Charles denied.

Sneed turned to him in disbelief. "You witnessed it! Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk and it's the weirdest thing, it seems they hang onto the scraps." Piper listened intently. The more she knew the more it would help them later. She loved learning new things.

"Morbid fancy."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on Charles. You were there, you saw it."

"I saw nothing but an illusion."

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up!" The Doctor snapped in annoyance. Piper's jaw dropped at his bluntness and her jaw clenched in silent anger. "What about the gas?"

Piper turned her attention to Charles who didn't look happy. She felt bad that the Doctor had snapped at him. He didn't deserve it. She stood up and followed him out of the room. "Hey," she called softly. He turned around to face her, smiling slightly. "Sorry about him. He can be a bit rude sometimes but he doesn't mean it."

"It's fine," he told her. He was stunned when she pulled him into a hug but leaned into her nonetheless. They stayed that way for a few moments before pulling apart.

She smiled softly at him, grabbing his hand so she could pull him along. They walked into the other room where the bodies lay and waved his hand over their faces, half expecting them to wake up and grab him. Piper stood by the door, watching him as the Doctor leaned against the door. "Checking for strings?" he asked, making Charles jump.

"Wires perhaps. There must be some mechanism behind this fraud."

"Charles..." she started before stopping thoughtfully making both men look at her. "Actually, can I call you Charlie?" He nodded to her softly. She smiled in thanks.

"C'mon Charles," the Doctor interrupted her. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Alright, I shouldn't have told you to shut up. I'm sorry. But you saw those gas creatures."

"I cannot accept that."

"And what does the body do when it decomposes?" He continued. "It produces gas. Perfect home for these things. They slip inside and use it like you would do with your coach."

"Stop it. Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?" He sounded wistful.

"No," Piper whispered. "There's just so much more out there." The Doctor left the room after while Piper decided to stay with Charles. Ten minutes later, he walked back in grinning like a loon. "What?"

"We're gonna have a séance."

Piper wasn't happy. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this. At least, not yet."

The Doctor walked over concerned. "Why not?"

She hesitated, choosing her next words carefully. "Something's not...right. Something doesn't feel right. About all of this."

The Doctor grabbed her hand. "It's alright. If you don't want to take part it's fine." She squeezed his hand lightly. She had always been know for having good instincts and right now they were telling her something was wrong. But she was determined to find out what their intentions were. And if they needed stopping...well then, so be it!


	6. Gwyneth's death

After telling Gwyneth what she had to do, they made their way to a large table, forming a circle. "Come on, we must all join hands."

"I can't take part in this." Rose shifted unhappily.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Humbug. Come on, keep an open mind."

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing!" He pointed at Gwyneth. Gwyneth felt embarrassed at his outburst but continued on with what she was doing.

"Now, don't antagonize her. Love a happy medium. Come on, we might need you." Charles sighed before getting up, choosing to take a seat by Piper and taking her hand. "Good man. Now, Gwyneth, reach out."

Gwyneth's eyes flickered up towards the ceiling. "Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relive your burden."

"Can you hear that?" Rose whispered. It was the whisperings they had heard from earlier. The feeling of wrongness returned and Piper didn't like it. She didn't know what, but _something_ just wasn't right here.

"I can feel them. I can see them." Gwyneth raised her head. Gas began to drift around them.

"What's it saying?"

"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it." He turned to her. "Now, look deep and allow them through."

Gwyneth closed her eyes. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. You can do it. I have faith in you. Now, make the link."

They watched as she did as she was told. "Yes," she said. A faint blue outline formed behind her.

"Great God! Spirits from the other side!" Sneed gasped.

"The other side of the universe," the Doctor corrected him.

The forms as well as Gwyneth began to speak. They sounded a lot like children. "Pity us, pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us."

"What do you want us to do?"

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge."

"What for?"

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction."

"Why? What happened?"

Once we had a physical form but then the war came."

"War? What war?" Charles asked, confused.

"The Time war." The Doctor's face turned dark and unreadable. Piper thought she saw a flash of sorrow and possible guilt before it vanished but she couldn't be sure. She wanted to reach out and comfort him but didn't.

"The whole universe convulsed. The Time war raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We are trapped in this gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses," his eyes widened as he connected the dots.

"We want to stand tall again. We want to live again. We need a physical form and you're dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us!"

"But we can't," Rose piped up suddenly.

The Doctor's head snapped in her direction. "Why not?"

"Cause it's not...I mean, it's not..." she struggled to find words.

"Not what? Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives." He replied coldly.

"Open the rift and let us through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth," it said before disappearing again. Gwyneth collapsed on the table, leaving Rose to rush towards her.

"It's true. It's all true." Charles said, stunned as Rose tried to wake the girl up.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked her softly.

* * *

While the Doctor insisted that Gwyneth let them in through the rift, Rose insisted that they leave her alone, that she shouldn't...wasn't going to do it. Gwyneth herself, watched as the two argued back and forth until she finally interrupted them. Piper, on the other hand, hadn't been listening. She'd long since zoned out, thinking about what the Gelth had told them. She had a sinking feeling that there was more to the story than what they'd said. But if so, why? Why hide it? "We can't give them the bodies!" Rose argued forcefully. How could he think about disrespecting the people that died by giving their bodies to someone else?

"Yes, I can." He retorted.

"But it's wrong! They were living people and deserve respect." She looked at Piper pleadingly. "Piper, tell him!"

Piper looked at Rose carefully. Rose trusted her instincts. She wanted to know what she thought about it cause nine time out of ten, she was right. If Piper thought it was a good idea, then she would go along with it. Piper thought for a moment. "I don't trust them," she said suddenly.

Rose turned to face him triumphantly. "See? Even she doesn't agree! I trust Piper. Her instincts have never let us down. She's never wrong!"

"I have a feeling they're not telling us everything. I think there's more to the story than what they told us, and I wanna know what. Something's not right here and I can feel it. I don't think we should be so quick to help them until we know everything." Piper knelt down by the girl. Ultimately, she knew it had to be Gwyneth's decision, whether or not they trusted the Gelth. "Unfortunately," she continued, making the others turn to her. "It's Gwyneth's choice. Whether or not we trust them, in the end, it's still Gwyneth's choice."

Rose looked down, knowing full well she was right. "But you don't understand what's going on."

"It's very clear in you're head, miss. You think I'm stupid."

"That's not fair."

"It's true though. Things may be different where you're from but here and now, I know my own mind. The Angels need me-" She turned to Piper.

"They're not Angels," Piper stated almost tonelessly. "Angels are warriors of God. We're soldiers. They're not Angels." Her tone was borderline aggressive and it seemed as if she were in some kind of trance but snapped out of it. The Doctor, Rose and Gwyneth all eyed her cautiously. The Doctor's eyes narrowed at her words. What was that all about? Angels being warriors? She wasn't a soldier.

Gwyneth wanted to say something but decided against it at the look she was sporting. "Thank you for sticking up for me, Piper. You're a true friend. You have a big heart. Don't lose it." She turned to the Doctor. "I have made my decision. What do I have to do Doctor?"

"You don't have to do anything," he said simply.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. So tell me."

"This house was built on a weak spot. We need to find the rift." He turned to Sneed. "Where's the weakest spot in the house?"

"The morgue," he answered.

"No chance you were gonna say gazebo, was there?" Rose muttered. Piper shivered as they made their way to the basement. It was cold and the place was filled with corpses hidden under white sheets. "But the thing is though, Doctor. They don't succeed. I know they don't. I'm living proof of that. I know for a fact there weren't any corpses walking around in 1869."

"Time's in flux. Your cosy little world can be rewritten just like that," he snapped his fingers to emphasis. "Nothing is safe. Remember that."

"The room's getting colder," Piper said, shivering. There was a gas lamp by the door. The Gelth appeared from the lamp. A thought made Piper laugh suddenly. The others looked at her in confusion. "I just realized something," she told them smirking.

"Realized what?" Rose asked.

"The Gelth come out of the lamps right? They basically use them to show themselves."

"So?"

"Well...it's a bit like Aladdin. You rub the lamp and something comes out."

The Doctor laughed at this. "I didn't think of that," he said.

Rose smirked. "Trust _you_ to come out with something like that at a time like this."

Piper shrugged. "Someone has to."

"You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him."

"Promise you won't hurt her." Rose called.

"Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth."

Piper's eyes widened as she realized that they hadn't promised about not hurting her. She quickly calculated what it would take to bring them across, energy that Gwyneth might not be able to get back. It could kill her! She grabbed the Doctor's arm as he moved towards them. He looked at her. "Doctor! They didn't promise about her not getting hurt! This is gonna take too much energy from Gwyneth to bring them across, energy she _won't_ be able to get back. This'll kill her!" The Doctor froze as he thought about it. For a second, she thought he might change his mind, find another way to help them. But he shook his head and walked towards them. Piper was stunned. Was he serious?! She had JUST told him it was gonna KILL Gwyneth and he was still going through with it? Unbelievable!

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build properly. This isn't permenant, alright?"

"My Angels. I can help them live."

"They're NOT Angels," Piper hissed. "Stop calling them that!" She was ignored.

"Where's the weak point?"

"Beneath the arch." Gwyneth moved slowly to stand underneath it. Piper looked at her sadly, pretty sure she knew what was going to happen. She took the opportunity to move to her, enveloping her into one last hug. She moved to whisper in her ear quietly. "I'm sorry, Gwyneth. Sorry for what's about to happen."

Gwyneth looked confused at her words but hugged her back anyway. Rose couldn't help but try one last time. She looked at Piper's heartbroken face and her heart sank. "You don't have to do this," she tried. The Doctor pulled her away as Gwyneth made the connection.

"My Angels."

"Not Angels."

"Establish the bridge! Let us through!"

"Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come! Come to me poor lost souls. Come to this world."

"It has begun. The bridge is made," the Gelth said. Gwyneth's mouth opened as gas began to pour out. The floated to the bodies. And that was then Piper knew they had been lying. They had said they were few in number and yet, there were a lot of them. "She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend." Suddenly, the blue around the Gelth disappeared only to be replaced by red. It's voice grew hard and cold. All in all, it looked and sounded like a Demon. "The Gelth will come through in force."

Charles stepped back, coughing. "You said you were few in number," he pointed out.

"A few _billion_. And all in need of corpses."

"Son of a bitch!"

Sneed walked up to Gwyneth. "Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to you're master! This has gone far enough. Stop this child and leave these things alone. I beg you-" Rose yelled as a corpse grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck. A Gelth entered him.

"I think it's gone a little wrong."

"Ya think? I told you this was a bad idea, that they couldn't be trusted! Next time, maybe you'll listen to me when I say don't," Piper snapped furiously.

"I have joined the legion of the Gelth. Come, march with us," the Gelth using Sneed's body said.

"Oh Lord," Charles said backing away in fear.

"We need bodies. All of you, dead. The human race. Dead."

"Gwyneth, stop them. Send them back now!"

"Four more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth." The Doctor grabbed Piper and Rose's hands, dragging them through a metal gate, leaving Charles to leave the room. "Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice yourselves to the Gelth," they demanded.

"I don't think so!" Piper said darkly.

"I trusted you! I pitied you!" The Doctor yelled.

"We don't want your pity! We want this world and all it's flesh."

"Over my dead body."

"Not while I'm alive!" The Doctor vowed.

"Then live no more," they snarled.

"But we can't die. We haven't even been born yet it's impossible for us to die! Isn't it?" Rose panicked.

The Doctor looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry."

"But it's _1869_. How can we die now?"

"Time's not a straight line. You can be born in one century and die in another. And it's all my fault. I brought you both here."

"It's not you're fault. We wanted to come."

"What about me? I've seen everything. Now I'm gonna die in a dungeon...in Cardiff."

"It's not just dying. It's becoming one of them. Go down fighting yeah? All together?"

"Yeah," Piper said softly, grabbing hold of Rose's hand while the Doctor grabbed hers.

"I'm so glad I met you two," he said looking at Piper then at Rose. He could feel that warm feeling from before.

"Us too."

Suddenly, Charles walked back into the room. "Charlie, what are you doing?!" Piper called, not noticing the raised eyebrows she was getting from the other two.

 _"Charlie?"_ Rose mouthed to the Doctor who shrugged.

"Turn it all on. Flood the place." He ran to one of the lamps and turned it on.

"Brilliant. Gas."

Charles turn to look at him. "Am I correct, Doctor?"

"So we choke to death instead?" Rose snapped,

"Fill the room with gas and it'll draw them out of the host," he laughed excitedly. "Like poison from a wound."

The corpses began to make their way to Charles, seeing him as a new body and a threat. "I hope, oh Lord. I hope this theory will be validated soon if not immediately."

"Plenty more where that came from!" The Doctor grabbed a nearby pipe and pulled it, forcing the Gelth out of the bodies. The Doctor used this as an opportunity to run to Gwyneth. "Gwyneth, send them back. Their lying. They're not Angels!"

But she didn't believe them. Her raised hands fell to her side and she looked at them like she didn't believe him. "Liars," she said softly.

"Look at me. If your parents could see this, they'd tell you the same. Now send them back!"

"I can't breathe," Rose gasped.

"Charles, get them out."

"No, I'm not leaving her!" Rose yelled.

"They're too strong."

"Remember that world you saw, their world? All those people, none of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."

"I cant...send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." She slipped her hand into a pocket and pulled out some matches.

Rose rushed forward but was stopped. "You can't!""

"Rose, Piper, go! I won't leave her while she's still in danger! Now go!"

Rose ran out but Charles waited for Piper, who hadn't moved. She looked at him and smiled. She pushed him gently and said "Go. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." He hesitated, not wanting to leave the girl before doing as she asked. She turned her attention back to the Doctor who was looking at Gwyneth oddly. She watched as his hands went to her neck, checking for a pulse but found none. "I'm sorry."

"How long?"

"I thought I told you to leave."

"You did." She spat coldly. "How. Long?"

"What?"

"Don't play games with me! How long?!"

He spun around at her tone. "How did you know?"

"I told you this would happen but you wouldn't listen. With the amount of them coming through, the force they were putting her through and energy they needed, there was no way in hell she would have survived!"

The Doctor had to admit. He was impressed by her logic. He felt guilty he hadn't listened to her and felt regret. "I'm sorry." He kissed Gwyneth's head as she pulled out a match. He grabbed Piper's arm, dragging her through the house and out the front door. A few seconds later, the house exploded, knocking them both to the ground.

Rose ran to them. "Oh my God. She didn't make it." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Gwyneth had sacrificed herself to save the world.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift."

"But at such a cost. The poor child." Charles murmured sadly, staring at the flames licking at the house.

"I did try, Rose but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes."

Rose was confused. She shook her head in denial. "What do you mean?"

"The energy they needed to come to this world, plus the force they used to get through and the amount coming through was what killed her. She was dead the moment she stepped under the arch. That's why I tried to stop the Doctor because I realized that she wouldn't survive." She turned around and walked back to the Tardis. She gave Charles one last hug and a kiss to the cheek which made him blush and smile. "Goodbye Charlie."

"Goodbye."

She walked into the Tardis, heading straight for her room. She was determined that something like that would never happen again. Not if she could help it.


	7. Aliens in London

"How long have we been gone?" Piper asked, stepping out of the Tardis.

The Doctor had landed them at the Powell estate. "About 12 hours," he answered.

"Right, won't be long. Just got to pop in and see mum quickly." Rose laughed.

"And Grams," Piper cut in.

"And tell them what exactly?"

"I dunno. We've been to the year five billion and only been gone what, 12 hours? No, I'll just tell her I spent the night round Piper's. See ya later." She ran off.

"Hey, I was gonna use that excuse with you and Jackie. Now what am I gonna tell her?" Piper whined. She lifted a finger and pointed it at him. "Don't go anywhere," she warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Piper ran to the doors of the flats. She ran up the steps to get to her front door. It was a good thing she still had her key on her otherwise she'd be in trouble. Opening the door, she was surprised to see her grandmother standing there in a purple dressing gown and looking tired. Her gaped as she caught sight of Piper. Her face went pale and she dropped the cup she was holding. It smashed on the ground, leaking tea on the floor. "Oh my god. It's you. It's really you!"

Piper was confused. Why was she making such a fuss about her coming home? She pulled her in for a hug and Piper could feel her shaking. "Grams, what is it? What's wrong?"

"What the hell do you mean what's wrong?" She shouted. "Where the hell have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

But she couldn't answer as she began to cry. Piper was shocked. What was going on? A few moments later she had her answer. The Doctor burst in sheepishly, stopping to look at them both. "Um, it's not 12 hours. It's 12 _months_. Sorry."

Piper's eyes widened and she gaped at him. "A _year?!"_ She hissed lowly. She had been gone for a year? A whole year? No wonder her grandmother looked like she'd seen a ghost when she walked through the door. A few moments later the three of them stepped out of the flat. Piper watched as her grandmother locked the door and said nothing when she grabbed her wrist tightly. They were only going to Jackie's but she had insisted on going with them, _probably just doesn't want to let me out of sight,_ she mused and she couldn't really blame the woman. As they got closer, they could here Jackie yelling. Piper winced, knowing she was about to get the same treatment.

Jackie turned to look at them as they walked in. She rushed forwards, pulling Piper into a hug. "Sit down," she told her. Piper moved to sit by Rose, feeling like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Rose was glaring angrily at the Doctor who stood by, watching.

Rose leaned over to Piper and whispered in her ear "She's called the police by the way."

Piper groaned. "Oh, great."

Rose smirked. "So how'd it go with your Grams? You can already guess how mine went."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "I can see that. Um, you do realize that they probably won't even trust us to go the shops now, right? I already feel like I'm trapped in a prison."

Rose let out a laugh before she could stop herself. Big mistake on her part and she cut herself off when she realized that. Jackie turned to glare at her daughter. "The hours I've sat here - the hours _we've_ sat here! Days, weeks, months, all on our own! We thought you were both dead and where were you? Travelling! What the hell does that mean, 'travelling'?" Jackie yelled. She turned to the policeman. "You ask em. She won't tell me. That's all she keeps saying is 'travelling'."

"That's what we were doing," Rose answered.

"With your passport in the draw, Piper?" Piper's grandmother, Penny, yelled. Piper winced.

"It's just one lie after another," Jackie added.

Rose and Piper looked at each other. "We meant to call. We really did but we just...forgot." Piper flinched and nudged Rose harshly. _Wrong thing to say Rose_ , Piper thought to herself. She could see their hurt faces. _Definitely_ the wrong thing to say. She looked around, trying to distract herself from the awkward moment Rose had unintentionally created.

"What, you forgot for a year?" Penny asked. Jackie smiled at her gratefully. "While we're just sitting here? We don't believe you. You're going to tell us right now, young lady!"

"Actually, it's my fault." The Doctor said, finally stepping in. "You see, I sort of employed them as my, um, companions."

"When you say 'companions' is this a sexual relationship?" The policeman asked.

"No," they all said at the same time.

"Then what is it?" Jackie stepped towards him. "Because you, you walk in here, all charms and smiles and the next thing I know, they disappear off the face of the Earth. So c'mon, how old are you then? 40, 45? Where'd ya meet them, on the internet? Do ya go online and pretend to be a doctor?"

"I am a doctor," he protested.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate!" Jackie said as she slapped him. Both girls flinched. It looked like it hurt.

* * *

After taking a shower and changing, Piper met up with Rose and the Doctor. Rose was sitting on a wall while the Doctor leaned next to her. "I can't tell her. I can't even begin. They're never gonna forgive us," Rose was telling him. "We missed a year. Was it good?"

"Middling," he commented.

"You're so useless."

"Well if it's this much trouble, are you both gonna stay here now?"

"I dunno. Can't do that to her again though."

"Well she's not coming with us," he said firmly. This made them laugh.

"No chance," Rose bit her lip at the thought.

"I don't do families," he told them.

"She slapped you!"

"900 years in time and space, I've never been slapped by someone's mother."

"Your face," Piper teased.

"You got lucky," Rose told him.

He looked at her incredulously. "Lucky? How's that then?"

Rose smirked. "If you think _my_ mum's bad. Then you've never been slapped by Penny Halliwell before. Trust me, I've seen people get on her bad side and let me tell ya...it's not pretty. Right Piper?"

Piper nodded. "Oh, yeah!" The Doctor paled at this causing the girls to break into hysterics.

"When you say 900 years...?"

"That's my age."

"You're 900 years old?"

"Yeah."

"Jackie was right. That's one hell of an age gap," Piper commented.

"You know, there's so much that we've seen but we can't talk to anyone else about it. They'd think we're nuts," Rose paced thoughtfully. There was silence for a while when suddenly there was a loud noise. They looked up to see a spaceship flying towards them. They watched as it crashed into big ben. "Oh, that's just not fair," she moaned.

"You're an alien magnet, I swear." The Doctor just grinned. He grabbed their hands, pulling them down the street. He was a bit disappointed to see it was blocked off. "It's blocked off."

"We're miles from the centre. It must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closed off."

"I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. It's fantastic!"

"Well it seems your poor driving skills do come in handy after all," Piper teased.

"Oi, watch it you!" He teased back.

"Did you know this was gonna happen?" Rose questioned.

"Nope."

"Do you recognise the ship?" Piper asked.

"Nope."

"Do you know why it crashed?" Rose asked.

"Nope."

"So glad we got you," Rose said sarcastically.

"I bet you are. This is what I travel for, Rose. To see history happening right in front of us."

"Well let's go see it then. We've got the Tardis," Piper said.

But he shook his head. "Not a good idea. They've already got one spaceship in London. Don't wanna shove another one on top," he replied..

"But yours is different. Yours is a box. No one's gonna notice."

"In an emergency like this? You'd be surprised. No, the Tardis stays where it is," he said firmly.

Rose sighed. "So history's happening and we're stuck here?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

"We could always do what everyone else does," Piper suggested. The Doctor looked at her in confusion. "We could watch it on the TV."

* * *

They walked back to Rose's flat. Rose and Piper sitting on the couch and the Doctor on the chair. He flicked through the channels, all of them were the same. All talking about the Big Ben crash. Jackie had some friends around. Piper and Rose sat up straighter when the man stated they had found a body in the crash. They barely paid any attention to Jackie who was going on about someone asking her out. Piper giggled as the channel changed. She watched as the Doctor wrestled with a toddler for the remote. Once he got it back, he turned it back to the news. Piper's eyes widened as the toddler began to cry. She never could stand it when babies or children cried. So she got up and headed to the toddler. The Doctor watched her as she bent down to pick him up. "Hey," she soothed softly, rocking him. She didn't notice the Doctor's eyes soften as he watched them. It didn't take long for him to stop crying but just in case, she began to sing to him , hoping to calm him down. His eyes widened as he listened.

 _Skies are crying, I am watching, catching teardrops in my hands._

 _Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance._

 _Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

 _You can take everything I have._

 _You can break everything I am._

 _Like I'm made of glass._

 _Like I'm made of paper._

 _Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground._

 _Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper._

 _As the smoke clears, I awaken and untangle you from me._

 _Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

 _All my windows, still are open but I'm standing on my feet!_

 _You can take everything I have._

 _You can break everything I am._

 _Like I'm made of glass._

 _Like I'm made of paper._

 _Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground._

 _Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper._

 _Go run, run, run, I'm gonna stay right here._

 _Watch you disappear, yeah-oh._

 _Go run, run, run, yeah it's a long way down._

 _But I am closer to the clouds up here._

 _You can take everything I have._

 _You can break everything I am._

 _Like I'm made of glass._

 _Like I'm made of paper._

 _Oh!_

 _Go on and try to tear me down!_

 _I will be rising from the ground._

 _Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper!_

 _Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper!_

 _Like a skyscraper._

She finished softly. She hadn't noticed to whole room had gone quiet when she started singing. What she did hear however, was the clapping that came after it. Startled, she looked up to see everyone staring at her. She blushed furiously.

"You know, you should be a professional singer. You've got the voice for it." Jackie told her. The Doctor nodded to himself. He'd try and get her to sing for him later. She had a beautiful yet powerful voice. That was something he couldn't wait to hear again. But for now, he turned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

Later that night, The Doctor decided to leave the flat. It was becoming a little too much in there - too human for his liking. He was surprised to see Piper sitting outside. He smiled as an idea came to him. He walked up to her, not wanting Rose to notice. "Hey," he said quietly. "Wanna come with me to the Tardis?" Piper nodded. She stood up and made her way to get Rose when he stopped her. He shook his head. She got the message. He just wanted them for whatever reason. She happily followed him back to the Tardis. He opened the door to let them in. She watched as he set up a scan. He turned around to face her, a hopeful look on his face. She was confused. Why did he look hopeful? "So...while we wait for that. Will you...sing for me?"

"You want me to sing for you?"

He nodded.

"Waddya want me to sing?"

"Anything. Your choice."

She thought for a moment before smiling. "Okay. Don't suppose you have a microphone?"

"Should be one somewhere," he said looking around til he found it. He handed it to her and she flicked through her phone for the right music. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _I searched for love when the night came and it closed in._

 _I was alone, but you found me where I was hiding._

 _And now I'll never, ever be the same, it was the sweetest voice that called my name._

 _Sayin._

 _You're not alone for I am here let me wipe away your every fear._

 _My love, I've never left your side._

 _I have seen you through the darkest night._

 _And I'm the one who's loved you all your life._

 _All of your life._

 _You cry yourself to sleep cause the hurt is real and the pain cuts deep._

 _All hope seems lost with heartache your closest friend and everyone else long gone._

 _You've had to face the music on your own but there is a sweeter song that calls you home._

 _Sayin._

 _You're not alone for I am here let me wipe away your every tear._

 _My love, I've never left your side._

 _I have seen you through the darkest night._

 _And I'm the one who's loved you all your life._

 _All your life._

 _Faithful and true forever._

 _My love will carry you._

 _You're not alone for I, I am here let me wipe away your every fear, oh yeah!_

 _My love, I've never left your side._

 _I have seen you through the darkest night._

 _You're darkest night._

 _And I'm the one who's loved you all your life._

 _All your life._

When she had finished she looked at him. "Wow," he said quietly. "You're really good. Nice song. What's it called?"

"You're not alone," she said.

The Doctor was stunned that the lyrics came so close to home and she didn't even realise it. He _was_ alone. He _did_ have dark moments, he did have fears and sometimes it seemed that hope just wasn't enough. She had put all that into one song. She was amazing! He had a feeling she was going to become someone he wouldn't be able to live without. And shockingly, he didn't mind. After travelling with her a few times he found he didn't want to let her go, hadn't really wanted to take her back home. He wanted to keep her with him. He wanted her to stay. She was something special. With a wheezing, groaning sound, they disappeared into the night.

* * *

A while later, Rose stood outside where the Tardis had been. Mickey had told her he had left so she had run out to see if it were true. And it was. But couldn't have! He had given her a key! He wouldn't just leave her! A second later with a gust of wind, the Tardis began to materialise. Rose panicked when she realised her mum was still there, witnessing it. "Mum, mum! Go inside! Mum, don't just stand there, go inside! Mum! Oh, blimey." Rose sighed and walked inside. The Doctor was standing over a screen. Piper was standing nearby, watching him. Rose was shocked. Why would he take Piper and not her? The Doctor didn't seem to notice the conflict of emotions Rose was feeling. "Alright, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake." He didn't notice Mickey and Jackie. "It's too perfect. I mean hitting Big Ben, come on! So I thought, 'let's go have a look-"

"My mum's here," Rose interrupted him.

"Oh, that's just what I need!" He turned to Rose. "Don't you dare make this place domestic!"

Jackie was too busy looking around. Mickey walked straight up to the Doctor. "You ruined my life Doctor! They thought Piper and Rose were dead. I was a murder suspect because of you!"

"See what I mean? Domestic."

"I bet you don't even remember my name."

The Doctor rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Rickey," he said, turning to face him.

"Mickey."

"No, it's Rickey."

"I think I know my own name," he insisted.

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" He mocked.

It was at that moment, Jackie turned and ran out the door. Rose made to run after her but stopped. "Mum! Don't! It's not like that!" She turned to Piper. "Make sure they don't fight." A few seconds later she ran back in. "That was a real spaceship."

"So it's all lies? What is it then, are they invading?"

"Funny way to invade, putting the whole world on red alert," Mickey said from behind him. Piper smiled at him. He smiled back, happy he had at least _one_ person on his side.

"Good point. So...what are they up to?" The Doctor stood under the console, fiddling with something.

"So, what are you doing down there?" Mickey asked, crouching down, watching the Doctor.

"Rickey-" he started.

"It's Mickey," he corrected.

" _Rickey_ , If I were to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not." He grumbled.

"Well shut it then," he told him rudely.

That's when Piper decided to step in and help Mickey, if only a little. In truth, she was pissed that Rose wasn't doing this for him. She was SUPPOSED to be his girlfriend and not once had she made a move to defend him. "But that's the whole point though, isn't it?" This made them pause and look at her questioningly. "That's why you travel, to _learn_ right? That's why you have us, so we can learn and see the Universe. It's the same with Mickey. You say he doesn't understand which is true but mocking him instead of explaining properly isn't gonna help is it?"

Mickey laughed while the Doctor honest to God pouted. This made Mickey laugh even more. Neither of them had been expecting that. "I suppose," the Doctor muttered.

"Well then," she smirked, knowing exactly what she had done. Someone HAD to defend Mickey and it didn't look like Rose was going to do it. Mickey looked at her proudly. He knew the Doctor had this charm about him that made girls like him. So for her not to fall for those charms made him feel better and proud of her at the same time. He was happy, because it meant she was able to resist those kind of men that had the ability to sway women to them which wasn't necessarily a good thing and meant she knew exactly what she wanted in her life so far. Rose didn't seem to be able to, too hooked up on the travelling and the alien that seemed to pull her in despite his rudeness and everything else. An image of Earth appeared on the monitor, showing a red dot moving around it.

"That's the spaceship on its way to Earth," he pointed to the screen. "Except, hold on, see? The spaceship did a slingshot round the Earth _before_ it landed."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it had to come from here in the first place," Piper said before the Doctor could. "It went up and came back down. Whoever they are, they've been here for a while. So the question is: Who are they, why do a slingshot and come back around and what are they up to?" She looked at the Doctor for approval.

"I think that's more than one question," he pointed out teasingly.

"Bite me," she responded.

"You know, you're good at this," he nudged her.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked.

"All the basic packages," he answered.

"Do ya get sports channels?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, I get the football." He frowned suddenly. "Hold on, I know that lot." People in uniform were being taken to a room. "UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people."

"How do you know them?" Rose asked.

"Cause he's worked for them." Piper and Rose turned to Mickey. "Yeah, don't think I sat on my ass for 12 months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the internet or in history books, and there's his name. Followed by the list of the dead."

Piper glanced at the Doctor. Pain flashed through his eyes before disappearing. "That's nice. Good boy, Rickey."

"If you know them why don't you help them?" Piper wanted to know.

"Wouldn't recognize me. Changed a bit since the old days. Besides, there's aliens everywhere. Fake aliens, wanna keep _this_ alien out of the mix," he pointed to himself. "Need to keep the Tardis out of sight. Rickey, you've got a car. You can do some driving."

"Where to?"

They all piled out of the Tardis. "We need to have a look at that spaceship."

Above them, there was a helicopter with a spotlight shining down on them. "Step away from the box and raise your hands. You are under arrest. Do not move." Police cars surrounded the area. Mickey ran. Jackie ran out but was held back by the military. "Rose! Piper!" But there was too much noise and they didn't hear her.

The Doctor raised his hands and smiled. "Take us to your leader."

* * *

A few Minutes later, they were all sitting in the back of a police car. "Bit posh," Rose said. "If I'd known it was gonna be like this, I would've done it years ago."

"We're not being arrested. We're being escorted."

"Where to?"

"Where do ya think? Downing street."

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not."

"10 Downing street?" Rose asked, laughing.

"That's the one." He looked at Piper who had been silent the whole time. "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. "You haven't spoken in a while."

"It's better that way," she said quickly.

"Why's that then?"

"Car sickness."

His eyes widened in mock horror. "You're not going to be sick are you. Don't be sick on me!" He pulled her into a hug. He thought of the ways he could distract her. "Focus on me," he told her. "That should help." She nodded. "Anyway. Hate to say it but Mickey's right. Over the years I've visited, I've been noticed."

"And now they need you?"

"Like it said on the News. They're looking for alien experts. And who's the biggest of them all?" Piper burst out laughing. They looked at her curiously. "What?" He asked. "What's so funny?"

"You! What you said!"

"What did I say?" Rose smirked. She had a feeling she knew what she was talking about. Piper always did have a bit of a filthy mind. The Doctor's apparent obliviousness made Piper laugh even more. "What?"

"You said 'who's the biggest of them all!"

"So?"

Rose leaned over to whisper in his ear. He just looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes as she leant back in. A second later, his blue eyes widened and his cheeks went bright pink. _"Oh,"_ was all he said.

When they got out of the car, there were people taking pictures of them. They were directed inside to a waiting room. A man walked into the room. He looked around. "Ladies and Gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as you can please. It's this way and may I remind you, I.D cards are to be worn at all time." The man walked up to them, handing the Doctor his I.D card. "Here's your I.D. I'm sorry but your companions don't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without them."

You're the code 9, not them. It's The Doctor, right? They'll have to stay outside."

"They're staying with me," the Doctor responded firmly.

The man sighed. "Look, even I don't have clearance. I can't let them in. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Doctor. He's just doing his job," Piper said. The Man looked at her gratefully.

"Excuse me, are you the Doctor?" A woman asked.

"Yes."

"Not now. Can't you go home?" The man's eyes slanted as he regarded her.

Piper pushed him towards the doorway. "Go. We'll be fine."

"I'm gonna have to leave you with security," the man told her. She nodded and looked around. Rose was nowhere to be seen. She groaned in annoyance. Typical.

"It's all right. I'll look after her," the new woman said, having been eavesdropping in their conversation and putting her arm around the girl. "Let me be of some use." They began to walk. "Walk with me. Just keep walking. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North." They stopped by the stairs. "Your friend. He's an expert, is that right? He knows about...aliens?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She began to cry. Piper moved to comfort her but she took the girl's hand, dragging her to another room. She walked to a cupboard and pulled out what looked to be human skin. It _was_ a human skin. "He turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the creature inside."

"It's fine. It's gonna be fine. Trust me, we're gonna stop this. They must have some serious tech to be doing this. If we can find it, maybe we can use it against them." She moved to a wardrobe and opened it. She jumped back, startled when a body fell out.

"Oh, my God! Is that-"

"Harriet, for God's sake!" The man from before walked into the room, looking at the woman - _Harriet_. His demeanor suggested this wasn't the first time he'd dealt with her and had finally grown tired of it. "This has gone beyond the joke! You cannot just wonder-" He stopped and looked down at the body. "Oh my God. That's the Prime Minister!"

"Ohhh," A short blonde plump woman slowly walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Has someone been naughty?"

"That's not possible. He left this afternoon! The Prime Minister left Downing street. He was driven away!

"And who told you that?" She grinned, walking over to him. "Hmm? Me." She lifted her hand to remove her hair from her forehead. Piper paled when she saw a zipper running across. She grabbed it and a blue light lit up the room. They watched as a green alien struggled to get out of the body. It growled. It had black eyes and huge claws. It stood up to it's full height, grabbing the man and pinning him against the wall. He struggled against the creature. It looked at them. "We are the Slitheen," it said.

Piper needed a plan and she needed one fast! She had to find Rose and the Doctor. Even if it killed her.


	8. World war 3

Piper watched as the creature screamed in pain before grabbing Harriet's hand. She needed to find the Doctor, he was the only one that could stop this. She was surprised when Harriet stopped, pulling her back towards the room. What the hell was she thinking?!

"The emergency protocols are still in there! We need them!"

They ran back to the room but screamed when they saw the alien was free and now chasing them. They ran down the hallway, trying every door they came across, but none would open. Piper turned to see the Doctor standing in a lift, smiling like an idiot. He grinned at her then at the creature who lunged at him. He pressed a button. "See ya," he said as the lift doors closed. This gave Piper the time she needed. She dragged Harriet around another corner only to run into Rose, making all three of them scream.

Piper clutched her chest as she fought to bring her breathing under control. "Jesus Rose," she scolded. Rose's face paled as the alien stopped behind Piper and Harriet. "Umm, Piper-" she tried to warn.

"Where the hell have you been? Don't you think it's a bad time to take a stroll?"

But Rose wasn't listening, she pointed at the creature but Piper for once, she wasn't paying full attention. Rose stepped back in fear, causing her to get a strange look from Harriet. The creature reached a claw behind Piper and for one moment, Rose thought it was going to kill her. Instead, the claw reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. This made Harriet look around, her eyes widening in fear. She moved to stand by Rose. Piper rolled her eyes at them. "Seriously, we need to find the Doctor," she said. The claw tapped her again but she moved her shoulder, thinking it was just someone trying to get her attention. "Sorry, now's not a good time," she said without turning around. The claw tapped her once more. "Look, I've just told you-" she trailed off as she saw what was behind her. She waved shakily to the alien. "Umm, hi."

She stepped back, he face pale. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to look for something, anything, she could use. But there wasn't anything around. She nodded slightly. "Hey, Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Those shoes you're wearing?"

Rose stared at her in disbelief. They were being chased by monsters and she was taking the time to stop and ask about her shoes?!

"Yeah," she said slowly as the alien moved towards them slowly.

"Are they warm?"

Rose could believe this. Why the hell was she asking questions like this now? But then again, she knew Piper never did anything without a reason.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Are they comfortable?"

"Yeah,"

"Are they fast?"

Rose turned to look at Harriet who shrugged.

"Umm, I dunno."

"Let's find out!"

She grabbed Rose's hand, who in turn, grabbed Harriet's and pulled them into a room. They locked the door behind them before looking around. "Okay, we need a hiding place! Rose, you hide behind the curtain! Harriet, you hide behind the sofa!"

"Where are you gonna hide?" Rose asked.

"In the wardrobe," she grinned. "Where else?"

It was at times like this that Piper reminded Rose of the Doctor. They managed to get in their positions just in time. A second later, the door was ripped apart. They heard footsteps and knew looking for them. "Little human children, where are you?" Sweet little humans, come to me."

Piper looked around frantically for anything that could be used as a weapon. Her eys settled on a fire extinguished that was hanging nearby. As quietly as she could, she crawled to it, carefully checking it was the right one. It was. The creature was still talking as she quickly made sure everything was in position and working. She only had one chance at this. She looked up to see Rose peeking from the curtain, looking at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" Rose mouthed to her.

Piper put her finger to her lips and moved silently around the room. She had to get close enough to it before she could use it against the alien. She froze however, when more of the creatures entered the room. She closed her eyes in thought. Dammit! One was bad enough but now there's more. What the hell are we gonna do? No, no! There's a way out. There's always a way out!

"My brothers."

"Happy hunting?"

How many of them were there?

It's wonderful," the one chasing them answered. "The more you prolong it, the more they stink!"

Piper's eyebrows forrowed in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? The more you prolong it the more you stink? Her eyes widened in realization. It must be their sense of smell! Oh, this was not good!

"Sweat and fear. I can smell an old girl, stale bird with brittle bones." Harriet frowned at this.

"And two ripe youngsters, all hormones and adrenalin. Fresh enough to bend before they snap!"

The curtain Rose was hiding behind was pulled back and Rose screamed. Piper this distraction to get close enough. She used the extinguisher on the alien and as an extra precaution, hit it over the head!

Everyone glance at the door as the Doctor charged in holding his own fire extinguisher. He looked around, eyebrows raised. "Did I miss anything?"

Rose grinned. "Well, you missed Piper spray that thing with her fire extinguished. Of course that was before she used it to whack it over the head with!"

The Doctor looked at Piper incrediously as if to say 'Really?'

"Who the hell are you?" He asked Harriet. Without looking at him, she showed him her I.D.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North," she answered.

"Nice ta meet you."

She smiled. "Likewise."

The Doctor sprayed them before leading them out of the room. "We need to get to the cabinet room."

"The emergency protocols are in there! They give instructions for aliens."

"Harriet Jones, I like you."

"I think I like you too," she replied.

They ran through the way they came, back into the cabinet room. The Doctor grabbed one of the jars of alcohol and raised it up. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the jar. Piper panicked as the creatures closed in on them. She looked at the sonic and then at the alcohol. "Stop!" She commanded before the Doctor could say anything. This made the others including the aliens turn to look at her. "One more move and his sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoosh, we all go up. So back off!"

She looked at the others who were staring at her like she had the answers to the universe. She was happy when the aliens stepped back.

"Right then, question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?" The Doctor asked them.

"They're aliens," Harriet interrupted.

"I got that, thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Who are you if not human?"

"Who's not human?"

"He's not human," Rose answered.

"He's not human?" She looked at Rose.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor asked.

"Sorry."

"So what's the plan?" He turned to the Slitheen.

"But he's got a Northern accent," Harriet interrupted.

"Lot's of planets have a North," Rose quoted.

"I said hush!" He snapped. "So c'mon, you've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of the Government. What for, invasion?"

"Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?"

"Well something's brought the Slitheen race here, what is it?" Piper asked. The Doctor nodded in approval.

"Slitheen race? Slitheen is not our species," they said confused. "Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasemeer-Day Slitheen, at your service."

"So your family?" The Doctor said.

"The family business."

The Doctor's head snapped up. "Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a godforsaken rock?"

"Uhhh, excuse me," one asked, turning to Piper. "His device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?"

Piper's eyes widened. "Is that what I said?" She asked nervously.

"You're making that up?"

"Ah well, nice try. Harriet have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." He passed the jar to Harriet who was standing to his right.

"Can you pass it to the left?"

"Sorry," he said, handing the bottle to Rose.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Now we can end this hunt. With a slaughter."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "Shouldn't we run?" Rose asked. "Fascinating history, Downing Street. 2000years ago this was marshland. In 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken," he chuckled. "He was a nice man. In 1796, this was the cabinet room. If the cabinet was in session and in danger, these were about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." The Doctor opened a small square panel and pushed a button. The doors around them sealed. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every wall. "They'll never get in." He smiled. Piper couldn't help but facepalm. "Great," she said sarcastically. "And how do we get out?"

"Ah."

The Doctor dragged the corpse of the man they had been talking to earlier into a cupboard. "What's his name?"

"Who?" Harriet asked.

"This one."

"No idea. I gave him a cup of coffee, spoke to him but I never asked his name," she said sadly.

"Right, what have we got?" Anything?"

"What I don't understand," Rose started. "Is why they killed the Prime Minister but didn't use him as a disguise."

"Too slim. They're big old beasts so they need to fit inside big humans."

"Makes sense, I suppose," Piper said thoughfully. The Doctor stopped what he was doing. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "What are you thinking?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "What makes you think I'm thinking?"

"I know that tone," he said simply. "And I know you. You're smart and you've got your thinking face on. So, what are you thinking?"

She began to pace up and down the room. The others watched her in curiosity. "It doesn't make sense," she muttered.

"What doesn't?" He asked patiently.

She walked over to where Harriet had been sitting and picked up some of the papers. Information flashed through her eyes as she worked it out. "They've killed to get to the top but not for invasion. It's for profit," she muttered.

"So?" Rose questioned.

"So, how can they make profit? They obviously need something but what? Look here," she pointed to one of the papers. "It says something about codes. "

"Couldn't we just launch a bomb at them?" Rose said suddenly.

Piper's eyes widened in realization. "A bomb," she breathed. The others looked at her in confusion. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Okay, so for codes like that you would need to have access, right? What if...they're profit isn't on Earth?"

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"What if...it's not on Earth but the Earth itself?"

The Doctor's jaw dropped in awe at her. "Explain!" He said quickly.

"Okay. Remember on platform 1 with Cassandra?"

They nodded. "Remember how she wanted everyone dead because they were worth something." They did remember. She had done it for money. All in all it wasn't a good time. "Well if a person is worth that much imagine what something like a planet could do for someone. You could use it, you could..."

"Could what?" The Doctor urged her.

"Sell it."

Rose's phone beeped suddenly. "Oh, that's me," she said.

Harriet frowned. "But we're sealed off. How can you get a signal?"

"He zapped it. Super phone."

"Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts."

"Dead downstairs," he said grimly.

"It's Mickey." Rose looked down at her phone. The Doctor rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy!"

Rose moved to show them a picture of a Slitheen being electrocuted. "Yeah, he's not so stupid now after all."

Rose called Mickey. "Is she okay, no don't put her on, just tell me."

The Doctor moved to grab the phone from her. "Is this Rickey? Don't talk just go to your computer. I may just choke before I say this but Mickey the idiot...but I, er, need you."

Rose smirked.

He hooked the phone up to something so they could all hear it. "Say again."

"It's asking for a password."

"Buffalo. Two F's and one L."

They could hear Jackie talking in the background.

"Repeat the password everytime. Why hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather alien experts so they could kill them."

"Those lot would have gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash into Big Ben. It's like Piper said, it doesn't make sense."

"If they're hiding, why put the world on red alert?" Rose asked.

"Look at her." Jackie grumbled.

"Oi. At least I'm trying!"

"Well I've got a question of my own. Cause since that man walked into our lives I've been attacked in the streets, I have had creatures from the pit of hell in my own living room and my daughter and her best friend disappear off the face of the Earth!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Rose sighed. "I told you what happened."

"I'm talking to him! Cause I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it and you think it's clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Are they safe?"

The Doctor said nothing.

"We're fine," Rose said.

"Are they safe? Will they always be safe? Can you promise me that?" The Doctor stared at both girls. "Well, what's the answer?"

"We're in," Mickey said breaking the tension.

Piper watched the Doctor as he explained to Mickey what he had to do. A noise filled the room. The Doctor squinted in concentration.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"The Slitheen have a spaceship that's transmitting a signal. Now, shut up. I'm trying to work out what it's saying."

"He'll have to answer one day," Jackie muttered.

"Hush!"

"It's a message," the Doctor said.

"What's it saying?" Piper said.

"I dunno. It's on a loop, keeps repeating." A ringing suddenly cut through. "I said hush!"

"It's not me! Go and see who that is," he said to Jackie.

A moment later, Jackie's screaming could be heard.

"They've found us!"

"Mickey, I need that signal!"

Piper glared at him. "Nevermind the damn signal! Get the hell out of there!" She snapped.

"We can't! It's by the door. Oh, my god. It's unmasking. It's going to kill us!" Mickey said, sounding scared.

"There has to be some way of stopping them. You're the expert, think of something!" Harriet said.

"I'm trying!"

"That's my mother!" Rose said, gulping.

"Right, if we're gonna find their weakness, we need to know where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to 5,000 planets in travelling distance. What else do we know? Information!" He bent over the table ready to narrow it down.

"They're green," Rose said. Piper rolled her eyes. That was kinda obvious!

"Yep, narrows it down."

"Good sense of smell," Piper said.

"Narrows it down."

"They can smell adrenalin," Rose said.

"Narrows it down,"

"The pig technology," Harriet said.

"Narrows it down."

"The spaceship in the Thames. You said slipstreamengine," Piper said.

"Narrows it down."

"It's getting in!"

"We're on it!" Piper said.

"They hunt like it's a ritual," Rose continued.

"Narrows it down."

"Wait a minute! Did you notice, when they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart. It's something else. What is it?"

"Ohh, ohhh bad breath!" Piper and Rose said at the same time.

"That's it!"

The Doctor grinned. "Calcium decay. Now that narrows it down!"

"We're getting there mum!"

"Too late," Mickey told her.

"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium, Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcuim. What else, what else? Hyphenated surnames. Yes! That narrows it down to oneplanet! Raxacoricofallapatorius! Get in the kitchen."

"What are you gonna do?Write em a letter?" Mickey bit.

"Calcium, recombined with a compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!"

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?"

"How should I know?" Mickey asked stupidly.

"It's your kitchen!" Piper snapped.

"Cupboard by the sink. middle shelf," Rose told him.

Jackie snatched the phone from Mickey. "Oh, give it here! What do you need?"

"Anything with vinegar!" The Doctor shouted.

"Gherkins, yea, pickled onions. Pickled eggs."

"You kiss this man?" The Doctor asked Rose.

They waited until the screeching stopped followed by what sounded like something exploding before sighing in relief.

"Hannibal?" Rose questioned.

"Hannibal crossed the alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar."

"Hey, listen to this."

They listened as a man told the people about finding weapons of destruction. Of course it was all lies but no one else knew that. They listened as he begged them to release the codes in order to set of a nuclear strike.

"He's making it up, there's no weapons. No threat, he just invented it."

"I would have thought that was obvious, Doctor! Please try and keep up!" Piper snapped.

The Doctor looked at her shocked at her outburst. He smiled at her softly. He was going to enjoy getting to know her completely, figuring out what made her tick and what set her off. But he knew he had all the time for that. After all, she wasn't going anywhere. Not if he had anything to do with it. Even if Rose decided she wanted to go back, he would make sure Piper stayed, somehow. He wanted her to stay.

"Do you think they'll believe him?"

"Well you did last time," Rose said.

"That's why they did that. They want the world panicking. Cause you lot, you get scared, you lash out."

"They release the codes -"

"And the Slitheen go nuclear," the Doctor finished.

"But why?!"

The Doctor pressed the button, raising the steel walls.

"You get the codes, release the missiles but not into space cause there's nothing there. You attack, they retaliate, fight back. World war 3, the planet gets nucked."

"And we can sit through it in our spaceship. Not crashed, just parked. We'll be safe and sound." The female said.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. Whatever for?"

"Profit," the Doctor answered. " That's the signal. It's an advert beaming into space."

"Sale of the century. Reduce the Earth to molten slag and sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chunks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."

"At the cost of five billion lives." The Doctor said.

"Bargain!"

"Then I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you," he said coldly.

The Slitheen started laughing. "What, you?...Trapped in your box?"

"Yes. Me," his expression didn't change as he shut the doors in her face.

"Alright, I'm not saying I trust you but there must be something you can do!"

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose called.

"A load of emergency numbers. All on voicemail."

The Doctor and Piper stood leaning against a wall, looking grim.

"If we could just get out of here," Rose said.

"There's a way out," Piper said quietly. Rose and Harriet turned to look at her. "There's always been a way out."

"Well why haven't we used it?" They asked her.

He leaned towards the phone. "Because I can't guarantee that they will be safe."

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare!"

"And if I don't dare, everyone dies."

Rose and Piper glanced at each other, a silent conversation taking place. They nodded to each other before looking at the doctor.

"Do it," Piper commanded.

"You don't even know yet you'll let me do it?"

"Yeah," Rose said.

"Please, they're just kids," Jackie begged.

"Don't you think I know that? This is my life, it's not smart or cleaver, it's standing up and fighting for what's right when no one else will."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I could save the world but lose the both of you."

"Except it's not your choice. It's mine."

"Who the hell are you?" Jackie snapped.

"Harriet Jones, the only elected representative in the room. And on behalf of the people I command you. Do it!"

The Doctor smiled.

"So how do we get out?" Rose asked him.

"We don't. We need to stay here. Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything," he told Mickey. "We need to select a missile."

"But we can't. We haven't got the codes."

"We don't need it. All we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?"

"Sub harpoon, UGM-84A."

"That's the one, select. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Mickey the idiot. The world is in your hands. Fire"

"How solid are these exactly?" Harriet asked, pointing to the walls.

"Not solid enough. They're not built for something this big," he answered.

Rose looked at Piper guiltily. "Sorry," she mouthed to her. Piper looked at her in confusion, wondering what she meant. She found out a moment later.

"We don't necessarily have to die ya know."

The Doctor looked at her, confused. "Well what would you suggest then?"

Rose looked at Piper again. The Doctor caught this and also turned to look at her.

"No," Piper whispered.

"Piper, please. I know you can do this!" Rose pleaded.

"I can't!"

Rose moved to hold onto her arms. "Yes, you can. I know you can. You can save us!"

The Doctor looked from Rose to Piper then back to Rose. "What are you talking about?"

Rose turned to face him. "Would now be a bad time to tell you bout Piper's powers?"

"Powers?"

"Yeah, she had these powers."

He looked at Piper who was looking at anything but them. He closed his eyes in pain. He really didn't want to risk her but if she could save them then he had to at least try. "How powerful is she? What can she do?"

"She can moved objects with her mind, create shields around her and others and other things," Rose answered.

The Doctor turned to Piper. "Can you create a shield around us?" He asked urgently. She nodded.

"I can do better than that." They watched in awe as she raised her hands in the air, a blue shield surrounded them. It covered the room.

She turned to them. "Hide in the cupboared for extra protection."

They nodded. The Doctor stopped when she didn't follow. She shook her head. "I need to stay here to keep the shields up. Go!"

The Doctor was conflicted. He made sure Rose and Harriet were safely inside before standing beside his companion. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

She smiled at him. He smiled back. He watched as she closed her eyes in concentration. The shield around them seemed to glow brighter with every passing moment. He didn't know she had powers but now that he did, he was interested to see what else she could do. Moment later the explosion hit. The room shook violently but Piper was able to use her powers to keep her and the Doctor in place AND keep the shields up. As soon as it stopped the Doctor turned to look at Piper, his smile fading when he saw blood drip from her nose. He used his sleeve to wipe the blood away.

Stepping out, Harriet pulled Piper in, thanking her for saving them before running off to reassure people that it was over. They made they're way back to the Powell Estate. Rose ran to find her mother while the Doctor went to the Tardis. She felt conflicted. She wasn't sure who she should follow so in the end decided to stay outside and wait for Rose.

Piper looked up to see both Rose and Jackie walking towards her. Jackie was begging her daughter to stay with her. "I'll get a proper job, I'll work weekends and pass my test. If Jim comes round again I'll say no, I really will."

Rose turned to face her mum, smiling softly. "Mum, we're not leaving cos of you. We're travelling, that's all. We'll come back."

"But it's not safe!" Jackie pleaded.

"Mum, trust me. If you saw it out there, you'd never stay home."

"Got enough stuff?" The Doctor asked, looking at the bag she had dumped on him.

"Last time I stepped in there it was in the moment. "Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with us. Ha!" She walked over to Mickey who had been watching quietly. "Come with us. There's loads of room."

"No chance. He's a liability."

Piper's eyes narrowed. She had a feeling the Doctor was lying.

"We'd be dead without him," Rose argued.

"My decision's final."

"Sorry," she turned to Mickey, giving him a kiss goodbye before walking into the Tardis.

In a last attempt, Jackie turned to Piper, knowing if anyone would listen it would be her. "But what if you get lost? What if something happens to him and you don't have any wayof getting back?"

"Jackie, I promise if I need to, I will use my powers to keep herself."

Piper walked into the Tardis, leaving the Doctor outside. She didn't know where she was going but she couldn't wait to find out.


	9. Dalek

"So what's wrong, exactly?" Piper asked, stepping out of the Tardis.

"Don't know," the Doctor said, looking around. "Some kind of distress signal. Drew the Tardis off course."

"Where are we?" Rose asked him.

"Earth, Utah, North America. We're about half a mile down."

"And the year?" Piper asked.

"2012."

A second later, there was a noise and the lights came on. Rose and Piper squinted as their eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"Woah, that's bright." Piper muttered.

"Telling me!" Rose agreed.

"It's an alien museum," the Doctor said. There were display cases around the room showing different species of alien.

"Oh my god," Rose gasped pointing to a Slitheen arm. "That's a bit of Slitheen. It's an arm and it looks like it's been stuffed!"

"Oh, look at you!"

Rose and Piper looked up to see the Doctor walking to a display case. Inside was a silver robot head with what looked like handle bars on its head.

"What is it?"

"An old friend, well more like enemy actually. Used to be the stuff of nightmares. Now it's reduced to an exhibit. Now I am getting old."

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose asked.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Rose. Look at it. It's dead!"

"She's right. Whatever is sending the signal is alive and it's reaching out, calling for help."

"Well whatever it is, we're gonna have to be careful." Piper pointed out.

The Doctor and Rose looked at her questioningly. "Why?"

Piper gave them a look that said 'are you kidding me?'

"If this is an alien museum that collects aliens then it stands to reason you'd be on their collection list." She shook her head at them.

"Right."

The Doctor made the mistake in touching the glass because moments later they were surrounded by men in armour pointing guns at them.

They were taken to a room where two men were talking. One was sitting down while the other was standing beside him, holding an object Piper had never seen before. The man- no boy, was taking to the man while holding out the object.

"What does it do?" The man sitting down asked. He had an American accent.

"You see the tubes at the side? I think it must channel something. Maybe fuel." The boy said. He had a British accent.

Piper rolled her eyes in annoyance. He wasn't much older than Rose but was trying to act like he knew what it was. She found those types of people annoying. She didn't like it when people acted like they knew everything or thought they were better than others or showed off. She made an exception for the Doctor because he more than likely did know everything or nearly everything. True, he did show off and was rude at the best of times but she could see he didn't really mean it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the Doctor talking to the man. "I wouldn't hold it like that," he said.

"Why don't you shut up?" The woman standing nearby hissed. She had curly, red hair that she had tied up in a ponytail. Piper's eyes turned frighteningly cold at her words. She moved to stand directly in front of the woman. Before anyone could do anything, she suddenly grabbed the woman by the wrist.

"What did you say?" She asked, her voice calm but her eyes said another story. They were cold and hard. "Now you listen to me and you listen good. If you know what's good for you, you'll never, EVER tell him to shut up. Do you understand?" She snarled, tightening her hold on her wrist causing the woman's eyes to widen in fear. "Talk to him that way again and I'll make sure you'll wish you had never been born! Understood?" She snapped coldly.

The woman nodded and Piper released her. She stepped back and grinned. "Good. Glad we got that out of the way. Wouldn't wanna hurt you now would I?" The room was silent. Everyone was staring at Piper in shock. It made them uneasy how quickly she could switch from being cold and scary to being sweet and quiet. Their eyebrows raised at that last comment as if to say 'isn't that just what you just did?'

She turned back to the Doctor who was staring at her. "You were saying?" She said sweetly. The Doctor's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. He hadn't been expecting her to stick up for him let alone threaten someone else. And just because they told him to shut up! He knew he shouldn't like that but he kinda did. Nevertheless he was going to have to ask Rose about that later. He had a feeling something was wrong with her.

"Right, yes. As I was saying before, I don't think you should be holding it like that."

"Is it dangerous?" The boy asked quietly, glancing at Piper. He didn't want to be on her bad side.

"No. It just looks silly," he said moving to take the object. The guards moved to stop him, pointing their guns at him. They looked at Piper warily, half expecting the girl to do something. And she did.

"You've got exactly 10 seconds to stand down. If you don't, then what happens next is your own fault. Am I clear?" She commanded.

The guards just looked at her. "We don't take orders from anyone, let alone a child!" One hissed at her. Rose's eyes widened in slight fear and horror. She motioned with her hands and head for them to stop talking but they ignored her. The Doctor looked at Rose carefully.

"Oh no," Rose whispered. "Big mistake!"

The Doctor looked at Rose then to Piper's ridged form. He had a sinking feeling. If they all thought she was scary before that was nothing compared to now. Her eyes turned icy and rage poured out of her in waves, making them all flinch.

"10."

They glared at her.

"9."

"Get back or we'll shoot!"

"Look, it doesn't have to be this way!" The Doctor said, trying to get them to calm down but they ignored him.

"8."

The men turned their guns to Piper.

"7."

"Just put the guns down!" Rose snapped, panicking. But they refused.

"6."

The man sitting down observed the girl. He was curious to see what she would do when she hit 0. He looked from his men back to her.

"5...4...3."

Everything in the room began to shake. Glass on the table's smashed making everyone shield their eyes. Everyone except Piper.

"What the hell?!" The man sitting down cried out. "What is this?!

"2."

Rose's heart thumped loudly in her chest. She didn't want to see anyone get hurt but the men weren't listening. It wasn't Piper's fault. She was just protecting them and defending the Doctor. But she also knew what Piper was capable of and she didn't want that to happen.

"1."

"Stand down!" He ordered them. They obeyed. The shaking immediately stopped. He stood up and walked over to her until he was standing directly in front of her. Everyone held their breath. "Was that you?"

She looked at him blankly but said nothing.

He nodded to himself. "How did you do that?" He asked. "What are you? Are you an alien?"

"She's human!" The Doctor said quickly.

"Tell me something. If she's human, how did she do that?"

The Doctor said nothing.

"Interesting," the man murmured. He turned to the Doctor. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. That's Rose," he said pointing to Rose. "And you've already met Piper. And you are?"

The man scoffed. "Like you don't know. We're hidden away with THE most valuable alien artifacts and you just happened to stumble in by mistake."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down with your little cat burglars." He glanced at Piper and smirked. "Quiet a collector yourself. They're pretty. And powerful." He glanced at Piper again.

"She's gonna slap you if you keep calling her a 'she'." Rose said.

"Ah, they're both English too. Hey, kid. Got you some friends."

"This is Mr Henry Van Statten." The boy said, introducing the man.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose shrugged.

"Mr Van Statten owns the internet."

Piper scoffed causing them to look at her. "Don't be stupid. That's impossible. No one can own the internet."

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way."

"So you're an expert on nearly everything but the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims. I know how good I am!" The Doctor snapped.

"And yet, we captured you right next to the cage." Van Statten replied. "What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me."

"The cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?" The Doctor and Piper said simultaneously.

"Like you don't know."

"Show me," the Doctor ordered.

"You wanna see it?" Van Statten asked.

"Wow. You can really smell the testosterone," Rose stated.

"Goddard, inform the cage. We're going down." Van Statten turned to the boy. "You, English, look after the blonde. Go and canoodle or whatever it is you British do. And you. Doctor with no name and the girl that can make things shake and smash. Come and see my pet."

"Don't get into trouble," Rose called.

"No promises!" Piper yelled back.

Both turned to follow Van Statten into the lift.

While the Doctor and Piper were busy, Rose followed Adam into another room.

"Sorry bout the mess. Mr Van Statten let's me do my own thing as long as I deliver the goods. What do you think this is?"

He held out what looked to Rose, a lump of metal. "It's a lump of metal."

"I think so too. But I'm almost sure it's from the hull of a spacecraft. It's all true, ya know. Everything the UN tries to keep quiet. Spacecraft's, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really do exist."

"Amazing." Rose responded.

"I know right! Sounds incredible. I honestly believe that the whole Universe is teeming with life."

"I'm gobsmacked, yeah," Rose said trying to sound like she didn't already know that. "And what do you do? You sit here and...catalogue it?"

"Best job in the world." Adam said.

"But imagine if you could get out there, travel amongst the stars and see it for real."

"I'd give anything. I don't think that's ever gonna happen though. Not in our lifetimes."

"Oh, you never know. What about all the people who've said they've been in a spaceship and talked to aliens?"

"I think they're nutters." Adam answered.

"Yeah, me too," Rose laughed. "So, how'd you end up here?" She questioned.

"Van Statten has agents all over the world, looking for geniuses to recruit."

"Oh, so you're a genius?" Rose joked.

"Sorry, but yeah. Can't help it. I was born clever. When I was 8, I logged onto the US Defense System. Nearly caused WW3."

Rose raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "And that's funny is it?"

"You should've seen em running around like headless chickens. Fantastic!"

"You sound like the Doctor," Rose commented.

"Are you and him...?" Adam trailed off.

Rose turned to look at him. She knew exactly what he was talking about but decided to act innocent.

"What?"

"Ya know..."

"No. Just friends."

Adam looked down. Rose thought she saw relief on his face but couldn't be sure. "What about you're friend?"

Rose looked confused.

"The other girl? Ya know, the one that threatened Goddard and the guards?"

Oh. He was talking about Piper.

"What about her?"

"Is she with him? Are they together?"

"Why do ya wanna know?"

"No reason," he said shyly. "I just thought that she was a badass back there. Is she always like that?"

Rose shook her head. "No. Usually she's quiet and sweet. It's when you piss her off that she goes...badass. Trust me, you'll never find someone as sweet, caring and compassionate as her."

Adam smiled softly at this. Rose took the opportunity to change the subject. "Wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, he's got a living creature down there."

"I did ask but he likes to keep it to himself. Although...if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch into the com system."

Rose grinned. "That's more like it!"

"It doesn't do much. Definitely alien. Looks like a giant pepper pot." Adam said as he typed on his computer.

An image came up on the screen showing a man in orange holding up a drill. They watched as he walked towards the creature and turned it on. They flinched as the creature screamed in pain.

"Oh my god. It's being tortured! Where's the Doctor?" Rose demanded.

"I don't know."

"Take me down there. Now!" Rose ordered.

As soon as they entered the room, a security guard stopped them. "Hold it right there."

"Level 3 access. Special clearance from Mr Van Statten." Adam said as the guard moved to let them in.

"Don't get too close," Adam warned.

Rose walked slowly towards the metal alien.

"Hello? Are you in pain?" She asked.

There was no reply. She tried again.

"My name's Rose Tyler. I've got some friends, they can help. One's called the Doctor and the other is my best friend. Her name is Piper. She has powers, she can help you."

There was a brief silence followed by a pause.

"Yes." A robotic like voice said.

Rose shook her head in confusion. "What?"

The eyestalk moved to look at Rose. "I am in pain. They torture me but still they fear me. Do you fear me?"

Rose shook her head. "No."

The eyestalk moved as if it were looking to the floor. "I am dying."

"No! We can help." Rose insisted.

"I welcome death. But I am glad. Before I die I met a human who was not afraid."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Rose asked sadly.

"My race is dead. I shall die alone."

That's when Rose moved her hand to touch it. Adam's eyes widened as he moved to stop her. "Rose, no!"

But it was too late. Rose flinched in pain, looking at her burnt hand then back at the alien.

"Genetic material extrapolated initiate cellular reconstruction!" It's voice got higher with every word. The chains broke and the man from before ran it.

"What the hell have you done?!" He snapped harshly. He moved to stand in front of the alien who pointed a plunger at him. "What are you gonna do? Sucker me to death?" He sneered. A moment later, he screamed as the plunger grabbed his face.

Rose and Adam ran out of the room. "It's killing him! Do something!"

"Condition red. Condition red. This is NOT a drill. I repeat-this is NOT a drill!"

The Doctor's face popped up on a screen. You've got to keep it in that cell!" He commanded.

"Doctor. It's my fault."

"I've sealed it. It can't get out. That locks got a billion combinations." The guard told them.

"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat."

Rose turned back to the door. She watched as two of the guards moved in front of them, pointing their guns at the door.

"Open fire!"

"Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed!" Rose could hear Van Statten say. She rolled her eyes. Unbelievable! This thing was killing people and all he cared about was his stupid collection!

"Rose, get out of there!" She heard the Doctor yell.

One of the male guards turned to a female guard. "De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out...alive. That's your job. Got it?"

The guard nodded. "You two, with me!"

They followed her down the corridor until they stopped at a bunch of stairs.

"Stairs, that's more like it!" Rose said happily. "It hasn't got legs so it's stuck!"

"It's coming! Go!" De Maggio yelled.

The Dalek stopped and stared at the stairs.

"Great big alien dustbin, defeated by a flight of stairs," Adam taunted.

"Now, listen to me." The guard said nervously. "I demand that you return to your cage. If you wanna negotiate then I guarantee that Mr Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and that was wrong. But people have died and that stops right now. The killing stops, have you got that? I demand that you surrender right now. Is that clear?"

Everyone waited for a response.

"Elevate," the Dalek said after a moment. Rose's face paled as the Dalek rose from the ground and floated up the stairs.

"Oh my god!"

"Adam, get her out of here!"

"Come with us," Rose said trying to pull the woman with them. "You can't stop it!"

"Someone has to try, now go! Just run!" She began firing at the Dalek. They heard her scream moments later, signalling her death.

They ran around a corner to see men armed with guns. "Hold your fire," one commanded. "You two, get the hell out of there!"

They didn't need to be told twice. They ran towards them. It wasn't long before the Dalek was in sight. Adam pulled Rose but she forced him to stop. "Did you see that? It was looking at me," she said.

"So? It's looking at everyone."

"But it was looking right at me. Like it was looking inside me. Like it knows me."

They ran as the sounds of screams filled the corridor. They came to another flight of stairs. Rose's phone rang and she pulled it out to answer it. She didn't stop running. "Now's not the best time."

"Where are you?" The Doctor asked urgently.

"Level 49."

"You've GOT to keep moving. The vaults being sealed off up at level 46."

"Can't you stop em closing?" She asked, panting.

"I'm the one that's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now, for god's sake, run!"

"We're nearly there. Give us two seconds!"

Adam was a few feet ahead of Rose. She tried to run faster when she saw the door lowering. It was almost closed when Adam rolled under the door. He held his hand out to help Rose but it was too late.

"Rose, where are you? Did you make it?" The Doctor asked.

"Was a bit slow. Sorry." She turned to see the Dalek moving towards her. "It wasn't your fault, okay? Remember that, Doctor. It wasn't your fault."

She lowered the phone as the Dalek stopped in front of her. "Exterminate!"

Piper Rose Halliwell was not happy. She was far from happy, in fact, she was furious! Rose was dead and it was all Van Statten's fault! She turned to see Adam walk into the room and she lunged at him.

"You bastard! You left her behind!" She slammed him against the wall in fury. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now." She said lowly.

Terror filled the boys eyes. The Doctor moved to grab her gently by the arm. He pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

They jumped as they heard the Dalek's voice. They turned to the screen to see the Dalek and...Rose! She was alive!

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies."

"You're alive!" The Doctor laughed.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Rose said nervously.

"Thought you were dead."

"Open the bulkhead!"

"Don't do it!" Rose exclaimed.

"What use are emotions if you will not save your friend?"

The Doctor turned to Van Statten, who's eyes widened in fear. "I killed her once. I won't do it again." He pushed a button, opening the bulkhead. The Doctor ran out of the room, grabbing Piper's head as well as a gun on the way out. They ran around a corner to see Rose and the Dalek standing in the middle of the room, a big hole in the ceiling.

"Get out of the way!" The Doctor yelled. Rose turned to see him pointing a gun at them.

"What are you doing?"

"Get out of the way, Rose!"

"No. I won't let you do this."

"That thing killed hundreds of people," he said.

"It's not the one pointing a gun at me," she responded angrily.

"I've got to do this! It's got to end! The Daleks destroyed my home, my people!" He begged.

She stepped to the side so he had a clear view of the Dalek. "What's it doing?"

"Sunlight, that's all it wants."

"But it can't."

"It couldn't kill Van Statten and it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you Doctor? What the hell are you changing into? She demanded.

He lowered the gun. "Oh Rose. They're all dead."

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek asked pitifully.

"I don't know," the Doctor answered.

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that." He stated sadly. "Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. Your mutating."

"Into what?" The Dalek asked.

"Something new. I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Piper asked quietly.

"Not for a Dalek," he told her.

"I can feel...so much. Rose...give me orders. Order me to die."

"I can't do that," she said quietly.

"This is not life, this is sickness! I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"

Rose swallowed. "Do it!" She ordered.

"Are you frightened?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"So am I. Exterminate."

Rose ran over to the Doctor and Piper who watched as the armour closed and it levitated in the air. The balls that were on the armour formed a circle around it, surrounding it in a light as it exploded then disappeared. Rose turned away from where the Dalek once stood and hugged Piper.

"Shhh, shhh. I'm here. I'm always here. I've got you." Piper whispered as Rose buried her face in her neck and hair.

They walked back to the Tardis. "Little bit of home. Better than nothing."

"Is that it then? The end of the Time War?" Rose asked softly.

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Piper said thoughtfully. They turned to look at her curiously. "If the Dalek survived then maybe some of your people did too."

But the Doctor shook his head. "I'd know. In here," he tapped his head. "Feel's like there's no one."

"Well then, you're lucky we're not going anywhere." Rose smiled. "Right Piper?"

"Right!" Piper nodded firmly.

They turned to see Adam run into the room. "We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared and they're closing down the base. Like it never existed. Goddard's gonna fill it with cement."

"Good!" Piper said darkly, thinking of how Van Statten had tortured the Doctor when he found out he was the last of his kind too. She had tried to fight back but they had drugged her and tied her down. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Adam continued.

"I'll have to go home," he stated.

"Better hurry up then. Next flight leaves at 1500 hours."

Rose turned to the Doctor. "Adam was saying how all his life he's wanted to see the stars."

"Tell him to stand outside then."

"He's all on his own Doctor. And he did help," she reminded him.

"He left you down there."

"So did you!" She argued.

"What are you talking about? We've got to leave!"

"Rose, he's a bit pretty." The Doctor said.

"Haven't noticed," she said, not backing down.

He sighed and turned back to the Tardis. He pulled the key out and unlocked the door. "On your own head," he said, pulling Piper in by her sleeve. Rose followed them.

"What are you doing? She said cement." They heard Adam call from outside. "She wasn't joking. They're gonna seal us in! Doctor? What are you doing in a police box? Rose?"

He walked into the Tardis and a moment later, it began dematerializing.

Next stop, everywhere!


	10. Satellite 5

The Doctor, Rose and Piper stepped out of the Tardis. "Right," the Doctor said looking at Rose. "It's the year 200,000, it's a spaceship, no, hold on. Space station, go and try that gate over there." He said, pointing at a gate. "Off you go." He leaned against the Tardis and waited. His companions always thought his favourite part was the travelling and saving people but it wasn't. It was seeing his companions faces as they saw something new. He loved it.

Rose turned to him. "200,000?" She asked.

"200,000," he confirmed.

"Okay," Rose nodded, looking around. The Doctor grinned and moved to stand next to Piper.

"Adam, out you come!" Rose called. The Tardis doors opened and Adam stepped out, looking around in awe.

"Oh my god," he said, awestruck. Rose grinned.

"Don't worry, you get used to it."

"Where are we?"

"Good question," Rose said, getting ready to impress him. "Let's see. Judging by the architecture, I'd say we're in the year...200,000."

Adam nodded, looking at her like she knew everything. Piper had to turn to the Doctor in an effort to supress her laughter at Rose's attempt.

"If you listen to the engines...we're on some sort of space station. Yep, definately a space station."

Piper could supress it anymore and the Doctor noticed. He grinned as an idea came to him. He could tell she was about to burst so he moved to stand behind her, covering her mouth with his hand. Rose and Adam didn't seem to notice this. They went over to try the gate, the Doctor releasing Piper who turned to smile at him. "Thanks for that. I don't think I would have been able to hold it in anymore."

He smiled back. "Anytime," he said warmly. He took her hand in his and moved to follow the others. They entered the gate to see the Earth.

"And this is..." Rose trailed off, staring at the Earth. The view was beautiful and it reminded Piper of the Doctor.

"I'll let the Doctor describe it," Rose said, stunned.

"The fourth great and bountiful human empire, at its height. Population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind sitting right in the middle."

Adam stood beside Rose. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Piper jumped when he suddenly fainted.

"He's your boyfriend," The Doctor half teased, half stated.

"Not anymore," Rose sighed in disappointment. She didn't even glance at Adam. The Doctor didn't want to wait for Adam but Rose insisted. He told her if she wanted to wait for him, she could, but he wanted to explore. He changed his mind, however, when Piper said she wanted to wait too.

Once he woke up, they went exploring. "You're gonna love this," the Doctor was saying. "The human race, at its most intelligent. Culture, art, politics. This era has fine food, good manners-" The Doctor was interrupted rudely when a man bumped into him.

"Out of the way!" The man snapped rudely. Piper was not amused by the man's manners - or lack of. She scowled at the man's back.

"Fine cuisine?" Rose asked, looking at the food.

The Doctor frowned and looked down at his watch. "My watch must be wrong. No, it's fine, that's weird."

"That's what happens when you show off," Rose smirked. "You're history's not as good as you thought it was."

"My history's perfect," he scoffed.

"But they're all human. What about the millions of planets? The species? Where are they all?" Adam asked in wonder.

"Good question," the Doctor said sounding slightly surprised. "Actually that _is_ a good question." He looked at Adam and put his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Adam, me mate, you must be starving."

"No, just a bit homesick."

"Nah, what you need is some grub." The Doctor called to one of the men that seemed to be selling food. "Oi, mate. How much is a cronk burger?"

"Two credits thirty, sweetheart. Now join the queue," he told them.

The Doctor patted his coat. "Money, we need money. Have to use a cash point." The watched as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on what looked like an ATM. A metal strip fell out and Rose stared at it in disappointment. Was that it? The Doctor handed the strip to Adam. "There you are, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets."

Adam watched in confusion as the Doctor began to walk away. "How does it work?" He called.

The Doctor walked back and sighed. "Go find out. Stop nagging me! The thing is, Adam, time travels like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers!"

Piper burst out laughing. The Doctor frowned. "Or is that just me? Stop asking questions! Go and do it!"

Adam walked away and Rose made to follow him. "Off you go then. Your first date," the Doctor smirked.

"You're gonna get a smack, you are!"

The Doctor grinned as she walked away. While he didn't exactly like the boy, he was happy that Rose had someone else to spend time with.

"And what about me?" Piper crossed her arms. "Where do I go?"

"You're coming with me." The Doctor was happy to spend time with her. This was his chance to get to know her more. He grabbed her hand. "Right, c'mon. This way." They stopped in front of two women. One had dark skin, her hair was braided. The other had short, light brown hair and looked more friendly than her friend. She smiled at them kindly.

"This might sound daft, but could you tell us where we are?"

They looked at him strangely. "Floor 139. Could they write it any bigger?" The dark skinned woman said sarcastically. Piper frowned. She didn't like her attitude.

"Floor 139 of what?" The Doctor asked.

"Must've been one hell of a party," the woman said.

"You're on Satellite 5," the kind looking woman said.

"And what's Satellite 5?"

"Oh, come on. How can you get on board without knowing where you are?"

"Look at me. I'm stupid."

"Hold on a second. Are you a test? A management kind of test?" The brunette asked.

"You've got me. Well done. You're too clever." He whipped out his phsychic paper and showed them. The girl's eyes widened.

"We were warned about this is basic training."

The Doctor crossed his arms. The dark skinned girl looked excited. "Right, fire away. Ask you're questions. If it gets me to floor 500, I'll do anything," she told them, playing with her hair.

The Doctor frowned. "Why, what happens on floor 500?"

She gave him a strange look. "The walls are made of gold. And you should know, Mr. Management."

It took Piper everything she had not to laugh at her desperate attempts to get what she wanted.

"So," she continued, walking off. "This is what we do."

They followed her to some screens. Piper and the Doctor listened as she explained what was happening on each of the screens.

"I get it, you broadcast the news."

The girl frowned. "We ARE the news. We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of Satelite 5 broadcasting everywhere."

Up on floor 500, a pale man with pure white hair looked at a screen showing the Doctor and the others. "Something is wrong. Something fictional."

He bent over beside a frozen black man and pointed to the screen. "Those people. Security check. Go deep." He told him.

"Now, everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How'd you want it? By the book?"

"Oh right from scratch thanks," the Doctor said.

"Okay, so, ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot, my name is Cathica. That's Cathica with a C in case you were wondering. Now please feel free to answer any questions, the process of news gathering must be open, honest and beyond bias. That's company policy." She turned to smile widely at the Doctor.

"Actually, um, it's the law," Suki said.

"Yes, thank you Suki," Cathica said, glaring at her. "Okay, keep it calm, don't show off for the guests and here we go," she said lying down on a chair.

Piper rolled her eyes at the obvious display. If anyone was showing off it was _her_.

"And engage safety..." She clicked her fingers and her forehead opened revealing her brain. Everyone placed their hands out in front of them. The walls around them lit up. "And 3...2...and spike." A blue light hit Cathica's forehead.

"Compressed information streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software, her brain IS the computer," the Doctor explained.

"If it all goes through her she must be a genius," Rose said.

"Nah, she wouldn't remember it. There's too much, her head will blow brain's the processer and as soon as it closes, she forgets."

"So what about all these people around the edge?" Rose asked pointing to them.

"They've all got tiny little chips in their heads connecting them to her and they transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power."

Piper coughed. "Ahem," she said, her eyebrows raised.

The Doctor looked at her frowning. "What?"

"If you want power, you got me!" She pouted.

The Doctor let out a chuckle. "I know that."

"You alright," Rose asked Adam.

"I can see her brain."

"You wanna get out?"

"No, no. this...this is technology. Its amazing."

Piper glanced at the Doctor. He didn't look happy. "This technology's wrong," he stated.

"Trouble?" Rose grinned.

"Oh yeah."

Suddenly, Suki pulled her hands away. She gasped.

"Come off it Suki! I wasn't even half way. What was that for?" She snapped.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Must've been a glitch."

"Her information's been tampered with. There's a second biography hidden underneath."

A voice from above began talking.

"Yes sir...absolutely sir...yeah, well her data was encrypted so there was no way we could have found her sooner. Yeah...sorry sir...absolutely. Get her up here. Now!"

The words promotion suddenly appeared on a screen in the room. "Come on, this is it. C'mon!" Cathica pleaded desperately. "My God, make it me. C'mon say my name, say my name."

 **Promotion for: Suki Macrae Cantrell** the voice said. Suki was stunned. Cathica was annoyed.

"I don't believe it. Floor 500,"

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you!"

"I don't know, I just applied on the off chance. And they said yes!"

"That's so not fair. I've been applying to floor 500 for three years."

"What's floor 500?" Rose whispered.

"The walls are made of gold."

"Cathica, I'm gonna miss you. Floor 500, thank you."

"I didn't do anything," the Doctor protested.

"Well you're my lucky charms," she smiled. Piper couldn't help but smile too.

"Alright, I'll hug anyone," he said pulling the brunette into a hug.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Rose said to Adam.

"What with the...the head thing?"

"Yeah well she's closed it now."

"Yeah but it...it's everything. It freaks me out. Maybe I can just go and sit on the observation deck? Would that be alright?"

"Do you want me to come with ya?"

"No, no. You stick with the Doctor. You'd rather be with him."

Rose didn't know what to say to that so she said nothing. Instead, she pulled out the Tardis key. "Here you go. Take this, just in case it gets too much."

Adam nodded and took the key. Rose watched as he walked away. She didn't see the smirk on his face.

Rose, the Doctor, Piper and Cathica watched as Suki walked into the elevator. "Say goodbye to Steve for me," she said before the doors closed. "Goodbye!"

"Good riddence," Cathica muttered.

Piper glared at her coldly. What the hell is it with this chick? "What's your problem?" She demanded coldly.

Cathica looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you and your attitude. The way you've been acting towards Suki the whole time we've been here. I can smell the desperation and jealousy from all the way across the room. You're really that upset that she got what you wanted? Your not really much of a friend are you?"

Cathica looked stunned. Rose's eyes widened. The Doctor watched on in amusement and slight surprise. Rose felt awkward. The Doctor either didn't notice or ignored the tension between them. Cathica ignored Piper's question.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs."

"We won't. Once you go to floor 500, you never come back."

After talking to Cathica, the Doctor had gone to a control panel. Rose and Piper stood by watching him. Cathica was uneasy. She didn't want to get caught. But she couldn't just leave him to mess around with it either. "It's nothing to do with me. I'm going back to work," she tried to threaten.

"Go on then, see ya."

This made her stop and turn around. "I can't just leave you, can I?"

"If you wanna be useful, get them to turn the heating down. What's wrong with this place? Can't they do something about it?"

"I don't know, we keep asking. Something to do with the turbines."

"Something to do with the turbines," he said mocking her.

"Well I don't know."

"Exactly. I give up on you Cathica. Now Rose, look at Rose. Rose is asking the right kind of questions."

"Thank you."

"Why is it so hot?"

"One minute you're worried about the empire, the next it's the central heating!"

"Never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important."

He pulled out what could have been mistaken for a small television screen. "Here we go, Satellite 5. Pipes and plumbing, look at the layout."

He moved so Cathica could see. "This is ridicules. You've got access to the computer's core. You could look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange...and you're looking at pipes?"

"But there's something wrong," he pointed out.

She turned back to the screen. "I suppose."

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters all working flat out channeling massive amounts of heat...down."

The Doctor nodded. "All the way from the top."

"Floor 500," Rose said.

"Something up there is generating tons of heat."

"Well I don't know about you but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?"

"You can't, you need a key."

"Keys are just codes and I've got the code right here," he leaned forwards and pressed a few buttons. The code came up on the screen.

"How come it's giving _you_ the code?" Cathica demanded.

"Someone up there likes me."

They waved goodbye to Cathica. "Don't mention my name. When you get into trouble, don't involve me."

"That's her gone, Adam's given up. Look's like it's just us."

"Yep."

"Good."

As soon as the doors opened and they stepped out, they frowned at the sight. It was like a winter wonderland. The floors were covered in snow. It was freezing!

"The walls are not made of gold. You two should go back downstairs," he said.

"Tough," Rose said. Piper nodded in agreement.

It didn't take them long to find what they were looking for. He was waiting for them. "I started without you," he said. He chuckled. "This is facinating."

Piper spotted Suki and grabbed Rosse's arm to get her attention. Rose looked over and saw her too. "Suki? Suki! Hello? Can you hear me? Suki? What have you done?"

"I think she's dead."

"She's...working."

"They've all got chips in their heads and the chips keep going. Like puppets."

"Oh, you're full of information but it's only fair we get some information back because apparently you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter cause we're off. Nice to meet you, c'mon." He turned to leave but was stopped by two people. Rose turned to get up but was grabbed by Suki. Piper was the only one free.

"Tell me who you are."

"Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly gonna say, am I?"

"Well perhaps my editer in chief can convince you otherwise."

"And who's that?"

"It may interest you to know that this is _not_ the fourth great and bountiful human empire, in fact it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where human's happen to live."

He stopped suddenly, as if he were listening to someone. "Yeah...sorry...yeah...sorry...it's a place where human's are _allowed_ to live by kind permission of my client." He snapped his fingers and pointed upwards. They looked up to see a slimey monster with sharp pointed teeth. The thing didn't have any eyes or a nose.

"What is that?" Rose asked nervously. Piper could hear the slight fear in her voice.

"You mean that thing's in charge of Satellite 5?"

"That _thing_ as you put it, is in charge of the human race. For almost a hundred years mankind has been shaped and guided. His knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news edited by my superior, your master and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe. I call him Max."

Downstairs, Cathica wondered around, thinking about the previous conversations she had with the Doctor. She couldn't help but feel the doubt that came with his words. She walked back to the screen, quickly typing the code into the lift. The doors closed behind her.

Upstairs, the Editer had trapped Rose and the Doctor in manacles. They had tried to do the same with Piper but she had created a shield around her, preventing them from getting close.

"So all the people on Earth are like slaves?" Rose asked.

"Well, now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

"Yes!" Piper and the Doctor said at the same time.

"Oh, I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm gonna get, yes?"

"Yes."

The Editer laughed. "You're no fun."

"Let me out of these manacles, you'll find out how much fun I am," the Doctor replied, holding up his wrists.

"Ohh, he's tough isn't he? But c'mon, isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it just a little bit."

"You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed."

"From time to time someone, yes. But the computer chip system allows me to see inside their brains, I can see the smallest doubt and crush it!"

The Doctor's eyes caught something and he looked to see Cathica. He turned his gaze back to the Editer, hoping he hadn't seen her. "What about you, you're not a...jagra...belly-"

"Jagrafess," he interrupted her helpfully.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess, you're human."

"Yeah well, simply being human doesn't pay very well," he scoffed.

"But you couldn't have done this on your own."

"No. I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long time investment. Also the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um, install himself," he wispered the last part of the sentence.

"No wonder a creature that size. What's his lifespan?"

"3000 years."

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why it's so hot. You pump it out the creature, channel it downstairs, Jagrafess stays cool, stays alive. Satellite 5 is a great big life support system."

The Editer sent shockwaves to the Doctor. "Leave her alone. I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler and that over there is Piper Rose Halliwell."

"Tell me who you are!" The Editer insisted.

"I just told you!" The Doctor insisted.

"Yeah but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly-" he stopped talking, cutting himself off. He paused for a moment before holding his hands towards the Doctor, smiling. "Timelord."

This shocked the Doctor. How did he know what he was? "What?"

"Ohh yes! The last of the Time lords and his travelling machine. Oh with his little human girlfriend from long ago."

"I don't know what your talking about," he lied.

"Time travel."

"Someone's been telling you lies."

"Young master Adam Mitchell," he clicked his fingers and an image of Adam appeared on the screen.

"Oh my God, his head."

The Doctor was furious. "What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done?! They're reading his mind, he's telling them everything!"

The Editer nodded. "And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge Doctor. The human empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in you S, Tardis. "

"Well you'll never get your hands on it! I'll die first!" He vowed.

"Die all you like I don't need you. I've got the key."

"You and you're boyfriends," he snapped at Rose.

"Today, _we_ are the headlines. We can rewrite history, we can prevent mankind from ever developing."

He was cut of by a dark laugh. He turned to look at Piper. "Something funny?" He asked her.

"Of course, there are problems with your little plan there."

"And what would they be?" He questioned, amusement in his voice.

The Doctor and Rose stared at her nervously.

"One, you'll only end up killing yourself by doing that. Two, the Doctor would never allow it," as she was talking she began to glow. Her eyes glowed bright and getting brighter by the second. "Three, you really think the Tardis can't defend herself? And there's one one reason why you can't."

"And what would that be?" The Editer asked, fear in his voice.

"Me!" She said darkly. Her shield disappeared but the glowing didn't stop. Everyone had to close her eyes and it filled the room. They tried to stop her but when they touched her, their bodies exploded.

Piper couldn't stop herself, she was losing control! Her power was taking over and she couldn't stop it! The room began to shake violently causing the Jagrafess to hiss at her.

Cathica quickly ran, a plan forming in her mind. She pushed the skeleton off of the chair and sat down. "Disengage safety. Maximum access, override floor 139 and...spike."

"Someone's disengaged the safety. Who's that?"

An image of Cathica appeared. Rose couldn't open her eyes. The light was too bright. The Doctor could only manage to just see. He grinned at Cathica. "It's Cathica and she's thinking. She's using what she knows. She's reversing it. It's getting hot."

Piper cried out in pain.

The shackles holding them broke, allowing them to escape. Unfortunately, the Doctor couldn't get anywhere near her without risking his death. "Piper, stop!" He yelled. " _You_ control your power, don't let it control you. Push it down. Don't let it take over! We're fine now, you can stop." He pleaded desperately.

To his relief, the light slowly died down. Piper fell to her knees panting from the effort. The Doctor grinned and ran over to her. He picked her up and carried her out of the room as it began to fall apart, leaving the Editer behind with an exploding Jagrafess. They stopped to get Cathica.

"We're just gonna go. Hate tiding up, too many questions, you'll manage," the Doctor told Cathica.

"You have to stay and explain it, no one's gonna believe me," she protested.

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now, the human race should accelerate. All back to normal."

"What about your friend?" Cathica's eyes strayed to Adam who stood by the Tardis.

"He's not my friend," he replied darkly, standing up and walking towards him.

"Now don't-" Rose started.

"I'm alright now. Much better. I've got the key. Look it's-" Adam said nervously.

The Doctor snatched the key from him, shoving him inside the Tardis. He pressed a few buttons and grabbed Adam pushing him back out of the Tardis. Adam was shocked to find them in his house. "This is my house. I'm home, oh my God I'm home."

The Doctor stared at him in disbelief. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," Adam lied.

The Doctor walked over to the house phone. "One second of this message could have changed the world." He destroyed it using his sonic screwdriver. Adam wanted to protest but wisely kept his mouth shut. After all, it wasn't just the Doctor that scared him. Piper did too.

"That's it then. See ya."

"How'd you mean see ya?"

"As in goodbye," he snapped.

"But what about me? You can't just go, I've got my head, I've got a chip type 2. My head opens."

"What? Like this?" He clicked his fingers and Adam's head opened.

"Don't!" Adam clicked his fingers and his head closed.

The Doctor ignored him and clicked his fingers again. "Don't do what?"

"Stop it!" Adam clicked his fingers.

"Alright now Doctor, that's enough. Stop it." Rose said.

"Thank you."

Rose smirked and clicked her fingers.

"Oi," he protested.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she chuckled.

"The whole of history could have changed because of _you_ ," the Doctor said quietly.

"I just wanted to help."

"You were helping yourself."

"And I'm sorry, and I've said I'm sorry and I am, I really am but...you can't just leave me like this."

"Yes I can cause if you show the head to anyone they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life, keep out of trouble, be average, unseen. Good luck."

"But I wanna come with you."

"I only take the best. I've got Piper and Rose." With that, he walked into the Tardis.

"Rose, Rose. Oh my God," he said panicking as someone walked through the door.

"It's me mum, wait there a minute."

Rose grinned at him.

"Rose, take me with you," he begged.

Rose just grinned and walked into the Tardis.

Seconds later it disappeared with a wheezing, groaning sound.


	11. Father's day

_Peter Allen Tyler, my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Born 15th September, 1954._

 _Come here Rose. Who's that? That's your daddy. You weren't old enough to remember when he died. 1987, 7th November. Do you remember what I told you? The day Stuart Hoskins and Sarah Clarke got married. He was always having adventures. He would have loved to see you now._

"That's what mum always says. So I was thinking, could we?"

The Doctor sat in the chair, listening to her intently, a curious expression on his face.

"Could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?"

"Where's this come from all of a sudden?" He asked.

Rose looked down feeling slightly betrayed. They had a time machine, they could go anywhere, anytime but the way he was talking made it sound like he couldn't. "Alright then, if we can't, if it's against the laws of time or something then never mind, just leave it."

"No. I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you."

"I wanna see him." She insisted quietly.

"Your wish...is my command. But be careful what you wish for." He smiled and stood up, pressing buttons here and there.

Just then, Piper walked in. The Doctor looked up and smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Where are we going?"

"Backwards in time. I'm taking Rose to see her dad when he was still alive." He watched as her smiled slowly faded and her expression turned nuteural. She nodded almost stiffly and he frowned at her. What was wrong with her? Was it something he said? He'd have to ask her about it later.

"I, Peter Allen Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Prentice..." The man before them said.

" I, Peter Allen Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne Suzette Anita," he cringed at his mistake as Jackie huffed.

"Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di," she told the man who nodded. The Doctor, Rose and Piper were sitting at the back, watching the ceremony. The Doctor grinned at the mistake. Rose just stared. Piper watched, her expression unreadable. "I thought he'd be taller," Rose whispered, leaning in.

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part."

 _"He died so close to home. I wasn't there. Nobody was. It was a hit and run driver. Never found out who. He was dead when the ambulance got there. I only wish there'd been someone there for him."_

"I want to be that someone, so he doesn't die alone."

"November 7th?"

"1987," she confirmed. Moments later, the Tardis materialized and parked on a street. They walked out of the Tardis and looked around. "It's so weird. The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day."

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are you sure about this?" He asked in concern.

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

They walked to the end of the street. The sign said Jordan Road in big black letters. "This is Jordan Road. He was late. Out to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase." They stop as a green car comes around the corner and parks nearby. They watch as the man grabs a vase and gets out. "He got out of his car and crossed the road. "Oh God, this is it," Rose breathed. As Pete Tyler gets out of the car, another car comes around the corner. Pete's eyes widen is surprise and fear as the car headed straight for him. The driver in the car raises his arms as a shield as he crashed into Pete. The driver doesn't stop, leaving Pete lying in the road with a now broken vase, unable to move.

The Doctor nudged Rose. "Go to him, quick," he urged but she couldn't. She couldn't move she was frozen. By the time she could move, it was too late, Pete was already dead and the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. They stopped behind a corner.

"It's too late now. By the time the ambulance got there, he was already dead. He can't die on his own." She turned to him. "Can I try again?"

The Doctor stared at her, his expression unreadable. He had a bad feeling about this. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. Should he really let her try again? This could be dangerous. Not just because of a weak point in time with both sets of them being there but because he knew what humans were like when they had lost someone and had a time machine. Knew from experience that they would most likely try to change history to save the person. He wanted to say no but the desperate, pleading look on her face stopped him. How could he say no to that? Then an idea came to him. _He_ didn't have to. If he could just manipulate the situation a bit, maybe they wouldn't have to try again. He just needed Piper to agree with him. Rose would listen to her, he knew. She trusted Piper with everything she had. If Piper said no then she would - hopefully listen. Problem solved. He turned to the young brunette in question. She looked deep in thought and he wondered what she was thinking. His mind went back to the conversation they had in the Tardis. He hadn't expected her to act the way she had and he wanted to know why. Whatever it was, it must be important because he was almost certain it was the same thing she was thinking of now. He nudged her gently to get her attention. She looked up. "Rose wants to go back and try again. What do you think?"

Piper looked away and shrugged. "Up to you two really. But I'm warning you now, if you do this, there's a chance she won't just observe and then go to him. She'll more than likely try to save him."

The Doctor frowned. What was wrong with her? He felt conflicted. While he wanted to help Rose, he wasn't entirely sure she could be trusted here. He also wanted to deal with whatever problem Piper had. He sighed to himself. Sometimes it sucked to have this kind of responsibility. "Let's go."

Moments later, they looked around the corner to see themselves standing by the road. "Right, that's the first us. This is a very bad idea. There's two sets of us now at the same time which makes this a weak point. Just be careful they don't see us. As soon as she runs off, then go to your dad," he told her.

She nodded. Pete's car pulled up by the curb and he got out. The earlier version of Rose could be heard. "Oh God, this is it," she said.

"I can't do this," Rose said.

"You don't have to but this is the last time we can be here," he said, misunderstanding what she meant. Piper's expression hardened, realizing exactly what Rose meant. It wasn't that hard to work out really. The car headed towards Pete but this time Rose ran towards them. "Rose, no!" He yelled. Rose ignored him and ran past the earlier versions of them who stared in confusion. She ran into the road and pushed Pete out of the cars path, knocking him to the ground. She didn't notice the dark look on the Doctor's face as he watched them. The vase rolls on the ground, unbroken and the earlier versions of them disappeared.

"I did it, I saved your life," Rose gasped.

"Blimey, did you see the speed of that? Did you get his number?" Pete asked.

"I really did it, oh my God, look at you. You're alive! That car was gonna kill ya!" She exclaimed.

"Give me some credit, I did see it coming. I wasn't gonna walk right under it, was I?"

Rose stared at him. "I'm...Rose," she said.

"That's a coincidence. That's my daughters name," he smiled.

Rose grinned. "That's a great name. Good choice, well done."

"Right, well I'd better shift. I've got a wedding to go to."

"Sarah Clarke's wedding?"

"Yeah, you going?"

"Yeah."

"You, your sister and your boyfriend need a lift?" He asked pointing at Piper and the Doctor. Rose looked over and caught the dark look he sent her.

Walking into the Tyler's flat, Pete dumped his car keys on the table. Rose looked around in awe. "Sorry about the mess, if you want a cup of tea, the kitchen's just down there. The milk's in the fridge." He paused. "Well it would be, wouldn't it? Where else would the milk be? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt, make a lot of money out of that. Sell it to students and things. I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me for a minute. Got to go and change."

The Doctor leant against the wall as Rose walked around the room, pointing at things and picking things up. "All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard. She used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink. Here it is, on display. Where it should be. Third prize at the bowling. First two got to go to Didcot. Health drinks. Tonics, mum used to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He was so clever. Solar power. Mum said he was going to do this. Now he can." She explained happily. Her happiness faded at the glare he sent her. "Okay, look I'll tell him you're not my boyfriend." She said trying to diffuse the tension.

"When we met, I said travel with me in space. You said no. Then I said time machine."

"It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought, I can stop it."

"I did it again. I picked another stupid ape. I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for you." He snapped.

"So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad." She snapped back in anger.

He stepped towards her. "I know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point."

"But he's alive!" She pointed out.

"My entire planet died. My whole family! Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?"

Rose looked away. "But it's not like I've changed history. Not much. I mean he's never going to be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything."

"Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive." He said trying to make her understand what she had done.

"What, would you rather him dead?" She asked, hurt clear in her voice.

"No! I'm not saying that."

"No, I get it! For once, you're not the most important man in my life."

"Enough!" Piper growled bitterly. They stopped to look at her in surprise, stunned at the bitterness in her voice.

"Let's see how you get on without me, then. Give me the key. The Tardis key. If I'm so insignificant, give it me back." He held out his hand for the key.

Rose's hand slipped into her pocket and pulled the key out. "All right then, I will." She slammed the key into his hand.

"You've got what you wanted, so that's goodbye, then." He grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her to the door. Rose followed behind them. She stopped in front of them, blocking their path.

"You don't scare me. I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute, or you'll hang around outside the Tardis waiting for me." He pushed past her and walked out of the door. "And I'll make you wait a long time!" She yelled, slamming the door behind her.

The door to Pete's bedroom opened slowly and his head popped out. "Boyfriend trouble?"

Somewhere outside, a man screamed and disappeared followed by a woman hanging out washing and a homeless man.

At the Tyler flat, Rose was busy picking up peanuts and putting them into a bowl. Pete walked out of the bedroom, now dressed in his wedding suite. "Excuse me, do you mind? What're you tidying up for?" He asked, stopping Rose.

"Sorry. Force of habit."

He nodded sympathetically. "Listen, don't worry about him. Couples have rows all the time."

Rose dropped onto the sofa. "We're not a couple. Why does everyone think we're a couple? I think he left me."

"What, a pretty girl like you? If I was going out with you-"

"Stop right there."

"I was just saying."

"I know what you're saying, and we're not going there. At no point are we going anywhere near there. You aren't even aware that there exists. I don't even want to think about there, and believe me, neither do you. There for you is like, like the Bermuda Triangle."

"Blimey, you know how to flatter a bloke."

"Right, are we off?" She asked quickly. She offered him her arm.

"So, that wouldn't be a mixed signal at all?"

"Absolutely not."

"I'll take you back to the loony bin where you belong. Except I'm sure I've met you somewhere before."

Walking down the street, the Doctor looked at Piper. "Gonna tell me what's been bothering you, then?" He asked casually.

She shook her head. "No." She replied instantly.

He stopped and frowned. "Why not? I can help." He was stunned to see a single tear slip down her cheek. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "Because it doesn't matter! It's over and there's nothing I can do to stop it." She quickly wiped the tear away. Wanting a distraction, she continued walking down the road.

The Doctor hesitated, knowing it was a sensitive topic but he needed to know. "What did you mean by that? Stop what?"

She didn't answer, too lost in her thoughts. Hardly anyone knew the story except a few trusted. She felt like a failure for not being able to save her, for losing her the way they had. It hurt everyday to think about her and the life she could have had if she had been able to grow up. She had been family and Piper did the only thing she could do. She locked away her pain and grief so she wouldn't have to deal with it. But Rose's actions today, caused all the painful memories to rise to the surface again and she had no idea how to contain them. Taking the hint, they walked in silence. Pulling out his key, he unlocked the Tardis but froze in horror as he opened the doors. There was noting there. It was just a dark wooden box. The Doctor's expression turned fearful as he looked at her. "Rose!" He cried as he ran back the way they came, Piper following closely behind.

"I met this bloke at the horse's, and he's cutting me in on copyright. " Pete was telling Rose as they drove.

"But I thought you were a proper businessman and that."

"I wish! Oh, I do a bit of this, a bit of that. I scrape by."

"Right. So I must've heard wrong. So, really you're a bit of a Del Boy?" Rose asked cheekily.

Pete stared at her. "Oh, shoot me down in flames. You're not related to my wife by any chance, are you?"

Rose's eyes widened and she grimaced. How could she forget? "Oh, my God. She's going to be at the wedding."

"What, Jackie? Do you know her?"

"Sort of."

"What's she told you about me, then?"

"She said she'd picked the most fantastic man in the world."

"Must be a different Jackie, then. She'd never say that."

Rose frowned deeply as rap music began playing on the radio. How was that possible when it wasn't even supposed to be out yet? "That's not out yet."

"It's a good job and all."

"I'm just going to check my messages." She said, going through her phone. Pete did a double take when he caught sight of her phone.

"How do you mean, messages? Is that a phone?"

"Yeah." She put the phone to her ear and listened in confusion and slight worry as a voice kept repeating itself. "Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you."

Unnoticed by them, the car that should have killed Pete was behind them. When Pete turned a corner, the car went straight ahead. The driver instinctively putting his arms up as if to protect himself before the car vanished with a ripple.

As they continued to drive, the car suddenly appeared out of nowhere and drove towards them. "Dad!" Rose screamed out of instinct as Pete swearved to avoid the car. Once again, the car disappeared, leaving Pete stared at Rose, stunned. "It's that car. Same one as before. It was right in front of us. Where's he gone? You called me Dad. What'd you say that for?"

"Oh, wonderful. Here he is, the accident waiting to happen. You'd be late for your own funeral and it nearly was!"

Rose stared open-mouthed at Jackie. In all they years she had known her, Rose had never seen her mum look like that.

"No damage done."

"And who's this? What're you looking at with your mouth open?"

"Your hair," Rose said before she could stop herself.

" What?!"

"I've never seen it like. I mean, it's lovely. Your hair's lovely. And that baby you're holding. That would be your baby."

"Another one of yours, is she?" Jackie sneered at Pete.

"She saved my life!" Pete protested.

"Oh, that's a new one. What was it last time?"

"I didn't even know her. She was a cloakroom attendant. I was helping her look for my ticket. There were three duffel coats all the same. Somehow the rack collapsed. We were under all this stuff."

Rose couldn't believe this! "Were you playing around?"

"What's it got to do with you what he gets up to?" Jackie demanded.

"What does he get up to?"

"You'd know!"

"Oh, 'cos I'm that stupid. I play around and I bring her to meet the missus. You silly cow." Pete snapped.

"But you are that stupid."

"Can we keep this stuff back home just for now?"

Rose looked down. She felt like crying. Her mum had always told her their relationship had been good. It never occured to her that her mum may not have told the entire truth. Looking at them now, she just wanted to scream at them and demand that they stop fighting but she couldn't. They didn't know her so she was forced to watch in silence.

"What, with the rest of the rubbish? You bring home cut-price detergents, tonic water, Betamax tapes and none of it works. I'm drowning in your rubbish." She turned to Rose. "What did he tell you? Did he say he's this big businessman, 'cos he's not. He's a failure. Born failure, that one. Rose needs a proper father, not one who's flannelling about like some big kid."

"Jackie, I'm making a living, it keeps us fed, don't it?"

"Stop it! You're not like this. You love each other." Rose said tearfully.

"Oh, Pete. You never used to like them mental. Or I don't know, maybe you did." Jackie turned to walk away.

"Jackie, wait, just listen." Pete called.

"If you're not careful, there'll be a wedding and a divorce on the same day." Jackie yelled as she walked into the church.

"Wait here. Give us a couple of minutes with the missus. Tell you what, straighten the car up. Stick it round the corner or something. Don't cause anymore trouble." He gave her the car keys and ran off to find Jackie.

"I'm not listening. It's just the duffel coats all over again."

"Jackie, sometimes a duffel coat is just a duffel coat. Things will get better soon, I promise."

"I've had enough of all your daft schemes. I never know where the next meal's coming from."

"I'll get it right, love. One day soon, I promise you, I'll get it right. Come on."

Suddenly a dark skinned boy ran around the corner, shouting. "Monsters! Going to eat us!"

"What sort of monsters, sweetheart? Is it aliens?" They laughed.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted.

Rose smirked and turned around to see them running towards her. She grinned. "Rose! Get in the church!" Her grin faded when he turned to look at something. A large creature with wings appeared in the sky and she screamed. He knocked her onto the ground before it could touch her. "Get in the church!" He cried. More creatures appeared and people began screaming.

"Oh, my God. What are they? What are they?"

"Inside!" He pushed Piper and Rose into the church.

"Sarah!"

"Stay in there!" One of them men tried to run away but one of the creatures pounced on him. "In!" He slammed the doors closed. The creatures flew around the church, screeching. "They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else? Go and check the other doors! Move!"

"What's happening? What are they? What are they?" Jackie demanded.

"There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage." He explained as quickly as he could.

"What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?" Jackie snapped impatiently.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and turned around. He rolled his eyes at her in annoyance. "Oh, I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining."

"How do you know my name?"

"I haven't got time for this."

"I've never met you in my life!"

"No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go and check the doors."

"Yes, sir."

"I should have done that ages ago." He grinned.

"My dad was out there."

The Doctor's grin faded. "You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive."

"My dad had-"

"There's nothing I can do for him."

"No, but he had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice." He handed the phone to the Doctor who took it and listened.

"Watson, come here. I need you. Watson, come here. I need you."

"That's the very first phone call. Alexander Graham Bell. I don't think the telephone's going to be much use."

"But someone must have called the police."

"Police can't help you now. No one can. Nothing in this Universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound. By consuming everything in sight."

"Is this because...?" The Doctor looked at Rose. "Is this my fault?"

He stared at her for a few moments, not answering her question, making it obvious that yes, it was her fault. He just didn't want to say it. He walked past her without a word.

Piper was sat on a bench, deep in though when Jackie came up to her. "You look sane and reliable, don't suppose you could look after Rose for me a while?" She asked hesitantly.

Piper smiled and stood up. "Sure." She held out her hands to take her carrycot. Jackie smiled gratefully. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," Piper replied as Jackie walked off. Piper sat down and stared at baby Rose. The baby was beautiful and she couldn't believe this was her best friend. "Hey, Rose. Guess who I am? That's right, I'm your best friend." She cooed. She didn't notice the Doctor standing behind her, watching the scene quietly. He smiled. She was so good with children. He moved to sit beside them.

"Now, Rose you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?"

Rose walked up to them. "I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken." She laughed. She moved to take the baby but the Doctor stopped her.

"No. Don't touch the baby. You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in." He said, looking at the walls.

Rose looked down. "Can't do anything right, can I?" She muttered sadly.

"Since you ask, no. So, don't. Touch. The baby."

"I'm not stupid."

"You could have fooled me." Rose didn't know how to respond to that so she said nothing. "All right, I'm sorry. I wasn't really going to leave you on your own." He admitted reluctantly.

"I know."

"But between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out."

"You'll think of something."

"The entire Earth's been sterilised. This and other place like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way."

"If I'd realised..."

"Just...tell me you're sorry."

"I am. I'm sorry."

The Doctor grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Have you got something hot?" Rose asked, pulling back. She reached into his pocket and pulled out the Tardis key. She dropped it when it burned her skin.

"It's the Tardis key! It's telling me it's still connected to the Tardis. Okay, listen up people! The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?"

"This one big enough?" Stuart asked, holding up his phone.

"Fantastic!"

"Good old dad. There you go."

"Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back."

Piper watched him as he used his sonic. Her gaze turned to Rose who was talking to Pete. She grinned in relief and happiness as the Tardis began to materialize around the key. "Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, zap. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah you're going to get married, just like I said."

Rose and pete walked over to them. "When time gets sorted out...?"

"Everybody here forgets what happened. And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stay changed." The Doctor reassured her.

"You mean I'll still be alive, though I'm meant to be dead. That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything."

"Doesn't work like that."

"Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened."

"This is my fault." Rose said quickly, taking his hand.

"No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault."

"Her dad? How are you her dad? How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting."

Both Piper and the Doctor rolled their eyes at her stupidity. Piper leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Look out. She's rude, crude and full of attitude."

The Doctor let out a chuckle at this.

"Jacks, listen. This is Rose." Pete was eagerly.

"Rose? How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Rose?"

"Oh, for God's sake, look. It's the same Rose!" He picked up the baby and handed her to Rose.

"Rose! No!"

But it was too late. Everyone screamed in fear as one of the creatures appeared inside the church. "Everyone, behind me! I'm the oldest thing in here." He said, stepping forward.

"Doctor!" Piper and Rose screamed as the creature pounced on him. The reaper flew around the room but disappeared when it flew straight through the Tardis. Trouble was, the Tardis disappeared too. The key dropped on the floor, cold. Rose ran and bent down to pick it up. "It's cold. The key's cold. Oh, my God, he's dead. This is all my fault. Both of you. All of you. The whole world."

Piper's face hardened as she turned on Rose. "This is all your fault!" She yelled. "If you hadn't done what you did, none of this would have happened!"

"I just wanted to save him!" Rose shouted back almost tearfully.

If anything, Piper's expression turned even harder. "My sister was murdered when we were kids! Did it never occure to you that maybe, just maybe I wanted to do the same thing you did but didn't cause I thought of what could happen? The Doctor's planet and his people are dead. Did you ever think that maybe he wanted to save them too but didn't cause he knew what would happen? My God, you just don't think do you? You don't think, you act and others have to pay for it! You never think of the consequences of your actions, only what it can do for you. Well, look at what your actions have caused. We're trapped in here with no way out and, oh look, the only person that _could_ have gotten us out is now gone. Don't you understand? We're not just trapped in here, we're trapped in the past!" She ranted. She looked around, noticing everyone was watching them. "Congratulations," she sneered at the blonde. "I hope you're happy." She shook her head and stormed past Rose without another word.

Tears fell from Rose's face as she turned to watch her friend's retreating back. "I'm sorry," she whispered after her despite knowing Piper couldn't hear her.

"Are you okay," Pete asked quietly.

"Yeah," Rose replied shakily, moving to sit down on a bench. Pete walked into the other room and looked out the window. The car that should have killed him was there. He watched carefully as the car drove around the corner and disappeared again and again. He turned and walked out of the room. He grabbed his coat and walked over to Rose, who was sitting on her own. "The Doctor really cared about you. He didn't want you to go through it again, not if there was another way. Now there isn't." He commented.

She glanced at him, not understanding and stood up. "What are you talking about? "

"The car that should have killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor worked it out way back, but he, er, he tried to protect me. Still, he's not in charge anymore. I am."

"But you can't." Rose whispered tearfully.

"Who am I, love?"

"My daddy."

"Jackie, look at her. She's ours."

"Oh my God," Jackie gasped, pulling Rose into a hug.

"I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're going to get rid of me at last."

"Don't say that." Jackie pleaded.

"For once in your life, trust me. It's got be done. You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughter. I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was _never_ there for you."

"You would have been." Rose sobbed.

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now."

"But it's not fair."

"I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you. And you're beautiful. How lucky am I, eh? So, come on, do as your dad says. You going to be there for me, love? Thanks for saving me."

She picked up the vase and handed it to him. He took it, nodded and ran out of the church. He waited for the car to reappear and when the driver threw his arms up to protect himself, he stepped out into the road and took a deep breath. "Goodbye, love."

There was a thump and the vase dropped on the ground, breaking. The creatures disappeared and Rose stood just outside the church, her eyes closed. They snapped open when the Doctor touched her. "Go to him. Quick." He urged.

This time, Rose did as she was told and ran out of the church. She stopped and knelt down next to her dying father and looked at her one last time before taking his last breath. The driver that hit him stopped this time. Rose laid her dad's head gently on the ground. The people in the church came rushing out. Rose stood up to see the Doctor and Piper standing opposite her, waiting for her. "What's that?" A woman commented.

 _"The driver was just a kid. He stopped, he waited for the police. It wasn't his fault. For some reason, Pete just ran out. People say there was this girl, and she sat with Pete while he was dying. She held his hand. Then she was gone. Never found out who she was."_

 _"Peter Alan Tyler, my dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Died the 7th of November, 1987."_


	12. Piper's past

It was late and Rose had gone to bed. Piper sat in the control room, staring distantly at the walls. She didn't notice when the Doctor had entered the control room, momentarily surprised to see her still up and awake before it changed to concern and determination. She had been running and avoiding his questions all day but now he was going to get to the bottom of it. And this time she wouldn't be able to run away. He didn't like it when his companions were hurt or suffering and if he could do something to help her then he would. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see him. He sat down next to her and she had a sinking feeling that this time she wouldn't be able to avoid it. He wouldn't let her. "I know you don't want to tell me but I think I need to know what's bothering you."

She let out a shaky breath and looked away. She twisted her body around so she was facing him. "You met both mine and Rose's family before, didn't you?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah. I got slapped. Wasn't one of my best moments."

Despite feeling the way she was, she couldn't help but let out a sad chuckle. "Yeah, well, you met my Grandmother. You haven't met my mum."

"Where's your mum?"

She shrugged. "Living somewhere else."

He frowned. "Why?"

"She...couldn't bear to be around me anymore."

His frown turned into a scowl. "Why? What sort of parent can't bear to be around their child?"

"Because of my sister."

His eyebrows raised. "You have a sister? How old is she?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Eight. She was eight."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"She was a little older than me. My parents named her Lilith. She was a pretty little blonde who liked to wear cute dresses. Lilith and I were inseperable as kids. We liked to do everything together if we could. We always stuck together...until the last day. I remember that day. Lilith was being her usual curious self and wanted to go exploring. She um...wanted me to go with her but I said no, so she went alone." She looked up and made eye contact with the Doctor. "Only problem was, she didn't came back. My parents were terrified when Lilith went missing. So was I. I remember I used to sit by our bedroom window, hoping she would walk in. At night, I would sleep in her bed just to feel close to her again. We used to share a room. Months went by with no news but I still hoped she would come home."

"But she never did?" He guessed sadly.

"Oh, she did." Piper gave him a sad smile, her eyes brimming with tears.

He frowned, not understanding. If her sister _had_ come home then why was she still upset? "I'm not following. If she came back then why are you-"

"Just not alive," she interrupted tearfully.

The Doctor's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yeah, they uh - they found her in the woods. She was still wearing the same dress she had on the day she disappeared. Whoever had killed her had left her there to rot. After that, my mum changed. She became more protective than ever. She would freak if I walked in with a cut on my knee, she wouldn't let anyone else near me, especially not strangers. I could hardly leave the house cause she thought something might happen to me the way it happened to her. Eventually, her behaviour spiraled out of control. She began to think that if she couldn't protect Lilith, then how would she be able to keep me safe? As much as she tried, she knew she couldn't keep me inside forever. It got worse and worse until one day, she couldn't take it anymore. She drove me to my grandmother's and left me there, saying she had to go find herself."

"Did they ever catch the person who did it?"

She looked away. "No. Bastard got away with it. Never even found out who it was."

The Doctor's heart went out to her. Now he understood why she had been acting the way she had, why she didn't want to go into the past and the why she had been so distant. She just didn't want a reminder of her past. "How am I supposed to help you with this? What do you want? How can I help you through this?" That was a dangerous question, he knew but he asked anyway. After what Rose had done earlier that day, he could at least do something similar for her. It wouldn't be fair otherwise. "You know we can't save her though, don't you?" He asked gently, just wanting to make sure she understood.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good."

"Do you have a video camera?" She asked suddenly.

"I might do, why?"

"Cause I was thinking that we could catch them attacking her. If we could get proof of Lilith's murderer then we can get them locked up and finally have closure. We just need proof."

The Doctor had to admit that it was a good idea. And he liked the way she wasn't trying to save her, like Rose had done. Still...he would have to keep an eye on her just in case she changed her mind at the last second. Not that he thought she would. He drove through a trunk and pulled out a video camera. Satisfied that it worked, he gave it to her. He walked over to the console and prepared to type in the date and year. "What's the date and year?"

"June 16th, 1993." She told him. "The day she went missing."

He put the date in and waited as the Tardis began to materialize. It stopped with a jolt and Piper glanced nervously at the doors. She was terrified. Could she really do this? Her eyes hardened and her jaw clenched in determination. Yes, she could. She would - for Lilith and for her parents. They deserved it. She looked at the Doctor who stared back. "You gonna be there," she asked hopefully.

He smiled sadly. "Yes. I'll be there. Let's go." She nodded and they headed for the door. She peered out hesitantly, unsure of what to expect. She gasped as she saw a little blonde girl skip past her happily. She didn't notice when the Doctor moved to stand beside her, his gaze on her as she stared at the tiny girl. Her eyes never left the blonde. He tore his gaze away from her to see what she was looking at, his blue eyes landing on the child. His blue eyes flickered from the girl to Piper and back. "Is this her?" He asked quietly, so as to not draw her attention to them. Piper couldn't find any words to respond to his question so she just nodded in reply. They watched silently as Lilith hummed happily as she walked down the path. They followed behind her slowly until she finally stopped just outside of the woods. They hid themselves as a man approached Lilith, talking to her before finally dragging the poor child into the woods. Lilith tried to fight back, tried to scream but it didn't make much of a difference. She was tiny and weak compared to him and there was no one around to hear her. There was no way she could win.

Piper closed her eyes in pain and forced herself to remain where she was. No matter how much she wanted to intervene and save her sister, she knew she couldn't. What happened had already happened and there was nothing she could do about it...no matter how much it hurt her. She felt someone squeeze her hand in what felt like reassurance and she opened her eyes to see the Doctor's blue eyes trained on her. She smiled weakly and moved to get up and follow them. As they walked, her hands shook as she turned the camera on. They stopped when Lilith's kidnapper's footsteps stopped. They could hear Lilith's screams and she tried in vain to escape.

Tears slipped down Piper's cheeks and she turned away. "Hey, we don't need to do anything. If you can't do it then you don't have to."

Piper shook her head. She let out a shaky breath and turned to look in Lilith's direction. She looked down at the camera and back at the Doctor. If they were going to get Lilith's killer behind bars then they would need to act fast. But she just couldn't do it. To get what she would need would involve her having to get closer. That would mean seeing what was happening to Lilith, knowing there was nothing she could do. "Please, please." She whispered to him. "I can't. I can't watch that...but we need proof. Please, I wouldn't ask this normally but I'm begging you..." The Doctor stared at her in confusion. His eyes darkened as he realized what she was trying to ask him. Without another word, he took the camera from her hands and walked away.

She waited for what felt like forever of listening to Lilith's screams and cries before they finally stopped. She collapsed on the ground and sobbed. Tears poured down her cheeks and she only looked up when a hand touched her shoulder. It was the Doctor. He helped her up, his blue eyes glistening in sorrow and sadness and handed her the camera. She wiped the tears from her face and took it. "Did you...?" She asked, not really wanting to finish that sentence.

He nodded grimly. "It has what you need."

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully and pulled him into a hug. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the girl, hoping that now she could finally get the closure she so desperately needed and deserved. He was the first to pull away. He grabbed her hand and guided her back towards the Tardis. Piper sat down on the chair in the console room and watched silently as the Doctor walked around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers. The familiar sound of the Tardis dematerializing filled the room and she looked at the doors when they stopped.

The Doctor himself leant against the console, his arms crossed as he watched her. "Now all you have to do is drop that in and wait for the police to do the rest," he explained as she stared at him. Understanding dawned on her and she stood up and headed to the doors. She stopped and looked back at him. Coming to a decision, she walked up to him and ignoring his questioning look, kissed him gently on the cheek, hoping that he would understand how grateful she was to him when words failed her. Looking back at him, she could tell he had gotten the message and understood. She took a deep breath and exited the Tardis once more.

She entered the police station and walked up to the woman at the reception. The woman looked up and gave a small smile. "Hello, how can I help you?"

Piper put the camera on the desk and pushed it towards the woman who looked at it in curiosity. "This camera has proof of a murder on it," she replied, choosing her words carefully. "It should have everything you need to catch the killer. But if you don't mind, I'd rather this be anonymous if it's all the same to you."

The woman nodded slowly, stunned at her revelation. "Of course, if that's what you want. Thank you for this." Piper watched as she took the camera. Piper nodded and turned to walk away for the last time. Stepping out of the station, she felt light. Lighter than she had felt in a very long time. She could feel herself letting go a little bit and she smiled. She looked up at the clear blue sky and whispered, "I did this for you, Lilith. Rest in peace sister. I will always love you and I miss you. Thank you for everything."

At that exact moment, a gust of wind wrapped around her. And with this, she turned and walked back to the Tardis. Back to her new life of adventures. Back to the Doctor. Back to where she belonged.


	13. The empty child

The Tardis hurtled through space as they followed an unknown object. Rose and Piper held onto the console as the Doctor hurried around the room trying to follow it. "What's the emergency?" Rose asked.

"And what is up with all the bumpiness?" Piper grumbled.

"It's mauve," he replied, as if it should have been obvious. Piper glared at his lack of an exclamation.

"Mauve?"

"The universally recognised colour for danger."

"What happened to red?"

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go."

"And that's safe, is it?"

"Totally."

Piper raised her eyebrows and stared at him, clearly not believing him for a second. "Really? _Really_ , Doctor?" She jumped as the console exploded in a shower of sparks.

The Doctor looked at her sheepishly. "Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there-"

"I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works." Piper said sarcastically.

The Doctor opened his mouth to retort but his attention was pulled back to the screen. "No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"What exactly is this thing?"

"No idea."

"Then why are we chasing it?"

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London," he answered grimly.

They landed in a dark alley. Rose was the first to step out followed by the Doctor and lastly Piper. Piper pulled her coat closer to her feeling uneasy. She hated alleys. You never know what could happen. Alleys were dangerous. "Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?"

"Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?"

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow," he moaned. "Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

" _A month?!"_ Rose and Piper said at the same time. "We were right behind it."

"You know it's kinda creepy when you do that," he murmured.

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?"

"Yeah!" Piper gasped eagerly.

"Yeah. How much is a little?" Rose interrupted.

"A bit."

Piper rolled her eyes. "How much is a bit?"

"Ish."

"What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?" Rose asked, eagerly.

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask." He palled out his psychic paper and showed them.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids," Rose read.

"It's psychic paper. It tells you-"

"Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember." Rose dismissed a little rudely with a wave of her hand.

Piper and the Doctor frowned. "Sorry," he murmured.

She patted his arm sympathetically. " _I_ think it's cool."

He smiled softly at her. They stopped by a door. "Not very Spock, is it, just asking."

He pointed to the door. "Door, music, people. What do you think?"

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?"

"Are you sure about that t-shirt?"

Rose looked down and pulled her t=shirt down by the bottom. "Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin."

"Mummy? Mummy?"

Rose looked up at the sound of the voice.

"Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute."

But Rose wasn't listening. She was looking up trying to locate the source of the voice. Her eyes fell on a child wearing a gas mask standing on the top of a building. "Doctor? Doctor? There's a kid up there!" She yelled but the Doctor had already gone inside and couldn't hear her anymore.

Piper and the Doctor stopped in the doorway. People were laughing and chatting and there was a woman singing on stage. They waited until she had finished her song before stepping onto the stage. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" They frowned uncomfortably as everyone went silent before laughter erupted loudly in the room. "Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago."

Piper looked around the room, trying to see if she could find something that could tell her why they were laughing. Her eyes fell on a poster that said in capital letters 'HITLER WILL SEND NO WARNING!" Her heart sank in despair. Why couldn't this just be an easy trip for once? She tried to get his attention but he ignored her. "Doctor?"

"Would've landed quite near here. With a very loud..."

"Doctor!"

"Bang." He sighed. He turned to Piper and crossed his arms. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Her jaw dropped and raised a finger to him. "Walk away, Doctor. Just walk away." She warned, trying to resist strangling him.

Rose was trying to climb up the side of the building by using the rope so she could get to the child. Unfortunately for her, the rope moved away from the building and she found herself hanging on for dear life and she rose up into the air. "Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" She screamed. "Okay, maybe _not_ this t-shirt," she gasped as bombs dropped onto the city below her.

Piper and the Doctor headed back to the Tardis. They stopped when they heard a meow and turned to see a cat sitting on a bin. "You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing. Nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me."

"Hey!" Piper cried.

They froze when they heard ringing. It was coming from the Tardis. "How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?"

"How about you answer it?" Piper said sassily.

"You're being very sarcastic today," he commented.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you."

They turned to see a young girl.

"And how do you know that?" The Doctor questioned.

"Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not-" He cut himself off when he saw the girl had disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. He picked up the phone hesitantly and answered it. "Hello? Hello?" The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of static. "This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?" He asked, grinning.

"Mummy? Mummy?"

The Doctor's grin faded and was replaced with a dark look. "Who is this? Who's speaking?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"Who is this?" The Doctor snapped darkly.

"Mummy?"

"How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything-"

"Mummy?"

The phone went dead. Piper looked around, uneasily. She could feel goose-bumps on her arms. He replaced the phone back and knocked on the Tardis door. He peered through the window. "Rose? Rose, are you in there?"

There was no answer.

Rose's grip on the rope was slipping fast. She tried to hang on but she couldn't and screamed when she fell plummeting to the ground. She was caught mid-air by a beam of light. "Okay, okay, I've got you."

"Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know, how?"

"I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field."

"Descent pattern?"

"Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument."

Rose pulled out her phone and switched it off. "You know, no one ever believes that."

"Thank you. That's much better."

"Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey, my mobile phone's off."

"Be with you in a moment." She waited for a few moments. "Hold tight!"

"To what?"

"Fair point." Rose screamed as she was hurtled through the light. She landed in a mans arms feeling disoriented. "I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little."

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Hello. Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough."

"Are you all right?"

"Fine." He helped her back onto her feet. "Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?"

"You look a little dizzy," he pointed out.

"What about you? You're not even in focus," she slurred before fainting. He picked her up and laid her down onto a bed and waited for her to wake up.

"Better now?"

Rose sat up. "You got lights in here?"

"Hello," he said, turning on the lights.

"Hello."

"Hello." He grinned.

"Let's not start that again," she laughed.

"Okay."

"So, who're you supposed to be, then?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer"

"Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me."

Jack was stunned. How did she know that? "How do you know?"

"Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all the time."

"Ah."

"And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out."

"Tricky thing, psychic paper."

"Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over."

He took the paper back and smirked. "Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free. "

"What?"

"Actually, the word you use is available."

"No way."

"And another one, very."

"Shall we try and get along without the psychic paper?"

"That would be better, wouldn't it?" He teased.

"Nice spaceship," Rose commented.

"Gets me around."

"Very Spock."

"Who?"

"Guessing you're not a local boy, then."

"A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not a local girl."

"Guessing right."

"Burn your hands on the rope?"

"Yeah. We're parked in mid-air! Can't anyone down there see us?"

"No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?"

"Why?"

"Please? You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away."

"Time Agent?"

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?"

"Sometimes I get swept off my feet. By balloons. What are you doing?"

"Try to keep still," he said, gently binding her wrists. He pressed a button and a glowing bundle of light zoomed towards her hands. She watched in awe as her hands slowly healed. "Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin," he explained. The glow disappeared and he unbound her wrists.

"Well, tell them thanks."

"Shall we get down to business?"

"Business?"

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses."

Piper and the Doctor followed Nancy to some railway tracks. She looked up to see them watching her. "How'd you follow me here?"

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it."

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."

"My nose has special powers."

"Yeah? That's why it's..."

"What?"

"Nothing," Nancy said as innocently as she could.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do your ears have special powers too?"

Piper burst out laughing and slapped a hand over her mouth and tried to change her laugher into coughs when she saw the expression on his face. Nancy giggled at her failed attempt. "What are you trying to say?"

Piper's face turned red as she tried and failed to control her laughter.

"Goodnight, Mister."

"Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" His voice turned serious.

"There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station."

"Take me there."

"There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through."

"Try me."

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?"

"I really want to know."

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first."

"And who might that be?"

"The Doctor."

The Doctor pulled a face and moved to follow her.

"The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital?"

The Doctor used his binoculars to zoom onto the hospital. "What about it?"

"That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him."

"For now, I'm more interested in getting in there."

"Talk to the doctor first," Nancy insisted.

"Why?"

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside." She turned to walk away.

"Where're you going?"

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now," she said as if it was obvious.

"Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?"

Nancy's face went blank. "What?"

"The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it."

Piper watched Nancy closely. "My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own."

"What happened?"

Piper wanted to slap him around the head. What did he think happened?

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?"

"Amazing."

"What is?"

"1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world."

The Doctor turned back to the hospital but Piper's eyes never left Nancy's leaving form. "She's lying," she stated.

The Doctor stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Piper's face was blank as she shifted through her thoughts and theories. "She's lying about her brother. Losing someone in the family is different every time, depending on who they are. Her eyes held pain and sorrow but she was lying. I had a sister, remember? Her pain was different, almost like a..." She trailed off, her eyes wide as realization dawned on her. Of course! Why hadn't she worked it out before? Nancy held the same pain she had seen in her parents eyes when Lilith died. She slapped her hand over her face feeling stupid that she hadn't worked out the truth before. Her heart went out to Nancy. "Oh." She breathed.

The Doctor stared at her in concern and curiosity. "What?

"Nothing."

"No, that's you're 'I just worked something out' face. What is it?"

She just turned her head to look at him, sorrow in her gaze that made him look away.

After successfully getting inside, they walked down the empty corridor. They stopped then walked into a room. There were people lying motionlessly on the beds. "You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them."

"Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?"

"They're not. Who are you?"

"I'm, err...are you the doctor?"

"Doctor Constantine. And you are?"

"Nancy sent me."

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb."

"Yes."

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?"

"Only what it's done."

"These people, they were all caught up in the blast?"

"None of them were." He chuckled then coughed. He moved to sit on a chair.

"You're very sick."

"Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?"

"I have my moments."

"Have you examined any of them yet?"

"No."

"Don't touch the flesh." He warned.

"Which one?"

"Any one."

The Doctor moved to the nearest patient and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it.

"Conclusions?"

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns." The Doctor listed.

"Examine another one."

The Doctor did as he was told. "This isn't possible."

"Examine another."

"This isn't possible!"

"No."

"They've all got the same injuries."

"Yes."

"Exactly the same."

"Yes."

"Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand." Doctor Constantine glanced down at his hand. There was a scar there. "How did this happen? How did it start?"

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim."

"Dead?"

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma."

"No."

"Asphyxiation?"

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity-"

"No."

"All right. What was the cause of death?"

"There wasn't one."

Piper frowned. "What?"

"They're not dead." He hit a bin nearby with his stick and almost immediately, the patients rose and sat up on the beds. Piper and the Doctor jumped and looked around. "It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just...don't die."

"And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" He asked angrily. The patients laid down again.

"I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?"

"Just you? You're the only one here?"

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor."

"Yeah. I know the feeling." The Doctor said softly. Piper grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He gave her a small thankful smile.

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb."

"Probably too late."

"No. There are isolated cases...isolated cases breaking out all over London-" The Doctor rushed forward but doctor Constantine held his hand to stop him. "Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again."

"Nancy?"

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might...mu-mmy. Are. You. My. Mummy?"

They watched in horror as his face turned into a gas mask. Their expressions turned to sadness. They looked up when they heard the door and a male voice call out. "Hello?"

"Hello?" _Rose._

"Hello?"

They ran out of the room. "Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

"He knows. I had to tell him about us being _Time Agents_."

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock."

Piper sniggered.

"Mister Spock?"

"What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll."

"Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid." Rose said casually.

"What?!"

"Listen, what's a Chula warship?"

"Chula?"

The Doctor leant against a wall and watched as Jack examined the patients. "This just isn't possible. How did this happen?"

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?"

"What?"

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless _we_ make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?"

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this."

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance! Look." A hologram appeared from his wrist. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait-"

"Bait?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk," he admitted.

"You said it was a war ship."

"They have ambulances in wars," he mocked as if she were stupid. "It was a con. I was conning you! That's what I am, I'm a con man! I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you?"

"Just a couple more freelancers."

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local color. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

"What _is_ happening here, Doctor?" Rose asked quietly.

The Doctor's expression was dark. "Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?"

They gasped and jumped when the patients suddenly sat up. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?"

"What's happening?!"

"I don't know."

They watched helpless as the patients all stood up and began advancing on them. "Mummy."

"Don't let them touch you."

"What happens if they touch us?"

"You're looking at it."

"Help me, mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."


	14. The Doctor dances

"Go to your room." They stared at the Doctor. The patients stopped and tilted their heads. "Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" The patients hung their heads in shame but shuffled away. "I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words." He grinned.  
"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Rose asked.  
"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone."  
"How was your con supposed to work?"  
"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."  
"Yeah. Perfect."  
"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." His grin faded at the Doctor's look. "Getting a hint of disapproval."  
"Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did."  
"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty."  
"Rose, Piper."  
"Are we getting out of here?"  
"We're going upstairs."  
"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one." He shouted. "I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it."  
"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."  
A siren sounds.  
"What's that?"  
"The all clear."  
"I wish."

* * *

"Mister Spock?"  
"Doctor?" They ran past a staircase.

The Doctor peered down at them from above. "Have you got a blaster?"  
"Sure!"  
"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken."  
"What happened?"  
"Let's find out. Get it open."  
"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" Rose whispered.  
"Nothing."  
"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?"  
"You've been to the factories?"  
"Once."  
"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot."  
The Doctor smirked. "Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are  
good."  
"Nice blast pattern." Rose commented.  
"Digital."  
"Squareness gun."  
"Yeah."  
"I like it."  
Inside, the room was a mess. The window was broken and everything was scattered over the place.  
"What do you think?"  
"Something got out of  
here."  
"Yeah. And?"  
"Something powerful. Angry."  
"Powerful and angry." The Doctor repeated.  
There are child's crayon drawings scattered on the floor and a Steiff teddy bear.

"A child? I suppose this explains Mummy."  
"How could a child do this?"  
On the table was a tape recorder. The Doctor pushed the button and listened.  
"Do you know where you are?" It was doctor Constantine's voice.  
"Are you my mummy?"  
"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"  
"Are you my mummy?"  
"What do you want? Do you know-"  
"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"  
"Doctor, I've heard this voice before."  
"Me too."  
"And me," Piper said.  
"Mummy?"  
"Always are you my mummy? Like he doesn't know."  
"Mummy?"  
"Why doesn't he know?"  
"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?"

* * *

"The police are on their way. I pay for the food on this table. The sweat on my brow, that food is. The sweat on my brow. Anything else you'd like? I've got a whole house here. Anything else you'd like to help yourself to?"  
"Yeah. I'd like some wire cutters, please. Something that can cut through barbed wire. Oh, and a torch. Don't look like that, Mister Lloyd. I know you've got plenty of tools in here. I've been watching this house for ages. And I'd like another look round your kitchen cupboards. I was in a hurry the first time. I want to see if there's anything I missed.  
"The food on this table-"  
"It's an awful lot of food, isn't it, Mister Lloyd?" Nancy interrupted. "A lot more than on anyone else's table. Half this street thinks your missus must be messing about with Mister Haverstock, the butcher. But she's not, is she? _You_ are. Wire cutters. Torch. Food. And I'd like to use your bathroom before I leave, please. Oh, look. There's the sweat on your brow."

* * *

"Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?"  
"Doctor?"  
"Can you sense it?"  
"Sense what?"  
"Coming out of the you feel it?"  
"Mummy?"  
"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?"  
"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species." Rose said to Jack.  
"Rose, I'm thinking."  
"He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than."  
"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food."  
"Mummy, please?"  
"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?"  
"It was a med-ship. It was harmless."  
"Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?"  
"Altered how?"

Unnoticed by them, the tape ran out  
"I'm here!"  
"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to it's room."  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Piper muttered.  
"Doctor?"  
"I'm here. Can't you see me?"  
"What's that noise?"  
"End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago. "I'm here, now. Can't you see me?"  
"I sent it to it's room. This is it's room." He whirled around to see the same boy from before.  
"Are you my mummy? Mummy?"  
"Doctor?"  
"Okay, on my signal make for the door."  
"Mummy?"  
"Now!" Jack aimed his blaster at the child, only to find himself holding a banana.  
"Mummy?"  
The Doctor pulled out Jack's blaster from his belt and made a nice square hole in the wall. "Go now! Don't drop the banana!"  
"Why not?!" Jack yelled.  
"Good source of potassium!"

* * *

"Give me that!"  
"Mummy. I want my mummy."  
Jack used his blaster to repair the hole in the wall."Digital rewind. Nice switch."  
"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate."  
"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"  
"Bananas are good."  
They jumped back as the wall started to crack."Doctor!"  
"Come on!"  
"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."It's keeping us here till it can get at us."  
"It's controlling them?"  
"It IS them. It's every living thing in this hospital."  
"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?"  
"I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind."  
"What?"  
"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."  
"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"  
"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!"  
"A sonic what?!" Jack yelled.  
"Screwdriver!" The Doctor yelled back.  
Rose and Piper glanced at each other and nodded. They each grabbed Jack's blaster and pointed it at the floor. "Going down!"  
Jack repaired the hole in the ceiling. "Doctor, are you okay?"  
"Could've used a warning," he grumbled, dusting himself off.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh, the gratitude."  
"Who has a sonic screwdriver?"  
"I do."  
"Lights."  
"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, oh, this could be a little more sonic?"  
"What, you've never been bored?"  
"There's got to be a light switch!"  
"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"  
It was at that moment that Rose flicked on the lights. The patients on the bed sat up. "Mummy. Mummy."  
"Door!" He aimed the blaster at the door but it didn't work. "Damn it!"  
"Mummy."  
"It's the special features. They really drain the battery."  
"The battery? That's so lame!"  
"I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory."  
"Oh, I know. First day we met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates."  
"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit."  
"The door? The wall didn't stop it!"  
"Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!"  
"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves."  
"Window."  
"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories."  
"And no other exits."  
"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?"  
The Doctor stopped what he was doing and turned to Rose. "So, where'd you pick this one up, then?"  
"Doctor."  
"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance."  
"Okay. One: we've got to get out of here. Two: we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"  
"Yeah. Jack just disappeared."

* * *

Jim was using a typewriter when Nancy walked in.  
"Thought as much. What are all of you doing here? Different house every night, I told you."  
"We thought you were dead, or you'd run off."  
"I didn't. I knew you'd come back for us."  
Nancy emptied out her sack of loot.  
"Found that old thing in the junk. Thinks he can write now."  
"I'm writing a letter to me dad."  
"You don't even know where your dad is. And how're you going to send it?"  
"I don't know, stick it in an envelope?"  
"You can't even read or write."  
"I don't need to. I've got a machine."  
"Will you stop making that noise! I'm sorry, Jim. On you go. You write a letter to your dad if you want to."  
"I know we should've went somewhere else, but we need you, see, for the thinking."  
"And what if I wasn't here? What if one night, I didn't come back for you? There's a war on. People go out they don't always come back. It happens. What would you do then?"  
"They're wire cutters."  
"I need you to think about that. Someone's got to look after this lot."  
"Why? Are you going somewhere?"

"The bomb site. The one at the railway station."  
"Why?"  
"The child. That's where he was killed. That's where it all started. And I'm going to find out how."  
"He'll get you, and then he'll come for us. He always comes for us."  
"No. Ernie, he doesn't. He always comes after me. There are things I haven't told ya. Things I can't tell ya. As long as you're with me, you're in danger. Even now, sitting here, you're in danger because of me."  
"You're the one what keeps us safe!"  
"You think so, Ernie? Then answer this. Jim is sitting there right next to you...so who's typing?" They looked to see the buttons on the machine typing on their own. Finally it stops and Nancy grabbed the paper.  
"Is he coming?"  
"Ernie, as long as you're with me, he's always coming." She threw the paper down. "Plenty of greens. And chew your food."  
When Nancy left, Ernie picked up the paper. Below Jim's gibberish was Are You My Mummy written over and over again.

* * *

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?"  
The Doctor stared at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm making an effort not to be insulted."  
"I mean, men."  
"Okay, thanks, that really helped."  
The radio crackled into life.  
"Guys? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there."  
"How're you speaking to us?"  
"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill."  
"Now there's a coincidence."  
"What is?"  
"The child can Om-Com, too."  
"He can?"  
"Yeah," Piper nodded.  
"Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone."  
"What, you mean the child can phone us?"  
"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you."  
"Doctor, can you hear that?"  
"Loud and clear."  
"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do.

"Coming to find you, mummy."  
"Remember this one, Rose?"  
Rose blushed. "Our song."

* * *

A little later, Rose was relaxing in a wheelchair while the Doctor was at the barred window with the ever-versatile sonic screwdriver. "What you doing?"  
"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars."  
"You don't think he's coming back, do you?" She smiled knowingly.  
"Wouldn't bet my life."  
"Why don't you trust him?"  
"Why do you?"  
"He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing. What?"  
"You just assume I'm..."  
"What?"  
"You just assume that I don't dance."  
"What, are you telling me you do dance?"  
"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced."  
"You?"  
"Problem?"  
"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?"  
"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast."  
Rose stood up and turned up the volume on the radio.  
"You've got the moves? Show me your moves."

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete."  
"Jack will be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances."  
Rose held out her hands, and the Doctor looked at her palms. "Barrage balloon?"  
"What?"  
"You were hanging from a barrage balloon."  
"Oh, yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest."  
"I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly."  
"Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes."  
"Hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise."  
"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up."  
"Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?"  
"Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain."  
"He's not really a Captain, Rose."  
"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move  
them."

Piper watched them in amusement.  
"If he ever was a Captain, he's been defrocked."  
"Yeah? Shame I missed that."  
"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."  
"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."  
Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes." Jack laughed.  
The Doctor looked around. "This is a Chula ship."  
"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one IS dangerous."  
The Doctor snapped his fingers and the golden glow moved to envelope his hands. "They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them er..."  
"Nanobots? Nanogenes."  
"Nanogenes, yeah."  
"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."  
"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing."  
"We were talking about dancing."  
"It didn't look like talking."  
"It didn't feel like dancing."

* * *

Nancy made her way to the tarpaulin covered spacecraft. Just as she started to pull it back, the spotlights came on and rifles are pointed at her.  
"Halt! Don't move!"

* * *

"So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?"  
"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money."  
"For what then?"  
"Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back."  
They stole your memories?"  
"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?"

* * *

An unwell soldier tries to stand up as Nancy was escorted in. "As you were. Feeling any better?"  
"Just a touch, sir."  
"Chain her up where Jenkins can keep an eye on her."  
"No! Not in here. Not with him." She was handcuffed, a chain wrapped around the table leg and sat in a chair opposite him.  
"You shouldn't have broken in here if you didn't want to stay."  
"You don't understand. Not with him."  
"This is a restricted area, miss. You can just sit here for a bit. We're going to have to ask you a few questions."  
"Found these, sir." A soldier held up a pair of bolt cutters.  
"Very professional. A little bit too professional. Didn't just drop in by accident then, did you?"  
"My little brother died here. I wanted to find out what killed him."  
"Take the men, check the fence for any other breaches and search the area. She may not have come here alone."  
"Yes, sir."  
Please! Listen, you can't leave me here," she begged.  
"Watch her, Jenkins."  
"Yes, Mummy."

Algy turned back to look at Jenkins. "Jenkins?"  
"Sorry, sir. I don't know what's the matter with me."  
"Look, lock me up, fine, but not here. Please, anywhere but here!"  
Algy looked uncertain before dismissing her.  
"You'll be all right, miss. I'm just a little. Just a little, just a little. What's the matter with you?!"  
"Please, let me go."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because you've got a scar on the back of your hand."  
"Well, yes, but I don't see what that's got to do with anything."  
"And you feel like you're going to be sick, like something's forcing its way up your throat. I know because I've seen it before."  
"What's happening to me?"  
"In a minute, you won't be you anymore. You won't even remember you. And unless you let me go, it's going to happen to me too. Please."  
"What're you talking about?"  
"What's your mother's name?"  
"Matilda."  
"You got a wife?"  
Yes," he gasped.  
"Wife's name? You got kids? What's you're name? Please, let me go. It's too late for you. I'm sorry, but please let me go."  
"What do you meee...Mummy."  
Nancy looked away as he turned.

* * *

There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important."  
"We've got to get past him."  
"Are the words distract the guard heading in our general direction?"  
"I don't think that'd be such a good idea."  
"Don't worry. We can handle it."  
"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you two are not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up."  
"Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing."  
"How flexible?"  
"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy."  
"Meaning?"  
"So many species, so little time."  
"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and-"  
"Dance."  
"Hey, tiger. How's it hanging?"  
Algy turned around and tilted his head. "Mummy?"  
Jack's smile vanished. "Algy, old sport, it's me."  
"Mummy?"  
"It's me, Jack."  
"Jack? Are you my mummy?"

Algy began to cough. He fell to his knees and started to retch. His face turned into a gas mask. Rose, Piper and the Doctor rushed forward from the sidings. "Stay back!"  
"You men, stay away!"  
"The effect's become air-borne, accelerating."  
"What's keeping us safe?"  
"Nothing."  
"Ah, here they come again."  
"All we need. Hold on. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?"  
Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left."  
"For what?"  
"Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?"  
"Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops."

* * *

Jenkins lay slumped across the table, asleep. "When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. Down will come baby, cradle and all."  
She looked up as the door creaked open and saw The Doctor peer around. He slowly entered and gestured for her to keep singing."Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops. When the wind blows the cradle will rock."  
She stood up when she was free.

* * *

"You see? Just an ambulance."  
"That's an ambulance?"  
"It's hard to explain. It's from another world."  
"They've been trying to get in."  
"Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?"  
"The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." There was a bang. Sparks went up and an alarm went off. The access panel's light flashed. "Didn't happen last time."  
"It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols," he pointed out.  
"Doctor, what is that?"

* * *

"Mummy?"  
All the patients got up.  
They started battering at the hospital doors.  
"Doctor!"  
"Captain, secure those gates!"  
"Why?"  
"Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?"  
"I cut the wire."  
"Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D." He threw Rose the sonic screwdriver.  
"What?"  
"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!"  
"What bout me?" Piper asked.  
"You're with me," he told her.

* * *

Jack yelled in triamph. He finally managed to open it up. "It's empty. Look at it." The Doctor stared at him, his arms crossed. "What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose? Piper?"  
"I don't know."  
"Yes, you do."  
Rose clicked her fingers. "Nanogenes!"  
Jack paled.  
"It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."  
"Oh, God."  
"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask."  
"And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Piper asked.  
"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Cause, you see now, they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!"

"I didn't know!"  
"Mummy. Mummy."  
"Piper!" Nancy called.  
"It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?"  
"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol."  
"But the gas mask people aren't troops."  
"They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The Nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you."  
"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing."  
"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them."  
The patients surrounded them, outside the barbed wire.  
"Why don't they attack?" Jack wondered.  
"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander."  
"The child?"  
"Jamie."  
"What?"  
"Not the child. Jamie."  
"So how long until the bomb falls?"  
"Any second."  
"What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?"  
"He's just a little boy."  
"I know," he said softly.  
"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." Nancy cried.  
"I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can."  
"So what're we going to do?"  
"I don't know."  
"It's my fault."  
"No."  
"It is. It's all my fault."  
"How can it be you're-" He stopped and whirled around. His gaze turned from the patients and settled on Nancy who was crying softly.  
"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."  
"Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes?"  
"Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds!"  
"You can teleport us out."  
"Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols."  
"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do."  
"Jack." Rose watched as he clicked his fingers and vanished.  
"How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he?" Nancy shook her head. "A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him."  
The bomb site gate burst open. "Are you my mummy?"  
"He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop."  
"Mummy?"  
"Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him."

Nancy and Jamie walked towards each other. She stopped in front of him. "Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Yes. Yes, I am your mummy."

"Mummy?"

"I'm here," she whispered tearfully.

"Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes."

"Are you my mummy?"

The Doctor's heart sank. "He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left."

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." She pulled him into a hug. Immediately, a swarm of Nanogenes surrounded them.

"What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should-"

"Shush! Come on, please. Come on, you clever little Nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out."

"What's happening?"

"See?" He said pointing at them. "Recognizing the same DNA." Suddenly, Jamie let go and Nancy fell to the ground.

The Doctor rushed forward. "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." He bent down and slowly removed Jamie's gasmask. "Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it!"

"What happened?"

"The Nanogenes recognized the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!"

"Oh, Jamie," Nancy sobbed.

"Doctor, that bomb."

"Taken care of it."

"How?"

"Psychology." The bomb hurtled towards them, but at the last second got caught in Jack's light beam. Jack appeared sitting astride the bomb. "Doctor!"

"Good lad!"

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long."

"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?"

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye."

He disappeared but reappeared a second later. "Hey, you! Girl with the dark hair."

Piper looked confused. "Who? Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're cute," he said winking. Piper blushed while the Doctor scowled. Jack and the bomb vanished. The spaceship sucked up the light beam and flied off. The Doctor stepped foward and summoned some of the Nanogenes to himself. "What are you doing?"

"Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves." He threw the nanogenes at the waiting patients, who then fell to the ground. "Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!" The patients stood up again, back to normal. "Doctor Constantine, who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now."

"Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?"

"Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?"

"Doctor Constantine."

"Mrs Harcourt. How much better you're looking."

"My leg's grown back. When I come to the hospital, I had one leg."

"Well, there is a war on. Is it possible you miscounted?"

"Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

"Usually the first in line."

* * *

Back in the Tardis, the Doctor walked around the console full of energy and enthusiasm. "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!"  
"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas." Rose grinned.  
"Who says I'm not? Red bicycle when you were twelve and a purple scooter when you were ten." He told them.  
"What?" They asked, startled.  
"And everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives! I need more days like this."  
"Doctor?"  
"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire!"  
"What about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?"

* * *

"Okay, computer, how long can we keep the bomb in stasis?"  
 **Stasis decaying at ninety percent cycle. Detonation in three** **minutes**.  
"Can we jettison it?"  
 **Any attempt to jettison the device will precipitate detonation. One hundred percent probability**.  
"We could stick it in an escape pod," he suggested.  
 **There is no escape pod on board**.  
"I see the flaw in that. _I'll_ get in the escape pod."  
 **There is no escape pod on board**.  
"Did you check everywhere?"  
 **Affirmative**.  
"Under the sink?!"  
 **Affirmative**.  
"Okay. Out of one hundred, exactly how dead am I?"  
 **Termination of Captain Jack Harkness in under two minutes. One hundred percent probability**.  
"Lovely. Thanks. Good to know the numbers."  
 **You're welcome**.  
"Okay then. Think we'd better initiate emergency protocol four one seven."  
 **Affirmative**.  
A martini appeared. Jack picked it up and took a sip. "Ooh, a little too much vermouth. See if I come here again. Funny thing. Last time I was sentenced to death, I ordered four hyper-vodkas for my breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with both my executioners. Mmm, lovely couple. They stayed in touch. Can't say that about most executioners. Anyway. Thanks for everything, computer. It's been great."

Suddenly, Moonlight Serenade echoed around the ship. Jack looked down the spaceship and through the open doors of the Tardis, where the Doctor and Rose were dancing. "Well, hurry up then!" Jack ran in. "Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson."  
"I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught." Jack shut the door and the Doctor started up the engine. "Welcome to the Tardis."  
"Much bigger on the inside."  
"You'd better be."  
"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in."  
The music suddenly changed from waltz to swing - Glenn Miller's In The Mood. As Jack and Rose began to dance around the room, the Doctor pulled Piper to him. They grinned as they danced, ending with the Doctor dipping Piper at the end. The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing and getting to know each other.


	15. Boom Town

Mickey Smith knocked on the door of the Tardis. He was surprised when a man he didn't recognize opened the door and leaned against it. "Who the hell are you?"

"What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying."

"Oh, get out of my way!" He said and pushed past him.

"Don't tell me. This must be Mickey."

"Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?"

"It's Mickey!"

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." Rose smiled.

"You look fantastic," he murmured. They hugged.

The Doctor and Jack watched. The Doctor was stood on a ladder, meddling with something.

"Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack whined.

"Buy me a drink first."

"You're such hard work."

"But worth it," he grinned.

"Did you manage to find it?" Rose asked.

He nodded and handed her a passport. "There you go."

"I can go anywhere now." Rose boasted.

"I told you, you don't need a passport."

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything."

"Sounds like your staying, then." Mickey said sadly.

Rose looked away awkwardly.

"So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there-"

"Oi!"

"Look in the mirror. But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of..."

"Handsome?"

"More like cheesy."

"Early twenty first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?"

"It's bad."

"But bad means good, isn't that right?"

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor protested.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes, Doctor. You're drop dead gorgeous. Now, stop thinking otherwise, kay?"

Everyone stared at her.

"What? I don't like it when people doubt themselves based on their looks. It's personality I go for," she muttered.

The Doctor smiled gently at her, touched at her statement.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions." Rose started.

"The rift was healed back in 1869." The Doctor said.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." Piper added.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race." Jack said grinning.

" _But_ perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and-"

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation-"

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!"

"Into time!"

Mickey watched them as they high fived each other and stared. "My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Kinda."

* * *

"Should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill."

"That old lady's staring."

"Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box."

"What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?" Mickey snapped, glaring at him.

Jack made a rude gesture and began to walk away.

"Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?"

"It's a cloaking device."

"It's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck." The Doctor explained.

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?"

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell."

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack wanted to know.

"I like it, don't you?"

"I love it." Rose grinned, patting the box.

"Same," Piper smiled.

"But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?"

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore."

Mickey rolled his eyes.

"What's the plan?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe."

* * *

"This nuclear power station right in the heart of Cardiff city will bring jobs for all. As you can see, as Lord Mayor, I've had to sanction some radical redevelopments. No photographs! What did I say? Take pictures of the project by all means, but not me, thank you. So, Cardiff Castle will be demolished allowing the Blaidd Drwg Project to rise up, tall and proud. A monument to Welsh industry. And yes, some of you might shiver. The words nuclear power station and major population center aren't exactly the happiest of bedfellows. But I give you my personal guarantee that as long as I walk upon this Earth, no harm will come to any of my citizens. Now, drink up. A toast. To the future!"

Everyone in the room clapped.

"To the future!" They cheered.

"And believe me it _will_ glow."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Blaine? My name's Cathy Salt, I represent the Cardiff Gazette."

"I'm sorry, I'm not doing interviews. I can't bear self publicity." Margret the Slitheen dismissed.

"But are you aware of the curse?"

Margret stopped. "Whatever do you mean? Cathy, wasn't it?"

Cathy smiled. "Cathy Salt. That's what some of your engineers are saying, that the Blaidd Drwg Project is cursed."

"Sounds rather silly to me."

"That's what I thought. I was just chasing a bit of local color. But the funny thing is, when you start piecing it all together, it does begin to look a bit odd."

Margret's smile faded. "In what way?" She questioned tensely.

Cathy didn't seem to notice the small change. "The deaths, The number of deaths associated with this project. First of all, there was the entire team of the European Safety Inspectors."

"But they were French! Its not my fault if Danger Explosives was only written in Welsh."

"And then there was that accident with the Cardiff Heritage Committee."

"The electrocution of that swimming pool was put down to natural wear and tear." Margret said firmly.

"And then the architect?"

"It was raining, visibility was low. my car simply couldn't stop."

"And then just recently, Mister Cleaver, the government's nuclear adviser."

"Slipped on an icy patch."

Cathy frowned. "He was decapitated."

"It was a very icy patch. I'm afraid these stories are nothing more than typical small town thinking. I really haven't got time. If you'll excuse me-"

Cathy tried again. "Except, before he died, Mister Cleaver posted some of his findings online."

"Did he now?"

"If you know where to look. He was concerned about the reactor."

"Oh, all that technical stuff!"

"Specifically, that the design of the suppression pool would cause the hydrogen recombiners to fail, precipitating in the collapse in the containment isolation system and resulting in a meltdown."

"Who's been doing her homework?"

"That's my job."

"I think, Cathy Salt, I think you and I should have a word in private." She pulled the dark haired woman down the corridor. "Oh! My little tum is complaining. I think we might have to make a detour to the ladies."

"I'll wait here."

"Oh, come on. All girls together." They half walked - half ran to the bathroom. "So, you were saying. These outlandish theories of yours?"

Margret ran into the nearest cubical and closed the door. There was a squelching sound.

"Sounds like we got here just in time."

"Continue."

"Well, I don't know much about nuclear physics, but from what I could make out, Cleaver was saying that the whole project could go up worse than Chernobyl."

Underneath the toilet door, a blue light lit up. "Is there something wrong with the lights?"

"Oh, they're always on the blink. I can't tell you how many memos I've sent. So, Chernobyl."

"Apparently, but a thousand times worse. I know it sounds absurd, there must be so many safety regulations. But Cleaver seemed to be talking about a nuclear holocaust. He almost made it sound deliberate. I mean, we're hardly the Sunday Times, we're only the Cardiff Gazette, but we still have a duty to report the facts."

"And you're going to print this information?" Margret demanded.

Cathy frowned in concern. "Are you all right? You sound a bit-"

"Sore throat. Ahem, ahem. Just a little tickle. But tell me, do you intend to make this information public?"

"I have to." Cathy replied, not knowing the danger she was in.

"So be it." Margret raised a claw but stopped at Cathy's next words.

"Mind you, my boyfriend thinks I'm mad. We're getting married next month, and he says if I cause a fuss, I could lose my job just when we need the money."

"Boyfriend?"

"Jeffery. Civil Servant. He's nothing exciting, but he's mine." Cathy smiled softly.

"When's the wedding?"

"The nineteenth. It's really just to stop my mother from nagging, but the baby sort of clinched it, I suppose."

"You're with child?" Margret said softly and sat on the toilet seat.

"Three months. It's not showing yet. Wasn't planned, it was an accident. Nice accident, though."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. How about you? You got any kids?"

"No."

"Is there a Mister Blaine?"

"Not anymore. I'm all on my own. I had quite a sizeable family, once upon a time. Wonderful brothers. Oh, they were bold. But all of them gone now. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm cursed."

"No, no, I don't think so. Not really."

"You're very kind. If you don't mind, I might be a while. You run along. Perhaps we could do this another day."

"Are you all right?"

"Fine!"

"Okay, I'll tell you what. I'll leave my details with your office. Thanks for talking."

"Thank you." She sat sadly in the cubical as Cathy left, lost in the memories of her long dead family.

* * *

The Doctor, Piper, Rose, Jack and Mickey were sat at a table in a café. They were laughing at the story Jack was telling them. "I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks."

"You're lying through your teeth!"

"I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!"

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy."

"How could you not know it was there?"

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked."

"Naked?!"

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say-"

"I knew we should've turned left!" Mickey cried.

"That's my line!"

As they were laughing, the Doctor looked away and caught sight of a man reading a paper and his grin faded as he saw the picture on the cover. He stood up and walked over to the man and snatched the paper out of his hands and read it. The others turned, noticing his look. "And I was having such a nice day." He held up the paper grimly. On the cover was a large picture of Margret. She had her hand over her face.

* * *

They stopped in a foyer and stood in a line. "According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose and Piper, you two Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?" Jack spoke with Doctor just stared at him.

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?"

"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir."

Rose and Piper looked down, grinning.

The Doctor looked straight ahead. "Right, here's the plan." He paused. "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?"

Piper and Rose's grin widened.

"Present arms." They each pulled out a phone.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready. Speed dial?"

"Yep."

"Ready."

"Check."

"Gotcha."

"See you in hell." Jack said before walking off.

They all separated.

* * *

The Doctor stopped at a desk. A man looked up. "Hello, I've come to see the Lord Mayor."

"Have you got an appointment?" The man enquired.

"No, just an old friend passing by. Bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face." He grinned.

"Well, she's just having a cup of tea."

"Just go in there and tell her the Doctor would like to see her."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that. The Doctor."

The man sighed and stood up. "Hang on a tick." The Doctor waited while he went inside and a few seconds later, heard a cup smash on the floor. The man hurried out the door. "The Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by. She'd love to have a chat, but, erm, she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week?

But the Doctor wasn't fooled. "She's climbing out of the window, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

The Doctor shoved past him and ran into the room. He ran out onto the balcony, catching sight of Margret escaping. "Slitheen heading north."

"On my way."

"Over and out."

"Oh my God."

"Leave the Mayor alone!" The receptionist wrestled with the Doctor.

"Margaret!" The Doctor sang. He climbed down the ladder as Margaret removed her earrings and brooch.

"Who's on Exit Four?" Jack cried in irritation.

"That was Mickey!" Rose said.

"Here I am."

"Mickey the idiot."

"Oh, be fair. she's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?" Rose defended him.

A second later, she vanished.

"Um, what you were saying?" Piper mocked.

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her."

"Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports." Rose beamed.

The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver and Margaret reappeared, running towards them. Her smile faded and she ran back into the opposite direction and disappeared. This happened a few times before she finally stopped in front of them.

"I could do this all day."

"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

"You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet."

"Apart from that."

* * *

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" The Doctor asked as they walked back inside.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways."

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift."

"What rift would that be?" Margret asked, as if she didn't know.

"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go boom!"

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity."

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?"

"Rose? We're not in London. We're in Cardiff. It's different," Piper pointed out.

"We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native."

"But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself."

"She's got a name, you know." Margret hissed angrily.

"She's not even a she, she's a thing."

"Oh, but she's clever." He pulled the middle section out of the model and turned it over to reveal electronics underneath. "Fantastic."

Jack stared in awe. "Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?"

The Doctor stared at him. "Couldn't have put it better myself."

"Ooh, genius! You didn't build this."

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering."

"No, no, no. I mean, you _really_ didn't build this. Way beyond you."

The Doctor got distracted by a banner and went to look at it.

"I bet she stole it."

"It fell into my hands."

"Is it a weapon?"

"It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system." Jack explained with passion in his voice.

"It's a surfboard."

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah."

"And it would've worked. Id have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilization." Margret said angrily.

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey asked in disbelief. How could anyone be so cruel?

"Like stepping on an anthill." She sneered in disgust.

"How'd you think of the name?"

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh."

"I know, but how did you think of it?"

"I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?" She stopped just behind Rose.

"Blaidd Drwg." The Doctor repeated, turning around.

"What's it mean?"

"Bad Wolf."

"But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times."

"Yeah. It's really weird," Piper commented.

"Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf."

"How can they be following us?"

The Doctor stood there looking troubled before he grinned. "Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day." Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Never mind. Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home."

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?"

Rose jumped up and down and laughed. "I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa-" She stopped and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute! Raxacor-"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Raxacorico-"

"Fallapatorius."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius. That's it! I did it!"

They hugged.

"They have the death penalty." Margret said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her. "The family Slitheen were tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death."

Their grins faded and Rose looked away awkwardly.

"Not my problem." The Doctor said.

* * *

"This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah."

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the Gods."

"Don't worship me. I'd make a very bad God. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?"

"This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?"

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power."

"But we can use it for fuel?"

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"Then we're stuck here overnight."

"I'm in no hurry."

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box."

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you."

"Well, you deserve it."

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly? Long night ahead Let's see who can look me in the eye."

She looked at each of them but no one could hold her gaze for very long.

* * *

Mickey stood outside staring into the distance. Rose joined him.

"It's freezing out here!"

"Better than in there. She does deserve it. She's a Slitheen. I don't care. It's just weird in that box."

"I didn't really need my passport." Rose admitted.

Mickey smiled. Rose grinned. "I've been thinking, you know, we could go have a drink. Have a pizza or something. Just you and me."

"That'd be nice."

"And, I mean, if the Tardis can't leave until morning, we could go to a hotel, spend the night. I mean, if you want to. I've got some money."

"Okay, yeah."

"Is that all right?" Mickey asked cautiously, as if he were scared she would reject him.

This made Rose feel slightly guilty. "Yeah."

"Cool. There's a couple of bars around here. We should give them a go. Do you have to go and tell him?"

Rose looked back at the Tardis. "It's none of his business."

* * *

The Doctor watched as Mickey and Rose walked away on the scanner. He turned it off just as Jack stopped next to him.

"So, what's on?"

"Nothing, just..."

Margret was sat nearby. "I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last you have consequences. How does it feel?" She asked spitefully.

"I didn't butcher them." He said, not bothering to look at her.

"Don't answer back. That's what she wants."

"I didn't. What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you?"

"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs."

The Doctor, Jack and Piper started laughing.

"t wasn't funny."

"Sorry. It is a bit funny."

Margret chuckled. "Do I get a last request?"

"Depends what it is." He said carefully.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favourite of mine."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "Is that what you want, a last meal?"

"Don't I have rights?" She snapped.

"Oh, like she's not going to try to escape." Jack said.

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger? I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?"

"Strong enough."

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies, now dine with them."

"You won't change my mind."

"Prove it." Margret ordered.

"There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger."

"Except I've got these." Jack turned around, holding some bracelets. "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped by ten thousand volts." Margret cringed as Jack demonstrated.

Piper leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I think you should go but whatever you do, don't listen to her lies and tricks," she warned.

The Doctor nodded and turned to Margret, smiling. "Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat."

"Dinner in bondage. Works for me." She smirked.

* * *

The Doctor and Margret sat at a table. They were handed menu's and the Doctor flicked through his so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name." Margret commented, feeling put out.

"It's not a date. What's your name?"

"Blon. I am Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate."

"Nice to meet you, Blon." He wasn't stupid. He knew she was trying to make him feel guilty over taking her home so he would let her go but he wasn't going to fall for it.

"I'm sure. Look, that's where I was living as Margaret. Nice little flat, over there, on the top. Next to the one with the light on." She pointed and the Doctor turned to look. While his back was turned, she quickly poured a powder like substance into his drink. She smiled when he turned back. Her smile faded when he grinned back, switching their glasses round. "Two bedrooms, bayside view. I was rather content. Don't suppose I'll see it again."

"Suppose not."

"Thank you."

"Pleasure." He replied and went back to reading his menu.

Margret leaned forward, changing tactics. "Tell me then, Doctor. What do you know of our species?"

"Only what I've seen."

"Did you know, for example, in extreme cases, when her life is in danger, a female Raxacoricofallapatorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger." She held up a finger and pointed it at him. A dart flew out of her finger but luckily, he caught it.

"Yes, I did."

"Just checking." She leaned back in her seat. "And one more thing. between you and me." They glanced around as if someone were listening in and leaned in. "As a final resort, the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs." She started to exhale but coughed and spluttered when he sprayed some freshener into her mouth.

"That's better. Now then, what do you think? Mmm, steak looks nice. Steak and chips."

She glared at him then smiled.

* * *

Rose and Mickey stood by the railings overlooking the water. Rose was lost in her memories, talking animatedly of her adventures in the Tardis. Mickey listened quietly, his heart breaking bit by bit the more he listened. It was like Rose had forgotten they had once been together and it killed him inside. It was like the time they spent together had meant nothing to her, like she'd moved on - moved onto the Doctor. It devastated him. He still loved her and had waited for her, first when she had vanished for a whole year and now. Why couldn't she see that? A part of him blamed the Doctor for taking her away from him but he knew it wasn't really his fault. Not that he was ever going to admit it to the man's face. Listening to her talk about him and the Tardis was driving him insane. Didn't she care that it was hurting him? Did she even think of how it would hurt him? Probably not. Did she even care that he was spending his life waiting for her to come back to him? Again, probably not. He could tell Piper knew what he was going through by the sad looks she gave him.

"The Doctor took us to this planet a while back. It was much colder than this. They called it Woman Wept. The planet was actually called Woman Wept, because if you looked at it, right, from above, there's like this huge continent, like all curved round. It sort of looked like a woman, you know, lamenting. Oh my God, and we went to this beach, right. No people, no buildings, just this beach like a thousand miles across. And something had happened, something to do with the sun, I don't know, but the sea had just frozen. In a split second, in the middle of a storm, right, waves and foam, just frozen, all the way out to the horizon. Midnight, right, we walk underneath these waves a hundred feet tall, made of ice." She was saying happily.

"I'm going out with Trisha Delaney." Mickey said randomly. He could see the surprise in her eyes and felt satisfaction.

"Right. That's nice." She nodded her head slowly as she absorbed this new bit of information. "Trisha from the shop?"

"Yeah, Rob Delany's sister."

"Well, she's nice. She's a bit big."

"She lost weight." He said quickly. "You've been away."

"Well, good for you. She's nice."

Mickey turned to look at her. "So, tell us more about this planet, then." He requested cheerfully.

"That was it, really." Rose trailed off absently. Her happiness was gone and all she could think about was what Mickey had just told her.

* * *

Piper watched Jack as he walked around the Tardis. Her thoughts were mainly on Rose and Mickey's crumbling relationship but every now and then her thoughts would stray to the Doctor. She hoped he was okay but she knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself. She couldn't understand how Rose couldn't see how much Mickey was hurting. How much _she_ was hurting him. All she ever talking about was the Doctor and their adventures and she knew it must be killing Mickey to have to listen. She also knew that her friend was still in love with Rose but it looked like Rose no longer held those feeling for him. The worst part was that Rose didn't seem to notice or care about Mickey's feelings on the subject. She noticed how Rose would cough awkwardly or look away when their relation came up. It was annoying and wrong. How could she treat Mickey like that. He deserved better than that.

Jack looked up at her from what he was doing. "So what's on your mind?"

She looked up, startled. "What makes you think there's something on my mind?" She stuttered.

"Cause you look kinda angry."

Piper bit her lip, unsure if she should bring it up or not. In the end she gave in. "It's Rose."

"What about Rose?"

"Her and Mickey used to be in a relationship. But the Doctor showed up in our lives, took us with him and it's changed everything. We didn't came back until a year later only to find out we were missing. Ever since then, Rose had been distant with Mickey. She's awkward around him, especially when their relationship or the mention of her staying here pops up and I can see it's hurting him but she doesn't seem to notice it. Either that or she just doesn't care. Mickey's a good friend and he deserves better than what she's doing to him."

Jack listened intently. "So what are you gonna do?"

Piper sighed. "I dunno. Talk to her, maybe? Give Mickey a shoulder to lean on if he wants it."

Jack smirked.

"Get your damn mind out of the gutter!" She growled.

He held his hands up. "Seems we're all havin some problems. Let's hope the Doctor's doing better than we are," he murmured.

* * *

Back in the restaurant, Margret was explaining how her species executed one another. "Public execution's a slow death. They prepare a thin acetic acid, lower me into the cauldron and boil me. The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid, and I become soup. And still alive, still screaming."

"I don't make the law." He protested.

"But you deliver it. Will you stay to watch?" She asked defiantly.

"What else can I do?"

"The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off-world. Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe." She pleaded.

"But then you'll just start again."

"I promise I won't."

The Doctor shook his head in pity. "You've been in that skin suit too long. You've forgotten. There used to be a real Margaret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips."

Margret's eyes darkened. "Perhaps I have got used to it. A human life, an ordinary life. That's all I'm asking. Give me a chance, Doctor. I can change."

"I don't believe you."

* * *

"So, what do you want to do now?" Mickey wondered.

"Don't mind." Rose murmured. Her mind was still on Mickey's words.

"We could ask about hotels." He suggested.

"What would Trisha Delaney say?" She asked, trying to hide the jealousy in her voice. She had no right to be jealous. _She_ had left _him._ She no longer had any claim to him, not really. But still...

"Suppose. There's a bar down there with a Spanish name or something-"

He was cut off when Rose turned around angrily. "You don't even like Trisha Delaney!" She accused.

"Oh, is that right? What the hell do you know?" He bit back angrily. What would she know? She had left him.

"I know you, And I know her. And I know that's never going to happen. So who do you think you're kidding?" She demanded spitefully.

"At least I know where she is!" He cried, finally showing his true feelings.

"There we are, then. It's got nothing to do with Trisha. This is all about me, isn't it?"

Mickey stared at her in hurt. "You left me! We were nice, we were happy. And then what? You give me a kiss and you run off with him, and you make me feel like nothing, Rose. I was _nothing_. I can't even go out with a stupid girl from a shop because you pick up the phone and I comes running. I mean, is that what I am, Rose, standby? Am I just supposed to sit here for the rest of my life, waiting for you? Because I will." His eyes filled with tears but he refused to let them fall.

Rose tried to touch him but he pulled away from her. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

* * *

"I promise you I've changed since we last met, Doctor. There was this girl, just today. A young thing, something of a danger. She was getting too close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me, I was going to kill her without a thought. And then I stopped. She's alive somewhere right now. She's walking around this city because I can change. I did change. I know I can't prove it."

"I believe you."

Margret paused. "Then you know I'm capable of better."

The Doctor shook his head knowingly. "It doesn't mean anything."

"I spared her life." She protested.

"You let one of them go, but that's nothing new. Every now and then, a little victim's spared because she smiled, because he's got freckles, because they begged. And that's how you live with yourself. That's how you slaughter millions. Because once in a while, on a whim, if the wind's in the right direction, you happen to be kind."

Knowing he wasn't going to change his mind she changed tactics again. "Only a killer would know that. Is that right? From what I've seen, your funny little happy go lucky little life leaves devastation in its wake. Always moving on because you dare not look back. Playing with so many peoples lives, you might as well be a god. And you're right, Doctor. You're absolutely right. Sometimes you let one go. Let me go."

* * *

"I'm not asking you to leave him, because I know that's not fair. But I just need something, yeah? Some sort of promise that when you do come back, you're coming back for me." Mickey told Rose.

There was a deep rumble, distracting her from Mickey's words. "Is that thunder?" She asked, looking around.

"Does it matter?" Mickey stared at her.

"No. That's not thunder."

* * *

"In the family Slitheen, we had no choice. I was made to carry out my first kill at thirteen. If I'd refused, my father would have fed me to the Venom Grubs. If I'm a killer, it's because I was born to kill. It's all I know. Doctor, are you even listening to me?"

"Can you hear that?" The Doctor asked her.

She stared at him incredulously. Was he serious? She was begging for her life and he was distracted by a noise. "I'm begging for my life."

"No, listen, shush." The looked down at the table. The glasses began to vibrate, then the glass in the windows shattered. The customers began to scream.

* * *

Rose ran back to the Tardis as people began to flee. Mickey watched her furiously. "Oh, go on then, run! It's him again, isn't it? It's the Doctor! It's always the Doctor! It's always going to be the Doctor. It's never me!"

* * *

The Doctor ran but Margret couldn't keep up. She gestured to the handcuffs. "The handcuffs!"

"Don't think you're running away." He warned her as he took them off.

"Oh, I'm sticking with you. Some date this turned out to be!"

Energy was streaming from the Tardis into the sky. They stared up at it in horror.

"It's the rift. The rift's opening!" They ran inside the Tardis. Sparks erupted from the console and the Tardis shook, throwing them from side to side. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"It just went crazy!"

"What the hell's going on?" Piper cried out.

"It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!"

"It's the extrapolator. I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the Tardis. I can't stop it!"

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet!"

They looked up as Rose entered. "What is it? What's happening?!"

"Oh, just little me." Margret grinned and ripped off her arm from her body suit. She wrapped a claw around Rose's neck and pulled her closer to her. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

"I might've known." The Doctor said flatly.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet."

Jack paused so Margret tightened her grip on Rose's neck. Piper glared furiously but stayed where she was. Jack glanced at the Doctor who nodded. He grabbed the extrapolator and put it at her feet like she's asked. She looked down at him, smiling almost sweetly. "Thank you. Just as I planned."

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station?" Rose gasped.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B." She pulled Rose's hair making her cry out. "To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you."

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet!"

"And you with it!" She snarled. She stepped onto the extrapolator "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up."

Piper and Jack glanced at the Doctor. Their eyes narrowed as he stood there as if he were waiting for something. Suddenly, part of the console opened and a golden light hit Margret and Rose. The light was so bright it made Rose turn away from it.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart."

"So sue me."

"It's not just any old power source. It's the Tardis. My Tardis. The best ship in the Universe." He told them calmly.

"It'll make wonderful scrap." She replied cruelly.

"What's that light?"

Margret couldn't help but gaze at the light. The Doctor noticed this. "The heart of the Tardis. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul."

"It's so bright." She said distantly.

"Look at it, Margaret."

"Beautiful." She murmured as she continued to gaze at the light.

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light."

Margaret relaxed, allowing Rose to free herself and run to the others.. She looks up at the Doctor and for once, Piper could tell that it was a genuine smile and not a fake one. "Thank you." The light surrounded Margret and when they were able to see, all they saw was the body suite of the lond-dead woman she was wearing.

The Doctor ran to the panel and began spinning something around. "Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes!" Bit by bit, the console closed. "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right." They did as they were told and soon the energy stopped pouring into the sky. "Nicely done. Thank you, all."

They crouched down to where Margret's body was.

"What happened to Margaret?"

"Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I don't think she's dead."

"Then what happened?" Piper asked.

"She looked into the heart of the Tardis. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." He moved the body to the side and picked up a large egg. "Here she is."

They stared at it in bewilderment.

"She's an egg?" Rose stated.

"Regressed to her childhood."

"She's an egg?" Jack repeated.

"She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!"

"Or she might be worse." Jack pointed out.

"That's her choice." He responded grimly.

"But again. She's an egg." Piper couldn't help but point it out.

The Doctor just laughed affectionately at her. "She's an egg."

Rose's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered Mickey. "Oh, my God. Mickey." She got to her feet and ran out the door before anyone could stop her.

* * *

Rose ran out and stopped by an ambulance. She asked him if he had seen Mickey, giving the man a description. She was disheartened when he told her no. If she had turned around at that moment, she would have seen Mickey watching her from the shadows. She never saw him watching her and she never saw him walk away. She turned back and walked to the Tardis feeling disappointed.

The Doctor looked up as she quietly entered. "We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's all right."

"Yeah, fine." Rose nodded.

"How's Mickey?" He asked tentively.

"He's okay. He's gone."

"Do you want to go and find him? We'll wait." He suggested, knowingly.

"No need. He deserves better." She said dully.

"Off we go, then. Always moving on," he said cheerfully.

"Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now you don't often get to say that."

"We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance."

Rose stared into the distance. "That'd be nice." She whispered quietly.


	16. A bit of news with an added message

**I know a lot of people think towards the end it's been about Rose mainly than Piper and that Piper was pushed to the background at times but I assure there IS a reason for it. The next season (season 2) will be mostly about Piper and the Doctor and how he sees her instead of focusing on Rose like he did on the show. Rose WILL get jealous but I wanted her to have her little fun and have her turn in the spotlight until she leaves on Doomsday. We all know what happens to her but there's nothing I can do...well there is but I won't (hehe) cause I need her for later. But yeah, that's my reason. Thanks for being patient. I've been stuck on the last chapter or two just before he regenerates.**

 **Okay, so I've just found some interesting news I've never noticed til now. The show said Rose was 19 years old when in reality, she was actually 18 years old when she met him. From my research, Rose was born sometime in May 1987 (ignore Wikipedia which tells you it's April. Rose's dad passed in November 1987 so it's not possible. She would have to be 7 months, not 6 months at the time.) I've decided to make Rose's birthday May 19th 1987. She changed history in 2005 (her father's death) and she met the Doctor in March 2005, officially making her 18 years old. She returned home a year later at the age of almost 20 years old (having turned 19 two months after travelling with the Doctor before her return.)**

 **While I'm at it, I know a lot of people would have wanted/expected me to update by now and I am but it's going slow (damn that writers block!) I am currently working on the next chapter. I have some brand new ideas for Piper and her powers (read the new summary) and will work on the previous chaps for any spelling mistakes etc. I also want to add chapters of adventures with each companion that you don't see on the show. I'm working on the timeline which tells me Rose was lost sometime in September 2007. Donna met the Doctor around 3 months after but refused to go with him. He then met Martha a few months later.**

 **I will also put a birthday in for Piper too. It's June 15th 1986 (she's a year older than Rose) Thanks for stickin by the story. It WILL be updated. I've worked too hard on it to leave it unfinished. Don't want it to go to waste now do we? I'm not really sure how to write out the next chap if I'm honest but I want to hurry up and get to season 2 already! So much to do and I'm trying to get the timeline as perfect and accurate as I possibly can.**


	17. Bad Wolf

**Here it is at last. I know this one took a loooong time but I really did struggle how to do this one. In the end I just thought 'fuck it. I'm gonna do it this way and if it sucks, it's okay cause I still have plenty more seasons to do.' Besides, we all know at least a few of our chapters have to suck, right? Sorry if it's a bit long. So enjoy...**

* * *

The Doctor woke up with a loud gasp in what he guessed was a tiny cupboard. He leapt to his feet and frantically started feeling the walls for a way out. Piper lay nearby, not yet having woken up. He stopped and knelt down beside her and shook her awake. "Piper? Piper! Wake up." She groaned and pushed herself up to lean on her elbows. She peered around blearily and allowed him to help her up. He went back to pushing against the walls and unexpectedly found a door and fell through it, landing on his stomach. He found himself in a brightly coloured room with drawings on the walls and a modern style chair.

"What the hell?" Piper muttered.

A woman with blonde hair tied up in high bunches then wrapped and twisted into buns, ran over to them. "Oh my God! I don't believe it. Why'd they put you in there? They never said you were coming!"

The Doctor tried to pull himself up, feeling very disorientated. "But what happened? I was..."

The woman helped him to his feet. "Careful now, oh!" His legs gave out and he fell flat on his face again. "Oh! Mind yourself! That's the transmat, it scrambles your head. I was sick for days. You all right? So, what's your name then, sweetheart?"

"The Doctor, I think," he replied groggily. "And this is Piper. I was er...I don't know. What happened? How...?" He looked to the woman for help.

"You got chosen." She told him eagerly.

"What?"

The Doctor just frowned, not understanding what she meant. "Chosen for what?"

"You're a house mate. You're in the house! Both of you. Isn't that brilliant?" She laughed happily.

Piper pulled a face and shook her head. "No, not really."

A man that had been watching them spoke up suddenly. "That's not fair." He stood next to a dark skinned woman. "We've got eviction in five minutes! I've been here for all nine weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning and then they come swanning in."

She turned to him and said, "If they keep changing the rules, I'm gonna protest, I am. You just watch me, I'm...I'm gonna paint the walls."

Piper snorted. Paint the walls? Wow, so creative. Not. What good would painting the walls do? She turned to the Doctor but he wasn't listening to them. He was too busy looking around at the room in amusement. A camera that was fixed to the ceiling turned slowly to look in their direction.

 **Would the Doctor and Piper please come to the Diary Room?**

A silver door with an eye on the side waited for him. He walked over to the door, opened it and turned to Piper with a small, goofy grin on his face. He held out his hand for her to take and they stepped inside. The door closed behind them and they found themselves in a room with a big red comfy chair and plonked himself down. He pulled her onto his lap. Piper blushed at this move, not having expected it but didn't protest. There was only one chair so what the hell? **You are live on channel forty-four-thousand. Please do not swear.**

The Doctor blinked then raised his eyebrows. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

Rose groaned as she woke up on a cold, hard floor of a dark room. She stretched her arms and looked up to see a dark-skinned man bending over her. "What 'appened?"

"It's all right. It's the transmat. Does your head in. Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?"

She paused for a second as if trying to remember her own name. "Rose. But...where's the Doctor?"

"Just remember, do what the android says. Don't provoke it. The android's word is law."

Rose didn't understand what he was talking about. "What do you mean, android? Like a robot?" He gave her an odd look but a woman shouting out instruction prevented him from saying anything else.

"Positions, everyone! Thank you!"

He helped her up, allowing her to lean against him as they walked. "Come on, hurry up. Steady, steady."

"I was travelling, with the Doctor and a man called Captain Jack and another girl called Piper. They wouldn't just leave me." She said, beginning to sound scared. She was alone with no idea where she was or what was going on. And she didn't like it.

"That's enough chat. Positions! Final call! Good luck!"

"But I'm not supposed to be here." Rose protested, becoming more panicked by the second.

"It says 'Rose' on the podium. Come on." He jumped up and stood behind his own name, gesturing her to do the same.

To her surprise, he was right. She hesitantly too her place next to him, looking at her surroundings. "Hold on, I must be going mad. It can't be. This looks like the-"

"Android activated!" An android's head shot up and Rose stared at it wide-eyed.

"Oh, my God, the android. The Anne...droid."

 **Welcome to The Weakest Link!**

* * *

Jack awoke in a white, clinical room with two female robots. They had their backs to him as he sat up, trying to brush off the disorientation he felt. They were talking about him. "Sorry, but, nice to meet you, ladies, but where exactly am I?"

"We're giving you a brand new image," one of them said.

"Oh, hold on, I was with the Doctor-" he stopped at sat up with a start, suddenly realizing what she said. "Why, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's all very twentieth century. Where _did_ you get that denim?"

"A little place in Cardiff. It was called the Top Shop."

"Ah! Design classic."

"But we're going to have to find you some new colors. Maybe get rid of that 'Oklahoma Farm Boy' thing you've got going on."

"Just stand still and let the Defabricator work its magic."

Jack stood up and faced them, hands on his hips. "What's a defabricator?" A beam shot out suddenly, hitting his clothes and making them disappear. "Okay. Defabricator. Does exactly what it says on the tin. Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?"

"Absolutely!" They cried in usion.

Jack gave them a smug smile. "Ladies, your viewing figures just went up."

* * *

The Doctor was put out when he tried and failed to open a door with his sonic screwdriver. "I can't open it." Piper was shocked. The sonic screwdriver opened anything so what was stopping it?

"It's got a deadlock seal, ever since Big Brother five hundred and four when they all walked out. You must remember that."

"What about this?" He pointed to a mirror.

"Oh, that's exoglass. You'd need a nuclear bomb to get through."

"Don't tempt me." He muttered.

"So, what do we do if you can't get us out of here, Doctor?" Piper piped up suddenly.

"I'm working on it," he promised her. She nodded at him, trust in her eyes.

"I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must've been watching. Do people like me? Lynda. Lynda with a Y, not Linda with an I. She got forcibly evicted because she damaged the camera. Am I popular?" She lowered her voice.

"I don't remember," he lied a little awkwardly.

Lynda's face fell, causing him to feel guilty. "Oh, but does that mean I'm nothing? Some people get this far just because they're insignificant. Doesn't anybody notice me?"

"No, you're, you're nice. You're sweet. Everybody thinks you're sweet," he corrected his earlier words, trying to make amends for what he'd said before.

Lynda immediately brightened up. "Oh, is that right? Is that what I am? Oh, no one's ever told me that before. Am I sweet? Really?"

"Yeah. Dead sweet."

"Thank you." She giggled shyly, reminding Piper of a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Is _now_ really the time for this?" Piper demanded impatiently. " _Rose_ is still out there and so is Jack."

The Doctor nodded, turning serious again. "It's a wall. Isn't there supposed to be a garden out there or something?"

"Don't be daft. No one's got a garden anymore. Who's got a garden?" She gasped. "Don't tell me _you've_ got a garden."

"No, I've just got the Tardis." They both spun around at this. "I remember now."

"That's the amnesia! So what happened? Where did they get you?"

"We'd just left Raxacoricofallapatorius. Then we went to Kyoto. That's right, Japan in 1336, and we only just escaped. We were together, we were laughing, and then...there was this light. This white light coming through the walls, and then...we woke up here." Piper nodded in agreement, slowly remembering the events before they'd woken up here. Wherever here was.

"Yeah, that's the transmat beam. That's how they pick the housemates."

"Oh, Lynda with a Y. Sweet little Lynda. It's worse than that. I'm not just a passing traveler. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship. That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which means this isn't just a game. There's something else going on," his voice was dark and only Piper knew why. No one and nothing could get into the Tardis much less kidnap them from inside. The Doctor was right; there was something else going on. The Doctor turned to what she assumed was a camera and said warningly, "Well, here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out. I'm going to find my friends, and then I'm going to find _you."_

* * *

..."Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen. Thank you, people. Transmitting in twelve, eleven, ten..."

"But I need to find the Doc-" Rose started but was cut off rudely.

"Just shut up and play the game," the man she now knew as Roderick, hushed rudely.

"Seven. six..."

Rose bit her lip. "All right, then. What the hell. I'm going to play to win!"

"Three, and cue!"

 **Let's play The Weakest Link. Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?**

"Bread."

 **Correct. Fitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?**

"Is it Clavadoe?" A woman answered a little hesitantly.

 **No, Pandoff. Rose, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?**

"One hundred!" Rose answered quickly.

 **Correct. Rodrick-**

"Bank."

 **Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?**

"E?"

 **Correct. Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?**

"Default," another young woman answered.

 **Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?**

A young man with dark hair answered. "Erm...Touchdown?"

 **No, Torchwood. Agorax, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word facetious?**

"Vowels."

 **Correct. Fitch, in biology, which blood cells contain iron? Red or white?**

"White."

 **No, red. Rose, in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?...**

* * *

"Doctor, they said all the housemates must gather on the sofa. You've got to."

"I'm busy getting out, thanks," Piper snapped out in annoyance. as more worried about Rose and Jack if she were being honest and thse people moaning about being punished on a stupid game only worsened her mood.

"But if you don't obey, then all the housemates get punished," Lynda protested. Piper was sorely tempted to tell the girl where to shove it but refrained.

The Doctor huffed but obeyed. "Well, maybe we'll be voted out, then."

"How stupid are you? You've only just joined, you're not eligible."

"Don't try anything clever or we all get it in the neck."

"I don't take orders from strangers," Piper sneered. Lynda ignored her, her attention focused on the TV screen.

 **Big Brother House, this is Davina Droid. Crosbie, Lynda and Strood, you have all been nominated for eviction. And the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is...Crosbie!**

Both Piper and the Doctor fell back on the sofa, bored. "I'm sorry! Oh, I'm sorry! Sorry!" Lynda cried.

"Oh, it should've been me. Oh, that's not fair, Crosbie love."

 **Crosbie, you have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're going to get you.**

"I won't forget you." Lynda promised tearfully.

"I'm sorry I stole your soap."

"I don't mind, honestly."

"Thanks for the food. You're a smashing cook. Bless you."

 **Crosbie, please leave the Big Brother House.**

"Bye, then. Bye, Lynda."

"Bye." Both she and Lynda hugged one final time then Crosbie stepped through the door. The door closed behind her.

"I don't believe it. Oh, Crosbie."

"Oh, come on!" Piper muttered darkly to herself. Her patience was wearing thin with everything.

"It's only a game show. She'll make a fortune on the outside. Sell her story, release a record, fitness video, all of that. she'll be laughing."

"What do you mean, on the outside?"

The Doctor leaned forward again momentarily. "What are they waiting for? Why don't they just let her go?"

"Stop it, it's not funny."

Piper turned to give the blonde a harsh glare but the look of sorrow on the girl's face made her soften slightly.

 **Eviction in five, four, three, two, one.**

A beam shot down, hitting Crosbie, who disappeared. "What was that?" The Doctor asked after a few moments of silence.

"Disintegrator beam." Strood replied sadly.

Piper and the Doctor turned to look at them, identical looks of shock on their faces. "She's been evicted. From life."

The Doctor jumped up angrily. "Are you insane? You just step right into the disintegrator? Is it that important, getting your face on the telly? Is it worth dying for?!"

"You're talking like we've got a choice!"

"But I thought you had to apply." _Same here,_ Piper thought.

"Don't be so stupid. That's how they played it centuries back."

"You get chosen whether you like it or not. Everyone on Earth is a potential contestant. The transmat beam picks you out at random. And it's non stop. There are sixty Big Brother houses running all at once!"

The Doctor was horrified. "How many? _Sixty?" Oh my God! Rose is out there!_

"They've had to cut back. It's not what it was." The man sounded dejected at this. Piper looked at him in disgust, as did the Doctor.

"It's a charnel house! What about the winners? What do they get?"

"They get to live."

"Is that it?"

Lynda was left stunned at the question. "Well, isn't that enough?"

"We need to get out of here now!" Piper snapped.

The Doctor seemed to realize where her thoughts were and his eyes darkened. "Rose is out there. She got caught in the transmat. She's a contestant. Time we got out. That other contestant, er, Linda with an I. She was forcibly evicted for what?"

"Damage to property." Lynda replied quickly.

"What, like this?" He held up his sonic screwdriver to the camera and pressed the button. The camera was destroyed in just a few sparks.

* * *

 **So, Rose, what do you actually do?**

"I just travel about a bit. Bit of a tourist, I suppose." Rose was leaning over her podium, feeling happy and completely carefree. She'd become more relaxed during the game and was thankful for that.

 **Another way of saying unemployed.**

"No."

 **Have you got a job?**

Rose winced, remembering a time when she was just a mere shop girl with no life prospects. With no qualifications going for her, she didn't have much to work with. Her life had been boring and mundane, not really something she wanted to remember if she were being honest. The Doctor opened her eyes and heart to new things. "Well, not really, not anymore, but-"

 **Then you _are_ unemployed. And yet, you've still got enough money to buy peroxide. Why Fitch?**

Taken aback by the comments and the abrupt change of subject, Rose glanced at the other woman. "Er, I think she got a few of the questions wrong, that's all."

 **Oh, you'd know all about that.**

 _Am I really getting sassed by a robot? What's with the third degree?_ "Well, yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch." She was shocked to see the older woman in tears. "I'm sorry, that's the game. That's how it works. I had to vote for someone."

"Let me try again. It was the lights and everything. I couldn't think."

 **In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but it's votes that count.**

"I'm sorry. Please. Oh God, help me!" She sobbed desperately. At this point, Rose was disturbed by what she was seeing. The woman was hysterical, practically _begging_ for help and the others just looked away from her.

 **Fitch you are the weakest link. Goodbye!**

The Android's mouth opened and a small barrel protruded out of it. A beam shot out and struck the woman. She shrieked and vanished with a puff of smoke. The gun back and Rose pulled back, having hidden her face to protect it. "And we've gone to the adverts. Back in three minutes."

"What's that? What's just happened?" She pointed to where the woman had been standing while looking to Roderick for answers.

"She was the weakest link, she gets disintegrated." Roderick replied shortly, cleaning his board. He looked up when she failed to respond and saw the blank look on her face. He rolled her eyes and repeated himself, as if addressing a dimwit, "Blasted into atoms."

Rose was horrified. "But I voted for her. Oh, my. This is sick. All of you, you're just sick! I'm not playing this."

"I'm not playing! I can't do it. I'm not. Please, somebody let me out of here." The man ran away but didn't get very far.

 **You are the weakest link. Goodbye**.

"Don't try to escape. It's play or die," Roderick warned.

* * *

Jack jumped, pretending to take a swing. He was now dressed in white with white tennis shoes to match. He shook his head and said, "No, I'm just not getting this. It's just too safe. Too decent. And you'd never keep it clean." Jack inwardly laughed at himself. Safe? Who wanted safe when you could have fun? Safe was boring and one of the things Jack was never known for was boring. He had a taste for fun and adventure, both of which he got in the Tardis travelling with his friends.

"Stage two, ready and waiting." Zu-Zana stated.

"Bring it on, girls," he grinned.

"And now it's time for the face off!"

"What does that mean? Do I get to compete with someone else?" He asked excitedly.

"No. Like I said, face off." Where the robot's hand was, was a chainsaw. Jack stared as she started it up.

"I think you'd look good with a dog's head." The other robot held up a large pair of scissors.

"Or maybe no head at all. That would be so outrageous."

"And we could stitch your legs to the middle of your chest-"

" _Nothing_ is too extreme. It's to _die_ for."

Jack was not in the least bit worried about the tables turning on him. If anything, he was a bit perplexed about the situation. "Now, hold on, ladies. I don't want to have to shoot either one of you."

"But you're unarmed!"

"You're naked!"

Jack's hand went behind him and pulled out a small weapon. He pointed it at both robots warningly.

"But, that's a Compact Laser Deluxe!"

" _Where_ were you hiding that?"

Jack opened his mouth as if to tell them but changed his mind at the last second. "You _really_ don't want to know,"

"Give me that accessory!" One of them demanded, moving towards him. Jack pulled the trigger, shooting the head of off both robots one after the other. He then stepped over to the defabricator and began pulling it apart. After roughtly about ten minutes, Jack now had a working gun from the parts he'd taken from the defabricator.

"Compatible systems. Just align the wave signature. Attaboy! Got myself a gun. Well, ladies, the pleasure was all mine. Which is the only thing that matters in the end." He ran out to the lift and checked his wrist computer. "Two hearts, that's him. Which floor?" He got in the lift and the doors closed.

* * *

 **The Doctor, you've broken the House Rules. Big Brother has no choice but to evict you. You have ten seconds to make your farewells and then we're going to get you!**

"That's more like it. Come on, then. Open up!" He demanded eagerly. Piper was _not_ amused. What the hell was he thinking?!

"You're mad! It's like you want to die." Lynda called.

"I reckon he's a plant. He was only brought in to stir things up."

Piper rolled her eyes. How annoyingly stupid was this guy exactly? "Oh, shut up."

 **The Doctor, please leave the Big Brother house.**

The door opened and the Doctor ran into the small corridor. Piper bit her lip nervously but held back, choosing to trust him. He had to have a plan, he always had a plan. "Come on then, disintegrate me! Come on, what're you waiting for?" He folded his arms, grinning like an idiot.

Lynda turned her attention on the brunette currently watching him on the monitor. "He is, he's mad. He's bonkers. Aren't you gonna stop him?"

 **Eviction in five, four, three, two, one.**

They watched anxiously and winced when it got to 1 but at the last second, the machine powered down just like he expected. "Ah, ha! I knew it! You see, someone brought me into this game. If they'd wanted me dead, they could've transmatted me into a volcano." He faced the other side and used his sonic screwdriver. The door opened and he held out his hand to both girls. "Come with me."

"We're not allowed!"

"Stay in there, you've got a 50/50 chance of disintegration. Stay with me, I promise I'll get you out alive. Come on!" Piper was already at his side. They could see the young woman wanted to go with them but was holding herself back.

"No, I can't-I can't." She whispered nervously.

"Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, do you think anyone votes for sweet?" He had a point there. She reached out and allowed him to pull her along to find themselves...

"Hold on. I've been here before. This is Satellite Five. No guards. That makes a change. You'd think a big business like Satellite Five would be armed to the teeth."

"No one's called it Satellite Five in ages. It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been Satellite Five in about a hundred years."

"A hundred years exactly. It's the year 200100. I was here before, floor 139. The Satellite was broadcasting news channels back then. Had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy. Gave them a hand, home in time for tea."

"You're just lucky we made it out of there or you'd have to answer to a few certain people back home, Doctor." Piper couldn't help but tease.

The Doctor shivered, probably remembering the slap Jackie gave him after returning them so late. "A hundred years ago? What, you were here a hundred years ago?" Lynda smiled skeptically, not really believing him.

"Yep!"

"You're looking good on it..." She trailed off, glancing at the other girl. But Piper wasn't listening so she relaxed a little.

"I moisturize." He posed.

Piper chuckled. "You think you're so clever, don't you? I doubt Cassie would be very happy if she knew you stole her line."

The Doctor raise an eyebrow. "Cassie?"

"'S what I call her. Her name is Cassandra so I shortened it," she shrugged.

"Suppose. Funny sorts of readings. All kinds of energy. The place is humming. It's weird. This goes way beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?"

"I don't know. I think we're the first ever contestants to get outside."

"I had two other friends travelling with me. They must've got caught in the same transmat. Where would they be?" This caught Piper's attention.

"I don't know. They could've been allocated anywhere. There's a hundred different games."

"What kind of games?" Piper demanded.

"Well, there's ten floors of Big Brother. There's a different House behind each of those doors. And then beyond that, there's all sorts of shows. It's non stop. There's Call My Bluff, with real guns. Countdown, where you've got thirty seconds to stop the bomb going off. Ground Force, that's a nasty one. You get turned into compost. Er, Wipeout, speaks for itself. Oh, and Stars In Their Eyes. Literally, stars in their eyes. If you don't sing, you get blinded."

"And you watch this stuff?"

"Everyone does. How come you don't?"

"Never paid for my license."

The blonde covered her mouth in shock. "Oh, my God! You get executed for that!"

"Let them try." He dared, holding up the sonic screwdriver.

"You keep saying things that don't make sense. Who are you though, Doctor, really?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, it does to me. I've just put my life in your hands."

"She has a point there."

"I'm just a traveler, just wandering past. Believe it or not, all I'm after is a quiet life."

"So, if we get out of here, what're you going to do? Just wander off again?" Piper knew where this was going and wasn't sure if she was happy about it or not. While it wasn't her ship nor her decision to make, she could just imagine the awkwardness between her, Rose and Lynda. It would be too much, changing the entire dynamic they had going on. She didn't think the trips would be as fun as they usually were due to the awkwardness. Try as she might, she just couldn't see it any other way. Neither seemed to notice her internal battle and she was grateful for it.

"Fast as I can."

"So, I could come with you?" Her tone was soft and tentive, like she thought he would reject her or something.

"Maybe you could." He smiled goofily.

"I wouldn't get in the way," she promised quickly. Piper smiled a little at the woman at this. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She could do with another girl to talk to besides Rose.

"I wouldn't mind if you did. Not a bad idea, Lynda with a Y. But first of all, we've got to concentrate on the getting out. And to do that, you've got to know your enemy. Who's controlling it? Who's in charge of the satellite now?"

"Hold on." She noticed a switch and ran to flick it on. The floor lit up and they stepped back. The words 'BAD WOLF COOPERATION' were written above their heads. "Your lords and masters."

The Doctor and Piper exchanged glances of surprise, uneasiness and worry.

* * *

Jack found them on the observation deck. "Hey, handsome. Good to see you? Any sign of Rose?" The Doctor, Piper and Lynda were next to some kind of control panel with the Doctor trying to locate Rose. She was relieved to find Jack safe and unharmed and beamed at him. He grinned back cheekily and winked at her.

"Can't you track her down?"

"She must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded."

"If I can just get inside this computer...she's got to be here somewhere."

"Well, you'd better hurry up. These games don't have a happy ending." Jack pointed out helpfully.

But the Doctor was in no mood to deal with Jack. One of his companions was in trouble and it was his fault. "Do you think I don't know that?!" He spat angrily.

Jack took his outburst with ease and handed him his wrist computer. "There you go, patch that in. It's programmed to find her." Piper stared at him at his words. He noticed this and shrugged. "It's programmed to find you too."

"Good to know."

"Hey, there," he greeted, just noticing Lynda for the first time.

"Hello."

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Lynda Moss."

"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Do you mind flirting outside?" Piper found it funny that he didn't even have too look up to know Jack was flirting.

"I was just saying hello!" Jack cried indignantly.

"For you, that's flirting." Piper nodded almost sympathetically at him.

"I'm not complaining."

"Mochas gracias."

"It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make sense. This place should be a basic broadcaster, but the systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just television. This station's transmitting something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulated my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Rose is stuck inside it."

* * *

 **Rose, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?**

Rose was scared but tried to focus on the questions being thrown at her. "Is it...York?"

 **No, the correct answer is Sheffield.**

Damnit!

* * *

"Found her! Floor 407."

"Oh, my God, she's with the Anne Droid. You've got to get her out of there!" Lynda told them frantically.

They ran to the lift in fear and horror. Unfortunately, there were different rooms on the floor and they couldn't tell which one Rose was in. "Game Room Six, which one is it?!"

"Over here!" Lynda pointed, running over.

Jack aimed his gun at the door. "Stand back, let me blast it open."

But the Doctor was already working on the door. "You can't. it's made of Hydra combination."

* * *

 **Rose, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?**

Rose deliberately took her time answering the last question. She felt like squirming under the beady eyes of the android as it stared at her, waiting for her answer. In the end, she had no choice but to answer. She just prayed it was the right one. "Reykjavik?"

 **No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura.**

An ecstatic smile spread across Roderick's face and he laughed gloatingly at Rose without a trace of pity or remorse. "Oh, my God! I've done it! You've lost!"

But Rose wasn't listening. She was busy staring at the android who was still talking. "But I'm not meant to be here. I need to find the Doctor, he's got to be here somewhere he's always here! He wouldn't just leave me!" She was really freaking out now, there was no sign of the Doctor and she needed help. Where the hell was he?!

 **Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits.**

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much."

Rose leaned over the podium. "This game is illegal. I'm telling you to stop!" She shouted at the woman in charge of the game.

"Rose!" Rose turned to see the Doctor and Piper standing by the door. "Stop this game!" The Doctor ordered, the others following behind.

 **Rose, you leave this life with nothing.**

"Stop this game!"

"I order you to stop this game!"

"Rose!" Piper shouted, running towards the blonde.

 **You are the weakest link. Goodbye.**

"Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!" She ran towards them but just as she was about to reach them, a beam shot out and hit her in the back. She was gone in a puff of smoke and a scream, leaving a small pile of dust on the ground. Jack ran over to the woman in charge of the game and started shouting. The Doctor and Piper weren't listening as they kneeled by Rose's ashes, in shock and completely devastated.

"Rose," Piper whispered brokenly. The rest was a blur as they were taken away. They remained silent to the guards questions, refusing to speak to them. Their minds on the loss of one of their own.

"Can you tell us the purpose of this device, sir? Can you tell us how you got on board?"

"Just leave him alone." Lynda told him bravely.

Her grabbed her by her chin. "I'm asking him. Sir? Can you tell us who you are? You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trial. You may not appeal against this sentence. Is that understood?"

They waited until another guard began to unlock the door to the cage, the Doctor turning to Jack. "Let's do it." Jack jumped up and attacked the guards, the Doctor waiting patiently behind him along with the girls. He stepped out of the cage and threw the guard running towards him into the wall before they reclaimed their weapons and headed to the lift. "Floor 500." The Doctor ordered, a dark look on his face as the doors closed. He released the safty on the gun and held it so it was pointing at the door, ready to use if necessary.

The doors opened with a ping and they all stormed out. "Okay, move away from the desk! Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clear. Stand to the side and stay there," Jack commanded briskly.

The Doctor charged over to a woman connected to wires. "Who's in charge of this place?"

"Nineteen, eighteen..."

"This Satellite's more than a Game Station."

"Seventy nine, eighty..."

"Who killed Rose Tyler?"

"All staff are reminded that solar flares-"

"I want an answer!"

"She can't reply." He turned to the man who had spoken. "Don't shoot!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes in irritation. "Oh, don't be so thick. Like I was ever going to shoot." He threw the gun at the man who caught it in surprise. "Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits."

"Yes, sir."

"You. What were you saying?"

"But I've got your gun."

"Okay, so shoot me. Why can't she answer?"

"She's er...can I put this down?"

"If you want. Just hurry up."

He put the gun down and straightened himself. "Thanks. Sorry. The Controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain. You're not a member of staff so she doesn't recognize your existence." _That made sense._

"What's her name?"

"I don't know. She was installed when she was 5 years old. That's the only life she's ever known."

"Door's sealed. We should be safe for about ten minutes," Jack yelled.

"Keep an eye on them."

"But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the Game Station. I think you're right. I've kept a log. Unauthorized transmats, encrypted signals, it's been going on for years."

"Show me."

Jack placed his hand on the door. He jumped when a voice called out to him, "You're not allowed in there! Archive Six is out of bounds!"

Jack held up two guns. "Do I look like an out-of-bounds sort of guy?" He didn't wait for an answer. The door opened to reveal the TARDIS. He turned the key in the lock and the door opened and he walked in. He stopped and paused by the handrail. He stared at one of Rose's jackets that had been left there, placing his hand on it briefly before moving on to the console. He checked the monitor and leaned closer to it, puzzled. "What the hell...?"

* * *

Outside, Piper watched as the Female Programmer argued with the Doctor. "If you're not holding us hostage, then open the door and let us out. The staff are terrified." Any other time and she would have found it funny but with the way he was and Rose's death, it wasn't the right time.

"That's the same staff who execute hundreds of contestants every day," he pointed out harshly.

That's not our fault, we're just doing our jobs." Piper scowled at her. Not their fault? They only set up the games that kill people and that happened to kill the one person she considered a sister and she couldn't even take responsibility? Typical.

"And with that sentence, you just lost the right to even talk to me. Now back off." His voice rose as he snarled at the woman. Both her and Lynda flinched. They all looked up as the power suddenly dropped

"That's just the solar flares. They interfere with the broadcast signal, so this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal."

"Doctor..."

The woman who'd been arguing with the Doctor previously, had her attention on the Controller. "Doctor?"

"Whatever it is, you can wait," he told her shortly. His temper may have faded a little but that didn't mean he wanted to talk to her after what she said.

"I think she wants you."

"Doctor? Doctor? Where's the Doctor?"

He hurried over to her. "I'm here."

She shook her head. "Can't see. I'm blind. So blind. All my life, blind. All I can see is numbers, but I saw you."

"What do you want?"

"Solar flares hiding me. They can't hear me. My masters, they always listen but they can't hear me now the sun, the sun is so bright."

"Who are your masters?"

"They wired my head. The name's forbidden. They control my thoughts. My masters. My masters, I had to be careful. They monitor transmissions but they don't watch the programmed. I could hide you inside the games. Knew that you would find me."

"My friend died inside your games." He snapped.

"Doesn't matter."

"Don't you dare tell me that!" He fumed.

"They've been hiding. My masters hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth so, so, so many years. Always been there, guiding humanity, hundreds and hundred of years."

"Who are they?"

"They wait and plan and grow in numbers. They're strong now. So strong, my masters."

Having seen her best friend die as well as other innocents along the way, Piper's patience ran out and she stormed up to the controller, a hard expression on her face as she stared the woman down. There was no forgiveness in her eyes whatsoever and her anger couldn't be restrained. She shook in rage. "Oh, just tell us who the hell they are for God's sake!"

"But speak of you, my masters, they fear the Doctor."

"Tell me, who are they?"

The power came back on and she went back to mumbling to herself. "Twenty one, twenty two..."

"When's the next solar flare?"

"Two years time."

"Fat lot of good that is."

"Found the Tardis," Jack called, running into the room.

"We're not leaving now."

"No, but the Tardis worked it out. You'll want to watch this. Lynda, could you stand over there for me please?"

"I just want to go home."

Jack faked a smile. "It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can. Everybody watching? Okay. three, two, one." A beam shot down from directly above her and she disappeared, leaving everyone stunned.

"But you killed her!" The Doctor's blue eyes were wide as he turned on Jack.

"Oh, do you think?" He pressed a button and she reappeared next to the Doctor, who stared at her.

"Blimey, my head. What the hell was that?"

"It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator, a secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the games. they get transported across space. Doctor, Rose is still alive!" A small smile crept on Piper's face and she happily embraced both men when they turned to pull her in. Rose was still alive...

The Doctor pulled away and immediately set to work. The priority was finding Rose safe and alive then dealing with whatever else was going on there. "She's out there somewhere."

"Doctor. Coordinates five point six point one-"

"Don't, the solar flare's gone. They'll hear you," he warned.

She ignored him and kept going. "Point four three four. No, my masters, no! I defy you! Stigma seven seven-" She screamed as she was taken in a puff of smoke.

"They took her."

* * *

"Look, use that. It might contain the final numbers. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions."

"Nice, Thanks. Captain Jack Harkness, by the way."

"I'm Davitch Pavale," the male controller introduced himself, shaking Jack's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale."

"Not now, Jack." Piper scolded.

"Are you saying this entire set up's been a disguise all along?"

"Going way back. Installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a long game, controlling the human race from behind the scenes for generations."

"The transmat delivers to that point, right on the edge of the solar system."

"There's nothing there."

"It looks like nothing because that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission there's another signal."

"Doing what?"

"Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanner. There's something sitting right on top of planet Earth, but it's completely invisible. If I cancel the signal..." As soon as he looked back at the screen, he froze in disbelief. _It can't be..._

"That's impossible. I know those ships. They were destroyed."

"Obviously, they survived."

"Who did? Who are they?"

"Doctor?" Piper called tentively. The look on his face made her uncomfortable.

"Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them."

"Half a million _what?"_

"Daleks," he whispered.

Piper paled. "Oh my God."

A large screen appeared before them. The Doctor grabbed the lapels of his jacked and pulled his coat down, a dark look on his face.

"I will talk to the Doctor."

"Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!" He waved in fake cheerfulness. The fake smile faded as the Dalek continued.

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"Oh, really? Why's that, then?"

"We have your associate. You will obey or She will be exterminated."

No one was expecting the Doctor to say what he said next. "No." Everyone's head snapped to look at him. Piper could see Rose gaping at him.

"Explain yourself."

"I said no."

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"It means no."

"But she will be destroyed." Piper's hands clenched and she forced herself to take a deep breath. The Doctor wouldn't let anything happen to Rose or to any of them. Rose would be safe.

The Doctor threw himself off of his seat angrily. "No! Because this is what _I'm_ going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet. And then I'm going to save the Earth and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!"

"But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan."

"Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death. Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose called eagerly.

"I'm coming to get you." He ended the transmittion with his sonic screwdriver.

* * *

"The Doctor is initiating hostile action."

"The stratagem _must_ advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!"

"The Doctor will be exterminated!"

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Rose moved out of the way but couldn't go too far. She was terrified and being forced to listen to the harsh metallic sounds of the Daleks screeching 'exterminate' and she prayed everything would be okay.


	18. Parting of the ways

_Previously:_

 _"It's the year 200,000."_

 _"The fourth great and bountiful human empire."_

 _"The mighty Jagrafess of the holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe."_

 _"This isn't just a game. Something else is going on."_

 _"Your lords and masters..."_

 _"Oh my God..."_

 _\- X -_

 _100 years later (now):_

Piper stood beside Jack, helping him with the extrapolator while the Doctor focused on piloting the Tardis. She was nervous as missiles launched themselves at them. "We've got incoming!" The missiles hit but thankfully nothing happened. "The extrapolator's working. We've got a fully functional force field. Try saying that when you're drunk."

"And for my next trick.." the Doctor pulled down a lever, a frosty look on his face. He moved to stand out in the open. Rose's form slowly faded into existence...along with the Dalek next to her. "Rose, get down! Get down, Rose!"

The Dalek's eyestalk spun around but it was too slow. "Exterminate!" It shot but missed, giving Jack the chance to shoot back, destroying it.

Rose ran to hug them. You did it!" She beamed. "Aw, feels like I haven't seen you in years."

"I told you I'd come and get you."

"Never doubted it."

"I did. You all right?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Not bad, been better."

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Jack called playfully.

"Oh, come here!"

"I was talking to him. Welcome home."

Piper was the next to hug Rose. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Nah. As if I would just ditch you."

The Doctor moved to examine the dead Dalek. The metal casing had been blown open so they could see the creature inside. The other joined him. "You said they were extinct. How comes they're still alive?"

"One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space."

"They went off to fight a bigger war. The Time War."

"I thought that was just a legend." Jack said in awe.

"I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing." Piper reached out a hand to him. He squeezed it gently before releasing it.

"There's thousands of em now. We could hardly stop one. What're we going to do?" Rose asked quietly.

The Doctor put on a cheerful smile that Piper knew was fake. "No good stood round here chin wagging. Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbors." He ran outside, ignoring Rose as she called after him in a panic.

"You can't go out there!"

Immediately, the Daleks began firing at them. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The Doctor held out his arms and leaned back against the Tardis. "Is that it? Useless! Nul points. It's all right, come on out. That forcefield can hold back anything."

"Almost anything."

The Doctor gritted his teeth in irritation. "Yes, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Thanks."

Jack bowed his head sheepishly, realizing what he'd done. "Sorry."

"Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Home world? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?"

"They survived through me." A grating voice spoke up suddenly. The Doctor walked in the direction of the voice, gaping as some lights were turned on to reveal a big blue, one-eyes mutant in glass...in a machine?

"Piper, Rose, Captain, this is the Emperor of the Daleks."

"You destroyed us, Doctor! The Dalek race died in your inferno but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."

"I get it."

"Do not interrupt!"

"Do not interrupt!"

"Do not interrupt!"

Everyone but the Doctor spun around as three Daleks screeched. "I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you!" The Daleks shot back in fear. "Okey doke. So, where were we?"

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured." The Emperor continued.

"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead."

Rose scrunched up her nose in disgust. "That makes them...half human."

"Those words are blasphemy!"

"Do not blaspheme."

"Do not blaspheme."

"Do not blaspheme."

The Doctor stared at them in shock.

"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek."

"Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?"

"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!"

"Worship him! Worship him! Worship him!"

"They're insane. Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going." He turned to the Emperor before walking back to the Tardis. He gave them a taunting smile then closed the doors. They could hear the sound of the gunfire and their cries of 'exterminate'. The Tardis materialized back on the game station. "Turn everything up. All transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!"

They scrambled to do as they were told. "What does this do?"

"Stops the Daleks from transmitting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?"

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the program's."

"And the Planet's just sitting there, defenseless." Sometimes he wondered if humanity were like sheep. "Lynda, what're you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone."

"She wouldn't go."

"Didn't want to leave you." No one noticed the look Rose gave to the blonde as she looked her up and down.

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or _I_ wouldn't be here. We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor 0."

"Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way."

"Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?" He was frantically pulling out cables and wires.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Give the man a medal."

"A Delta Wave?"

"A Delta Wave!"

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed."

"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!"

"Well, get started and do it then."

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?"

"Twenty two minutes," Pavale said, looking at the screen.

* * *

A little later, everyone but the Doctor was stood around the computers. "We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading."

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?"

"They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top 6 levels, 500 to 495. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up."

"Who are they fighting?"

"Us."

"And what are we fighting with?"

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets. That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."

"There's six of us." It was that moment when the Doctor called over to them.

"Rose, Piper, you can help me. I need all these wires stripping bare." Rose and Piper went to sit beside him, each grabbing their own wire.

"Right, now there's four of us."

Jack was getting tired of this woman's negativity. "Then let's move it! Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls."

The trio stood up when Lynda walked over to them shyly. "I just want to say, er, thanks, I suppose, and I'll do my best."

"Me too." They awkwardly shook hands then she left.

"It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye." Rose didn't like it.

"Don't talk like that. The Doctor's going to do it. You just watch him." Jack gave the blonde a sad look. Piper looked down. While they loved the blonde in their own ways, she wasn't very realistic when it came to situation like this. Piper understood that this was probably the last time they'd ever see each other and it broke her heart to know this.

"Rose, you are worth fighting for." He kissed her on the lips then turned to the Doctor. "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward." He kissed him too then moved on to Piper. "You're worth fighting for too." She smiled softly at him and didn't really mind when he kissed her as well.

"You too."

"See you in Hell," he said then ran off.

"He's going to be all right, isn't he?"

Neither could answer her.

* * *

Rose, Piper and the Doctor sat quietly while they worked. "Suppose..." Rose started but stopped mid sentence.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You said suppose."

"No, I was just thinking. I mean, obviously you can't, but, you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?"

"Can't. It'll cause a paradox. Kinda like the one you created before," Piper told her.

"Ah. Okay, maybe not."

"There's another thing the Tardis could do. It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989."

"Yeah, but you'd never do that."

"No, but you could ask. Never even occurred to either of you, did it?"

"Well, we're just too good."

A noise alerted them to the Delta wave. He ran to the computer to check the readings. "The Delta wave's started building. How long does it need?" His head dipped low and the girls could practically feel the helplessness and hopelessness radiating off of him.

"Is that bad? Okay, it's bad. How bad is it?"

"Rose Tyler, you're a genius! We can do it. If I use the Tardis to cross my old timeline. Yes!" He ran inside the Tardis. "Hold that down and keep position."

"What's it do?"

"Cancels the buffers. If I'm very clever and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I might just save the world. Or rip it apart."

"I'd go for the first one."

"Me too. Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on!" They waited patiently for him to do whatever it was he was going to do. Suddenly, the Tardis began wheezing and groaning. Rose took her hand off of the console and ran to the door. It was locked.

"Doctor, what're you doing? Can I take my hand off? It's moving. Doctor, let me out!"

Doctor! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let us out!"

"Let me out! Doctor, what've you done?"

They were still banging on the door when they heard a voice behind them. They turned to see a hologram of the Doctor. "This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, Piper, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape."

"No!"

"And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The Tardis is taking you both home."

"I won't let ya." Rose moved back to the console, intending to try and stop it but stopped at his next words.

"And I bet you're fussing and moaning now. Typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The Tardis can never return for me. Emergency Program One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the Tardis die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing." They flinched back as the hologram turned to face them. "Have a good life. Do that for me. Have a fantastic life." The hologram flickered out.

"You can't do this to me. You can't. Take me back! Take me back! No!" The engine stopped and Rose rushed out to see she was home. Not ready to give in, she pressed buttons and levers but nothing worked. "Come on, fly. How do you fly? Come on, help me!"

Piper rushed to assist her tearfully but the Tardis refused to budge. With no way to fly it or get back, they were forced to admit defeat. They stepped outside and closed the door just as Mickey ran around the corner. "I knew it! I was all the way down Clifton Parade, and I heard the engines. I thought, there's only one thing that makes a noise like that. What is it?"

Rose just shook her head, unable to answer. She turned and hugged him. Mickey looked to Piper for answers to Rose's startling behavior but paused, seeing the tears in the brunettes eyes.

* * *

"Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes. There should be a different number on every screen. Can you read them out to me?"

"She's not here." The Doctor told him shortly.

"Of all the times to take a leak. Piper, can you read me the codes on the screen, please?"

"She's not here either. They're not coming back."

"What do you mean? Where'd they go?"

"Just get on with your work."

"You took them home, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

Jack nodded in understanding. He himself would rather have them safe than take a chance. "The Delta Wave. Is it ever going to be ready?"

"Tell him the truth, Doctor. There is every possibility the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between human and Dalek. All things will die By your hand."

"Doctor, the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth."

"You would destroy Daleks and Humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?" The Emperor was clearly taunting him.

"There are colonies out there. The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole Universe is in danger If I let you live. Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?"

"You sent them home. They're safe. Keep working."

"But he will exterminate you!"

"Never doubted him. Never will."

"Now, you tell me, God of all Daleks, because there's one thing I never worked out. The words 'Bad Wolf' spread across time and space, everywhere, drawing me in. How'd you manage that?" Because it was true. Out of everything, that was the thing he didn't understand.

"I did nothing," he denied.

The Doctor wasn't put off though. "Oh, come on, there's no secrets now, your worship."

"They are not part of my design." He insisted. "This is the Truth of God."

The Doctor looked up at the 'Bad Wolf' sign. If it wasn't the Emperor using the words to draw him in...then who or what was?

* * *

Rose, Jackie, Mickey and Piper and Penny sat in a café. Jackie and Mickey were eating and talking while Rose and Piper sat despondent. All they could think about was the battle and the Doctor. Neither wanted to bring it up but they knew they were wondering if he was dead yet or not.

"And it's gone up market, this place. They're doing little tubs of coleslaw, now. It's not very nice. It tastes a bit sort of clinical."

"Have you tried that new pizza place down Minto Road?" Mickey asked, hoping to engage them into conversation.

"What's it selling?" Jackie asked stupidly.

"Pizza."

"That's nice. Do they deliver?"

"Yeah."

Oh, Rose, have something to eat."

"You too, Piper." Penny pushed her container towards her. Piper shrugged uncaring but picked up a chip and popped it into her mouth. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until that moment.

"Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying, and there's nothing I can do."

"Well, like you said two hundred thousand years. It's way off."

"But it's not. It's now. That fight is happening right now, and he's fighting for us, for the whole Planet, and I'm just sitting here eating chips."

"Now you listen to me, God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love him and do you know why? Because he did the right thing. He sent you back to me."

"But what do I do every day, mum? What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come back home, eat chips and go to bed? Is that it?"

"It's what the rest of us do."

"But I can't!"

"Why, because you're better than us?" His tone held offence and hurt.

"No, I didn't mean that. But it was. It was a better life. And I don't mean all the travelling and seeing aliens and spaceships and things. That don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life. You know he showed you too. That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't!" She ran out of the café.

Piper made to follow but double over, crying out. She was instantly surrounded by the others, apart from Mickey who'd gone after Rose. "What's wrong? Piper...?" She panted and clutched at her head. She could hear voices in her head.

 _"It's not time yet...just a few more years until the breaking of the seals can start...the Apocalypse will bring paradise in Heaven..."_

The voices were loud enough to drown out their voices. What was going on? Was she going crazy? What did their words mean?

* * *

Rose sat on a park bench with Mickey standing next to her. He was trying to get her to let go and forget the Doctor. He still loved Rose and hoped she would see sense about the way she was going. He hoped she would run back to him without old big ears in the way. "You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about the Doctor."

"But how do I forget him?"

"You've got to start living your own life. You know, a proper life, like the kind he's never had. The sort of life that you could have with me."

Rose was no longer listening. She'd spotted big letters written in chalk on the ground. Bad Wolf. The brick wall was covered in spray paint with the exact same words. "Over here. It's over here as well!"

Mickey was more than a bit put out. He was trying to talk to her but she was choosing to focus on some stupid words instead. "That's been there for years. It's just a phrase. It's just words."

"I thought it was a warning. Maybe it's the opposite. Maybe it's a message. The same words written down now and two hundred thousand years in the future. It's a link between me and the Doctor. Bad Wolf here, Bad Wolf there."

"But if it's a message, what's it saying?"

Ran ran off shouting, "It's telling me I can get back. The least I can do is help him escape."

Honestly, Mickey didn't like the sound of it. Not even a little bit.

* * *

Piper's head hurt. The voices in her head had stopped but she still had a headache. Jackie and Penny wanted to know what had happened but she refused to tell them. The last thing she needed was for them to question her sanity. Jackie left to find her daughter while Piper and Penny stayed behind to catch up.

* * *

After a failed attempts at opening the heart of the console, Rose lay sprawled on the chair.

"It was never going to work, sweetheart. And the Doctor knew that. He just wanted you to be safe."

"I can't give up."

"Lock the door. Walk away," Jackie begged.

Rose couldn't help but feel a little resentful towards her. She knew Jackie didn't mean it and loved her but Rose couldn't help but see her mother as someone who held her back. Jackie at one point, basically told Rose to be happy with what she was in while earning a lowish wage, practically begging her not to go to travel the stars and see what's out there - something no one else had experienced and now telling her to give up rather than try again. "Dad wouldn't give up."

"Well, he's not here, is he? And even if he was, he'd say the same."

That was a lie and Rose knew it. She decided to voice this even if it meant hurting her in the process. "No, he wouldn't. He'd tell me to try anything. If I could save the Doctor's life, try anything."

"Well, we're never going to know."

"Well, I know because I met him. I met Dad."

Jackie froze. "Don't be ridiculous."

Rose straightened herself a little. "The Doctor took us back in time and I met Dad."

"Don't say that."

"Remember when Dad died? There was someone with him. A girl, a blonde girl. She held his hand. You saw her from a distance, Mum. You saw her! Think about it. That was _me_. You saw _me_." Rose's eyes welled up with unshed tears.

"Stop it."

"That's how good the Doctor is!"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jackie shouted and ran out, leaving Rose crying.

* * *

"There's got to be something else we can do."

Rose was staring at the Tardis. "Mum was right. Maybe we should just lock the door and walk away."

"I'm not having that. I'm not having you just, just give up now. No way. We just need something stronger than my car. Something bigger. Something like _that_..."

A big yellow truck parked beside them with Jackie driving it. She tossed the keys to Mickey. "Right, you've only got this until six o'clock, so get on with it."

"Mum, where the hell did you get that from?"

"Rodrigo. He owes me a favor. Never mind why, but you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and it's exactly what he would've done. Now, get on with it before I change my mind."

Rose was happy about her mum's turnaround and helped the hook a big metal hook to the console. "Keep going!" Rose shouted to Mickey.

"Put your foot down!" Jackie shouted, gesturing with her foot.

"Faster!"

"Give it some more, Mickey!"

"Yeah!"

"Keep going!"

"Come on, come on! Give it some more!"

Mickey stepped on the accelerator. The console burst open and the hook fell to the floor. Rose paid no attention to it and stared directly into the golden light. The light shout out into her eyes. The doors closed behind her, much to Mickey and Jackie's unhappiness and dematerialized. "Rose!"

* * *

The Doctor was surrounded by Daleks by the time the Tardis arrived. "Alert! Tardis materialising!"

The Doctor whirled around in shock.

"You will not escape!"

The doors opened and he was forced to cover his eyes due to a blinding light. He could just about see Rose standing in the doorway. He was horrified. "What've you done?!"

"I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me." Her voice was slightly different than usual.

"You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that."

"This is the abomination!"

"Exterminate!"

The beam shot out but Rose's hand shot up and stopped it, sending it backwards. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here."

"Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn." _How could he let this happen? This was all his fault._

"I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false God." Her words touched him.

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." The Emperor told her arrogantly.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." She held up a hand and a nearby Dalek started to disintegrate in golden dust. Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." The Daleks crumbled into nothing.

"I will not die. I cannot die!" If it were possible, Rose's golden eyes grew brighter with power. The spaceship with the Emperor was overwhelmed with gold light which enveloped and destroyed the ship, leaving no traces but small handfuls of dust that the Daleks were ever there.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go."

"How can I let go of this? I bring life." Jack woke up with a loud gasp.

The Doctor immediately felt this and recoiled. He felt how wrong it was. "But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!"

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?"

"The power's going to kill you and it's my fault." Shame and self loathing hit him like a train.

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be."

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"

"My head..."

"Come here," he beckoned her. There was only one way to save her. He just prayed they'd forgive him later and hoped nothing too much would change.

"It's killing me." Tears slipped down her face.

"I think you need a Doctor." He bent down and kissed her. The energy transferred from her to him and she fainted. He caught her and put her gently on the ground the released the energy back into the open Tardis. The doors closed afterwards and he smiled sadly. By the time Jack got to where the Tardis was, it was already leaving, leaving him stranded.

* * *

Rose woke up on the console floor. Strangely enough, she couldn't remember what happened. "What happened?"

The Doctor didn't sound too surprised. "Don't you remember?"

"It's like there was this singing-"

"That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away." He joked. Light glowing caught his eyes and his smile faded. It was starting.

"I was at home. No, I wasn't, I was in the Tardis, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else."

"Rose Tyler. I was going take you both to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny." He laughed.

Rose ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "Then, why can't we go?"

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this."

"You're not making sense."

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process." Rose's grin faded at his words. "You never know what you're going to end up with." He grunted and staggered back a few steps.

Rose lunged towards him. "Doctor!"

"Stay away!"

"D-Doctor, tell me what's going on." She was getting scared now.

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying."

"Can't you do something?!"

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go-"

"Don't say that."

" _Rose_ , before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And so was Piper. And do you know what? So was I. Can you tell her I said sorry?" She didn't have a chance to respond. He threw his head back, golden energy bursting out of his body. Rose held onto the coral struts, her face protected by her arm as she waited. When the light disappeared, there was a new man in the Doctor's place. He was wearing the Doctor's clothes and jacket.  
"Hello. Okay - ooh, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona." Then he smiled.


	19. The Christmas invasion

**Yes, that's the end of Nine. Sad but here comes Ten. Can't wait for Piper x Eleven. I decided to add more to the Xmas Invasion which included the special where Rose and the Doctor talk in the Tardis and he proves it's really him. I also decided to make it a little more realistic and interesting (hopefully) by changing Rose's reaction to his change a little. I thought that she accepted him in the episode far too quickly with only a few minor problems then proceeded to travel again, not even bothering to look back at Nine and basically forgetting him. I thought it was a bit too much and wanted to see the problems between them as well as this being the starting point where he begins seeing Rose slightly different light (more naive than he originally thought, not all that accepting as he though she'd be etc). They will have problems and the relationship shifts and they grow apart a little at first. He also notes Piper's reaction and the differences between the two girls. I've got MANY plans for S2 and S3 that I think you're gonna love. Stay tuned and enjoy!**

 **P.S I also changed the word he first said to her as it's the word he said to Piper, so instead of 'Run', he said 'Move' instead. You have to remember that Nine was a bit rude but then again, so was Ten at times. Oh well.**

* * *

The man dashed to the console and flicked at the switches. Rose was hidden half concealed against a pillar, watching him mistrustfully. "6pm...Tuesday, October...5006...on the way to Barcelona!" He finally straightened up, grinning as if he were please with himself. That didn't make Rose feel any better. "Now then...what do I look like? No, no, no, no. Don't tell me." He's crazy! Where's the Doctor? Rose thought to herself. "Let's see...two legs, two arms, two hands...slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle. Hair! Good, I'm not bald! Oh, Oh! Big hair!" He ran his hands through his brown hair gleefully. "Sideburns, I've got sideburns or really bad skin. Little bit thinner...that's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it. I've got...a mole. I can feel it between my shoulder blades. There's a mole." He didn't notice Rose breathing heavily because she was scared. "That's all right, love the mole. Go on then, tell me. What do you think?"

"Who are you?" Rose asked timidly.

The Doctor was crestfallen. "I'm the Doctor," he told her.

Rose didn't believe him. "No...Where is he? Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him?" Her voice rose slightly.

"You saw me, I-I changed...right in front of you."

"I saw him sort of...explode and then you replaced him, like a-a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something." He seemed at lost for words and didn't try to interject as she continued. She took a few steps towards him, keeping him at arm's length and pushed him gently in the chest. "You're not fooling me. I've seen all sorts of things. Nano genes...Gelth...Slitheen..." He raised his eyebrows at the last one. "Oh my God, are you a Slitheen?"

Her question made him want to laugh. Surely she wasn't this naïve to believe he was _actually_ a Slitheen. For one thing, no other alien but himself could get inside the Tardis as he'd stated to both Rose and Piper before and for another, the Slitheen needed big people to fit into and call him crazy but his new regeneration was a bit on the thin side. Speaking of Piper..."I'm not a Slitheen. And where's Piper?"

"Send him back. I'm warning you; send the Doctor back right now!" She shouted, ignoring his question about their missing friend. No way in hell would she expose her friend to a _stranger._

He gripped her shoulders pleadingly. "Rose, it's _me_. Honestly, it's me. I was dying. To save my own life, I changed my body. Every single cell, but...it's still me."

"You _can't_ be," she whispered.

He stared into her blank brown eyes. "Then how could I remember this? Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies, oh, such a long time ago. I took your hand..." He took her hand to emphasis his point. Rose glanced briefly at their joint hands and then back up at his face. "I said one word, just one word. I said... _move_."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Doctor?"

He smiled gently. "Hello." He let go of her hand and she fell back against the beam, the impact of everything catching up with her. "And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running. One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives?" He starting hopping up and down like a little kid but Rose didn't join in. Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah? Hop? With the...No?" The silence was awkward and he really wished Piper was there with them. He winced at the though of _her_ reaction to him now if Rose's reaction were anything to go by it might not be a good one. The thought of _her_ rejecting him like that sent a pang of heartbreak through his hearts. _She_ wouldn't reject him...would she?

"Can you change back?"

The question hurt him more than he wanted it to but he did his best to hide it and seem indifferent. Rose wasn't the first companion to travel with him or break his hearts (not that she knew that) and he doubted she would be the last. He loved all his companions in different ways but he knew it could be a strain on them. The travelling, meeting new people and aliens, all that running even witnessing regeneration sometimes before going back to their old lives or worse. He's had companions who've gone back to their old lives for one reason or another but he's also had companions that have died on him. He just hoped none of that would happen to his current companions. "Do you want me to?" He may have looked indifferent but he sure as hell didn't feel like it. Hurt laced his tone and he swallowed.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Can you?" _No, no I can't. Sorry._

"No," he said in disappointment. His eyes fell to the floor. "Do you want to leave?"

Rose was shocked and hurt. "Do you _want_ me to leave?"

The Doctor was quick to put her at ease. "No! But it's your choice...if you want to go home...cancel Barcelona. Change to...London, the Powell Estate. Ah...let's say the 24th of December. Consider it a Christmas present." If he noticed Rose edging slowly closer the console, he didn't comment on it. The Tardis took off and he leaned against the console feeling vulnerable and defensive at the same time.

"I'm going home?" In all honesty, she wasn't sure she wanted to go home. Not even with...whatever was going on here. She was so confused and didn't know what to do.

He shrugged. "Up to you. Back to your mum. It's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast, no, Christmas! Turkey! Although... having met your mother, nut loaf would be more appropriate." Rose hid a smile but he noticed. "Was that a smile?"

"No."

"That was a smile," he said knowingly.

"No, it wasn't."

"You smiled..." he teased.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, come on, all I did was change, I didn't..." he shuddered and gagged.

"What?" She asked, finally looking up.

"I said I didn't-" he retched almost violently. "Uh oh."

"Er, are you alright?" She asked awkwardly. Golden light escaped from his mouth. "What was that?"

"Oh...the change is going a bit wrong." He contorted in agony.

"Look...maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do." She suggested quickly.

"Nah, he's busy! He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!" A lever on the console caught his eye. "I haven't used this one in years." The Tardis shuddered violently and they were thrown on their backs.

"What're you doing?!" Rose demanded harshly.

"Putting on a bit of speed! That's it! My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl!" Rose grew more and more alarmed as he looked more and more crazed with every moment. "Faster! Wanna to break the time limit!"

"Stop it!" She screamed. "You're gonna kill us!"

"Ah, don't be so dull...let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" His gaze softened for a moment. "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself. Ah, my head!" The Tardis crashed and he ran out, leaving her behind to struggle with her thoughts and memories. When she managed to collect herself enough, she opened the doors and stepped out...to find him lying unconscious on the ground with Mickey and her mum hovering over him.

"Who's he?!" Jackie demanded. "And where's the Doctor?"

"That's him in front of ya. That's the Doctor," she replied flatly.

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

* * *

Weeks went by with no sign of the Doctor or Rose which left Piper wondering if they'd abandoned her to travel together on their own. This cut into her deeply, not that she'd ever admit it. Rose was _supposed_ to be her best friend - her sister even, so to do that hurt her deeply. If hearing voices in her head and her 'friends' seemingly abandoning her without warning or reason wasn't bad enough then being committed to a Psychiatric ward for being schizophrenic because the voices would whisper things every now and then to her was worse. It was Jackie that had admitted her, the older blonde worrying the travelling and the Doctor had gotten to her in a negative way. Piper knew Jackie meant well but couldn't help but feel a little resentful and angry towards her. She was stuck in a place she didn't belong and she was all alone.

Some days the voices would be quiet and other days they would talk about impossible things like there was no tomorrow. It was difficult to turn it off so to speak because there was so many of them talking. Anyone else would think they were losing their mind but not her. She was as stable and logical as they came. So she listened. Pretty soon, weeks turned to months and still no sign of the Doctor and Rose. Jackie, Penny and Mickey visited her often but it wasn't the same. Of course, with them being unable to hear what she could, they were more than a little skeptical of what she told them. That didn't stop them from wanted to help her though and visiting her when they could and for that she was eternally grateful. It could have gone the other way after all. It hadn't taken too long to learn if she wanted to get 'better' and get out of there she would have to tell the doctors what they wanted to hear. Unfortunately, the doctors were smarter than she gave them credit and they didn't believe her. At least, not completely anyway. She realized she would have to prove it to them if she were ever going to get out of this place. October went by then November and pretty soon Christmas was coming up.

She stared out of her window sadly. She was gutted she wouldn't be spending her Christmas with her family or friends. The only consolation was Jackie and maybe her Grams visiting her. _Hopefully with a cake or something,_ she thought licking her lips hungrily. She kneeled down beside her bed and pulled out an old rectangular box. She opened the box which consisted of some old pictures of her growing up, pictures of her and her family from when Lilith was still alive, pictures of her and Rose and more recently, her, Rose and the Doctor. She picked up a dark purple stress ball and squeezed it, delighted when it changed color. Mickey brought if for her not long after she was committed, hoping it would help with the stress of everything and she had to admit, it did help to an extent. It was difficult to show the doctors she was stable to go home but she was getting there...slowly. They were starting to believe her so hopefully she would be released soon.

She could practically taste the freedom but couldn't quite catch it. The slow development kept her on edge. She wanted out ASAP and patience wasn't always her specialty but in this case, she would have to be. She was forced to take the drugs they gave her in order to make her 'better' no matter how much she hated them. The side affects they caused her were inconvenient too. There were a few times where the medication caused her to have relapses which made her freak out and lash out because of the voices. She would awaken later on to find herself restrained to her bed after having what they deemed an 'episode'. The effects caused drowsiness and restlessness which often left her either pacing the room or being unable to pay attention or interact with anyone else or even move well but she supposed it was better than the weight gain. Not that she gained too much weight mind you as she was one of those that just didn't put much weight on no matter what she ate. The voices were quiet today and she was grateful for the peace it gave her. Just a few more days until Christmas Eve.

* * *

Rose was downcast as she helped Mickey drag the now unconscious Doctor to a bed in their flat. She watched silently as Jackie checked him to make sure he was fine or at least as fine as could be. She was still shaken by his actions and reeling from his change. She still couldn't get over the fact the _her_ Doctor was gone forever - the man with the pale blue eyes, big ears and leather jacket. The man replacing him was so different. He looked different and he acted different and she didn't like it. She felt drained and collapsed on the arm chair, her hands on her face. How could he do this to them, to her? How could he go and change? Was he even still her Doctor or was he just a complete stranger. She didn't know and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. She decided not to dwell on the situation for too long and focused on the living room instead.

The living room was covered in decorations A small tree was place near the wall with a few presents underneath it. Jackie and Mickey were talking in the kitchen and the Doctor...well, he was unconscious. She stepped into the kitchen and tilted her head when they instantly stopped talking. "What's wrong?"

Jackie turned away, picking up a sponge to clean the sides. She couldn't blame her daughter entirely for not being there for Piper when she needed her but the voice at the back of her mind kept telling her they could have come back sooner but didn't. "It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," she replied. She would tell Rose later. Preferably when the whole situation was dealt with.

"Okay. Hey, where's Piper? I haven't seen her."

Jackie and Mickey stiffened. "She's uh, busy, Rose. You can see her later."

Rose narrowed her eyes. _They're hiding something from me,_ she thought. "Busy doing what? Does she know I'm here?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Hmm, I'll call her." She pulled out her phone and opened her contacts. She scrolled down until she found Piper's name and was startled when Jackie snatched her phone from her hands.

"No! You can't call her," Jackie said quickly. _Too quickly._

"Why not?" Rose demanded. They looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" Their faces said it all.

Jackie reached out and grabbed her hand gently. "Not exactly, sweetheart. You'll find out later."

"Why later? If something's happened I wanna know about it."

"Rose, not now. Besides, we've still got to deal with the Doctor," Jackie told her daughter firmly. She felt guilty about not telling Rose the truth and felt even more guilty she might not be able to visit Piper. She only hoped Piper would forgive her.

Rose froze. She'd forgotten about the Doctor. She felt conflicted between the two. She sighed and dropped the subject. "Fine."

Jackie looked down, unsure of how to broach the subject of the Doctor. She could tell it was a sore subject for Rose and it was obvious she was having a difficult time. "How can he go changing his face? Is that a different face or is he a different person?"

"How should I know?" Rose lashed out. "Sorry. The thing is...I thought I knew him, Mum. I thought me and him were...and then he goes and does this. I keep forgetting he's not human." She was close to tears and sniffed, keeping her tone light. "The big question is where'd you get a pair of men's pajamas from?"

Jackie blushed. "Howard's been staying over."

"What, Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?"

"A month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, that's a odd. Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges..."

The TV distracted Rose, who dashed to the living room after hearing Harriet Jones's voice. "Is that Harriet Jones?"

Jackie rolled her eyes at her daughters behavior. "Oh, never mind me."

"Why's she on the telly?"

"She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off. They're calling it Britain's Golden Age. I keep on saying my Rose has met her."

Rose smiled softly in remembrance. "Did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones." She stopped paying attention when Mickey dragged her Christmas shopping. She was eager to learn what happened since she'd been gone and she wanted to get her mum and Piper a christmas present.

* * *

Jackie was tidying up the flat when Rose barged in and snatched her phone from her hands. "Get off the phone!"

"What?"

"Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?"

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up."

"That's only two streets away. What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I don't know. Peak District."

"Well, we'll go to cousin Mo's then."

Jackie didn't know what the hell was going on and was quickly growing tired of Rose's distant behavior. "No, it's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere What're you babbling about?!"

"Mum..." she started. "Where'd you get that tree?" Jackie turned to look at the big Christmas tree. "That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

"I thought it was _you."_

"How can it be me? "

"Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was!"

Rose shook her head. "No, it wasn't me."

Jackie paled. "Then who was it?" She asked, her voice going small.

The tree's lights turned on by themselves. "Oh, you're kidding me," Rose muttered, pulled Jackie closer to her. Sections of the tree began to spin around faster and faster. Rose's long blonde hair blew around her face as the tree moved around the room.

"Get out! Go, go! Get out!"

Rose and Jackie made for the door, Rose stopping by the Doctor's room. "We've got to save the Doctor!"

"What?! What're you doing?"

"We can't just leave him!" She snapped.

"Mickey!" The tree broke through the walls and headed for them. "Leave it! Get out! Get out!"

"Mickey!" Rose shouted.

"Get out of there! No, leave him. Just leave him!"

"Doctor, wake up!" Rose begged. There was no response. Not knowing what else to do, she pulled the sonic screwdriver out of a pocket and placed it in his hand. She closed the hand and was thrown backwards against the wall when the tree broke in through the bedroom.

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie whined.

Rose bent down and whispered, "Help me," into the Doctor's ear.

He sat up abruptly and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the tree. The tree exploded. "Remote control. But who's controlling it?" He grabbed a dressing gown and wrapped it around him then walked outside. Down below, were three Santa's in a triangle formation looking up at them. One held a controller.

"That's them. What are they?"

"Shh!" Rose's eyes never left the Doctor.

He aimed the sonic at them and they stepped back, disappearing in a beam of light.

"They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off."

"Pilot fish," he muttered.

"What?"

"They were just pilot fish." He grimaced in pain. "Ahh!" His back hit the wall.  
"What's wrong?"

"You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He exhaled and golden energy wisped out. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow! My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-"

"What do you need?"

"I need-"

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"I need-"

"Painkillers? Do you need aspirin?"

"I need-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?"

The Doctor _needed_ her to shut up. "I need..."

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need..."

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up!"

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" She grumbled.

"We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then. Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry."

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" Any other time the moment would have been funny but now was not that time.

"He gets hungry," she defended.

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes."

"Ahh!" He dropped the apple and clutched his head. "Argh! Brain collapsing. The pilot fish..." They crowded around him and he grabbed Rose. He would have grabbed Piper but she wasn't there. Something he would have to look into later. He hadn't seen the brunette yet. "Mean that something, something...something is coming."

And then he passed out.

* * *

Piper fingered her gown despondently. It was past midnight and Jackie never showed. She hugged her pillow tightly, tears flowed down her cheeks. Never had she felt so alone and forgotten. She hadn't cried since the incident with Lilith but she reasoned being abandoned was a good enough reason to cry. She could feel her heart slowly hardening bit by bit and she wasn't sure if she liked it. Her sobbing died down to hiccups. She felt insignificant and small and it didn't exactly help that the only company she was now used to was the voices in her head. Against her better judgement, she gave in and allowed the voices in completely.

If she were going to be alone, she might as well do it properly and give in.

* * *

Jackie had fallen asleep beside the Doctor's bedside. Rose stood in the doorway, a look of dejection on her face. "The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor, the _proper_ Doctor, he'd wake up. He'd save us."

"You really love him, don't you?" Mickey murmured softly. Rose didn't answer but leaning in for a hug, not realizing that the Doctor had heard every word she'd said.

* * *

The next morning, Rose and Mickey stepped out of the flat to see people hysterically begging family members to stop walking and get back inside. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing. There's no one to save us. Not anymore."

* * *

"Wait a minute. There is a pattern. All these people tend to be father and son, mother and daughter, brothers and sisters. Family groups, but not husbands and wives."

"Oh, my God. It's Guinevere One. Have you got medical records on file for all your staff?"

"Of course we have, yes."

"What about Torchwood?" Harriet questioned.

"Still working on it. Bear in mind they have just lost a third of their staff."

"But do they have what we need?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, tell them to hurry up," she urged.

"Here it is. Sally Jacobs, blood group A Positive. Who else walked out?"

"Luke Parsons."

"Luke Parsons, A Positive."

"Jeffery Baxter."

"Baxter, A Positive. That's it. They're all A Positive."

"How many people in the world are A Positive?"

"No idea, but I bet it's one third."

"What's so special about that blood group?"

"Nothing, but it's my fault." The man admitted. "Guinevere One. It's got one of those plaques identifying the human race. A message to the stars. I mean, you don't expect anything to come of it, but I put on maps and music and samples. There's wheat seeds, and water, and-and blood. A Positive. The Sycorax have got a vial of A Positive blood. And, well, I don't know how, but through that-"

"They control the blood." Harriet finished.

"Oh, my God."

"There's only one more thing I can try. Major, with me."

* * *

 _"But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor, if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor. If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us. God help us."_

Rose steeped outside the bedroom and burst into tears. "He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, mum. He's left me, mum."

Jackie pulled Rose into her arms. "It's all right. I'm sorry." They lost their balance as the glass from the windows shattered around them. Looking outside, they could see the same everywhere else.

Rose's eyes grew hard and steely. "Mickey, we're going to carry him. Mum, get your stuff, and get some food. We're going."

"Where to?"

"The Tardis. It's the only safe place on Earth."

"What're we going to do in there?"

"Hide."

"Is that it?"

"Mum, look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right? I've travelled with him and I've seen all that stuff but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide and I'm sorry. Now move!" They carried him to the Tardis, Rose rolling her eyes as she caught Jackie carrying shopping bags. "Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?"

"It's food! You said we need food."

"Just leave it!" They all packed into the Tardis and closed the doors behind them.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked hopefully.

"Not anymore, no."

"Well, you did it before."

"I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden. Try that again and I think the Universe rips in half."

"Ah, better not, then."

"Maybe not."

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?"

"That's as good as it gets."

"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea."

"Mmm, the solution to everything." Rationally, Rose knew her mum didn't deserve her attitude but she couldn't help it. She felt lost and useless. One of her best friends had changed his face and the other was currently missing. Not to mention they were in the middle of an invasion! So yeah, Rose was testy.

"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food." She left the Tardis to get the rest of the bags.

"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British. How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?"

Rose leaned in and fiddled with the scanner. "I don't know. It sort of tunes itself."

* * *

"The noise. The bleeping. They say it's machinery. Foreign machinery. They're accusing us of hiding it. Conspiring. Bring it on board..."

Down on Earth, the Tardis was enveloped in a beam of light.

* * *

"Rose?" The Tardis disappeared into the sky. "Rose!" Jackie cried.

* * *

"Maybe it's a distress signal."

"A fat lot of good that's going to do."

"Are you going to be a misery all the time?"

"Yes."

"You should look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with your mum's cooking."

Rose almost forgot her mum had gone to get the rest of the stuff. "Where is she? I'd better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there."

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine."

Rose looked back and grinned teasingly. "Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"I'm not that brave."

"Oh, I don't know." She stepped outside and was immediately grabbed by an alien. She screamed loudly.

"Rose?" Mickey dropped the flask he was holding and ran outside.

"Get off! Get off me! The door! Close the door!" He ran back and managed to close the door just in time before being grabbed too.

"Rose. Rose! I've got you. My Lord. Oh, my precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?"

"No. We're on our own."

Harriet looked around and noticed one person missing. "And where's Piper?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your Planet."

"But she can't."

Rose pulled away. "Yeah, I can."

"Don't you dare!"

"Someone's got to be the Doctor."

"They'll kill you!"

"Never stopped him. I, er, I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and er, the Gelth Confederacy as er, sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess and, oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace."

There was a moment of silence and then the Sycorax started laughing. "You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die."

Harriet rushed forwards as did Mickey. "Leave her alone!"

"Don't touch her!"

The leader began to speak again with the man - Alex translating. "Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion..."

"Then your world will be gutted..."

"Then your world will be gutted..." Alex trailed off.

"And your people enslaved." The leader finished in English.

"Hold on, that's English."

"He's talking English."

"You're talking English."

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!"

"That's English. Can you hear English?" Rose wondered to the others.

"Yeah, that's English."

"Definitely English."

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" He boomed.

"If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means..." She trailed off and turned back to the Tardis. Everyone else followed her gaze.

The doors opened. "Did you miss me?" The leader cracked his whip but he caught it in one hand and pulled. "You could have someone's eye out with that."

"How dare..."

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." He pointed at the leader then turned his back on them. "Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like _This Is Your Life._ Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?"

"Er, different." Was that seriously what he was asking right now? People were about to jump off buildings and he wanted to know what he looked like?! _Her_ Doctor wouldn't do that. This only further proved to her he was different.

"Good different or bad different?"

Rose shrugged indifferently. "Just...different."

"Am I...ginger?"

"No, you're just sort of...brown."

"Oh, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me!" The shock on Rose's face made him rethink his words. "Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry. Who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Apparently, he's the Doctor." Rose repeated.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

"But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh, my God." _It was him._

"Did you win the election?"

"Landslide majority." She smiled.

"If I might interrupt."

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, that's the question."

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

"I DON'T KNOW! See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy? Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it? And what've we got here? Blood? Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this!" He slammed his hand on the button.

"No!" Harriet and Rose cried simultaneously.

"You killed them!"

Rose honestly could not believe what he'd just done. She shivered, realizing for the first time ever, she felt fear. Fear of _him._ Maybe her mum was right...maybe she should stop travelling, at least until she could get her bearings.

The Doctor was unaware of her inner meltdown as he stared the leader of the Sycorax down. "What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live."

 _"Allow?_ You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than. No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or..." He pulled a sword from the nearest alien. "I challenge you." There was more laughter but he didn't seem to fazed. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion."

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up. So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

Rose guessed this was an insult judging by the hiss he earned. "For the Planet?"

The Doctor's voice was hard. "For the Planet."

"Look out!"

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks. Bit of fresh air?" He opened the door and led them outside. The fighting continued until he got hit in the face. Rose made to rush forward but he stopped her. "Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the Planet." The two lunged at each other, ending with the Doctor on his back and to their utter horror, his hand cut off. "You cut my hand off."

"Ya! Sycorax!"

He got to his feet. "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this..." They watched in fascination as his hand slowly grew back.

"Witchcraft."

"Time Lord," he corrected.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, throwing him a new sword.

He caught it. "Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?"

"I guess."

Her unenthusiastic reply made his hearts sink. Surely she would get over the change? It wasn't _that_ bad after all. He gripped the sword tighter and put all his energy into focusing on the battle in front of him. Rose could wait until later. "Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fighting hand!" This time the Doctor managed to disarm the Sycorax leader. He held the sword to his throat. "I win."

"Then kill me."

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

The Doctor wasn't going to let him off so easily and pressed it tighter against his throat. "Swear on the blood of your species!"

"I swear."

The Doctor's serious demeanor turned cheerful. "There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow."

"Bravo!" Harriet cheered.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams. Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here? A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" A loud roar came from behind them and without even looking, he threw the satsuma at a control on the spaceship hull and a piece of the wing opened up. The leader falls to his death. "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." He didn't notice Rose shrinking away from him. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this Planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It. Is. Defended." He warned, addressing the Sycorax.

A beam hit them and they found themselves back on Earth. The spaceship began to leave. "Where are we?"

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it! Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!"

Rose jumped on Mickey's back. "Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!"

Harriet stepped over to the Doctor. "My Doctor."

"Prime Minister." He grinned and hugged her.

"Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?"

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This pPanet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it." He failed to notice the guilty look on her face.

"Rose!"

"Mum!"

"Oh, talking of trouble."

"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!"

"You did it too! It was the tea. Fixed his head."

"That was all I needed, cup of tea." He wasn't as enthusiastic as he would have been if things had been slightly different.

"I said so. Are you better?"

"I am, yeah." As annoying as Jackie could be, he was touched by how much she seemed to care about him.

"You left me," Jackie accused Rose.

Rose looked sheepish. "I'm sorry."

"I had all the food." A beam shot out, interrupting their celebrations. It was followed by another beam and another, all hitting the fleeing spaceship. They could hear the terrified screams of the Sycorax as the ship was destroyed.

"What is that? What's happening?"

But the Doctor didn't answer. He was furious! "That was murder."

"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving!"

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves." She defended.

"Britain's Golden Age."

"It comes with a price."

He was disgusted. "I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race."

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf!" She argued.

"Then I should have stopped you."

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" She challenged despite knowing she was on thin ice as it was.

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man! I could bring down your Government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that." _Wrong thing to say,_ Rose thought.

"No, you're right. Not a single word, just six."

"I don't think so." She replied, growing nervous.

"Six words."

"Stop it!"

"Six." He stepped over to Alex and removed his ear piece and whispered in his ear. "Don't you think she looks tired?" Without another word, they walked away.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, well, nothing, really."

"What did he say?!" She demanded frantically.

"Nothing. I don't know."

"Doctor! Doctor, what did you? What was that? What did he say? What did you say, Doctor? Doctor!...I'm sorry."

* * *

The Doctor took his time picking a new outfit out. He wasn't sure how Rose felt about him and vice versa. Her behavior had been off putting and now he wasn't sure how he felt having her around. If she couldn't accept he'd changed, if she couldn't accept _him_ then what was the point? The only thing keeping him there at the moment was Jackie's invitation for Christmas dinner and Piper. He wanted to know where she was and how she'd been since he last saw her. Hopefully her reaction would be better than Rose's. He could hope, couldn't he? He settled on a long brown trench coat, a pinstripe suit and a pair of running shoes. Then he headed back.

Mickey was carving the turkey when he arrived. They sat around the table in between Mickey and Rose and frowned. Jackie noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Piper? I haven't seen her since we got here. Shouldn't she be here?"

Jackie and Mickey exchanged looks and stopped. "Um-"

"About that, see-"

"She's in the hospital right now, so-"

"She can't be here. But we're going to see her-"

"Tomorrow. You can come if you want."

It was like a tennis match. Their eyes going back and forth as the two finished each others sentences. Rose was the first to speak. "What do you mean in the hospital?"

"Uh, well, we had her admitted because-"

"She was hearing voices. The doctors diagnosed her with-"

"Schizophrenia. Hearing voices and having delusions. She's been there for months now."

"Jackie was supposed to visit her last night but she obviously couldn't, so..."

"What?!"

"She's not delusional. There's nothing wrong with her!"

"Well, that's what the doctors said." Thankfully, the phone rang, sparing them from more questions. "It's Beth. She says go and look outside."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!"

They trudged outside but the Doctor's heart wasn't in it. Their words echoing in his head. _She's not delusional. She's the most put together person I know. She's not schizophrenic. What the hell were they thinking when they admitted her?! I'm gonna find her and when I do, she's staying with me._

"Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose's voice dragged him away from his thoughts. He stared at the young blonde's head sadly.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash."

"Okay, not so beautiful."

"This is a brand new Planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new."

Rose shifted slightly. "Um, Doctor? I think I might stay with mum for a bit. I just-I just need a bit of time to think. Time for myself, yeah?"

He nodded sadly. After everything that had happened so far, it was something he'd expected. He could feel his hearts breaking a little but there was nothing he could do about it so he obliged. It was her choice at the end of the day. He would miss her and it would be painful without her but he reasoned he could always pop in for a visit.

"Wait, you're staying?" Mickey couldn't believe his ears! Could this be an opportunity to get Rose back? If it was, he was taking it.

"Yeah," she smiled warmly.

Jackie perked up at hearing her daughter say she was staying with them. She hated it when Rose went of gallivanting through time and space, never knowing if she was safe or even alive til she visited. As a mother, she felt relieved but that relief didn't last long.

"Right, well, I'm gonna go now. Got to find Piper and all that. See you around, I guess." He said and waved before stepping into the Tardis once more.

Jackie's face fell. She didn't want him taking Piper with him. Especially if she was ill. It was too late to say anything though because the Tardis was already leaving. Rose took Mickey's hand and the two eagerly headed back inside. Jackie stared at the space the Tardis had been previously parked and silently prayed. _Please let her stay safe. Please don't let anything happen to her._


End file.
